Move Along
by blackamber41
Summary: The original Blade Breakers female relatives all younger sisters of them, except for Ray, have appeared and challenge them to a beybattle. During all this, Kai's sister faces her past while having to hang out with the Demolition Boys. TalaxOC
1. C'est La Vie

Disclaimed: I do not own Beyblade or Hein's form, it's original design is from Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (that's how it was spelt on the Manga and dvd case). Although, I do own Courtney, Amy, Melissa, Kaylie and Brook. :D

* * *

"Let's go HIEN!!" a girl with hair colored in two different shades of blue. Her silver-grey eyes were full of determination as she stared down her opponent. A great wolf of fire with a golden horn sprouting from its brow charged at its enemy, lips curled back into an angry snarl.

A shorter, petite girl with dark blue hair smirked. "Alright then! Let's go, Voltier!" A large stag, with lightning bolts for prongs, charged at Hien. The red and yellow blades clashed, pushing one another back and forth, fighting for dominance.

"This is fun, eh Am?" the smaller girl beamed.

The 14 year old Amy Hiwatari merely smirked for her respond. Her outfit consisted of dark denim jeans and a white t-shirt with a torn sleeved, denim vest over top. She had a single, loop ear-ring in her left ear and black arm bands on both her wrists. Her hair was fairly short, not long enough to put up, but not short enough to make any real use of it. The only thing really noticeable about her was the two, blue triangles on either of her cheeks, similar to a certain Hiwataris' four triangles.

Her opponent, 13 year old Melissa Granger wore a simple pink tank top with a white skirt. She had ear-rings in both ears and her hair was in a tight ponytail.

"Aw, would you two hurry it up! We're growing old here!" complained a blonde haired Courtney Tate. She added a fake yawn to emphasize another part of her complaint that she didn't voice. Her hair was long, like Melissa's, but was not done up. She had no piercings and wore faded, flared jeans with a light blue 'hoody'.

Beside her sat the cat-eyed, black haired, with red streaks, Brook Kon. Not directly related to Ray, his cousin rather. Although, they treated each other like siblings nonetheless since neither had any. She wore a similar style of clothing as he did; only it was green and red; she was also constantly told by younger children that she looked like Christmas. Her hair was not nearly as long as her cousins, more like Melissa's length and tied back in a loose ponytail. She too, did not carry any piercings.

The last member of their team was Kaylie Alder, Kenny Alder's twin sister. Brown hair, glasses, very professional looking was the easiest way to describe her. Unlike her brother, however, she did _not_ get her bit-beast trapped within some form of technology. She was the youngest of the group and Melissa's best friend.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused all five girls' to turn their heads, staring at a fairly elderly man with glasses.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Melissa greeted cheerily.

"Hey, Mr.D!" Courtney also greeted him with a wave.

"What's with the visit all of a sudden?" Amy asked, her face carrying a passive look.

"Hello girls, I guess it has been a while hasn't it?" The elderly man asked, smiling at the group. "I have a proposition for each of you."

"Proposition?" Kaylie asked.

"Yes… a battle with some… family members of yours," Mr. Dickenson smiled almost childishly at the idea.

"You mean my cousin and their brothers?" Brook questioned, smiling as well.

"More or less," answered Mr. Dickenson.

"Count me out," Amy growled, "I want nothin' to do with _him_." Amy neither considered Kai her brother, nor wanted to accept that he was. Not even now when he was all that was left of their family. She barely knew him when she was younger and never forgave him for abandoning her at the Abbey.

"Awww, c'mon Am," begged Melissa, "it could be fun, I mean you could beat him and gloat and…"

Amy stuck her hand out, summoning her blade back. Hien landed squarely in her open hand and she clutched him closely. "I want _nothin'_ to do with _him_," she repeated darkly.

"He is your brother," reminded Mr. Dickenson, "wouldn't it be better to put it all behind you?"

Amy didn't respond.

"C'est la vie," Courtney said, a usual response for her, "that's life and it goes on."

"I hate you," Amy growled at her friend.

"I know," beamed the happy-go-lucky blonde.

"So does that mean you're in?" Kaylie asked.

"I'll think about it…" considered Amy.

"We'll if you do agree, I have another thing to ask of you Amy," Mr. Dickenson announced.

"Shoot, I might as well know now."

"Well, I was hoping you'd consider… working with the Demolition Boys for a little while after the match," explained Mr. Dickenson.

Amy's right eye twitched involuntarily, "_what?_"

"They're not like how they were when you last… saw them, they've changed _a lot_," Mr. Dickenson continued, realizing he was losing her.

"How changed?"

"Completely," Mr. Dickenson answered.

Amy sighed deeply, '_c'est la vie…'_ she thought, '_that's life…_' She looked down at her red blade, "I'll go."

"ALRIGHT!! WE'RE GOING TO… where are we going?" Melissa asked.

"Australia mate," Courtney answered, "I've been keeping track of the world championships."

"Thanks… WE'RE GOING TO AUSTRALIA!! AND WE GET TO BEAT OUR FAMILY MEMBERS TOOOOOO!" exclaimed Melissa jumping up and down multiple times.

(a few days and hours of painfully annoying antics from Melissa)

"TYSON!"

"ACK!!"

"It's been so long! How have you been!? You've been taking care of yourself right? You better not have been getting into trouble… I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!" Melissa squealed after knocking her brother over and hugging him tightly.

Courtney chuckled lightly as Brook shook her head slowly.

"Mel… what are you doing here?" choked Tyson, trying to breathe from the strangling hug that his sister was giving him.

"Mr. Dickenson told us to come here," she beamed at her brother, pointing out the rest of her team.

Kaylie gave a small wave of recognition, aside from that the rest of them didn't move or make a sound until-

"Mel, get off him, you're an embarrassment," Amy growled, joining the team.

"Am not!" Melissa argued like a little child.

Amy gave her a look that had the words, 'oh really?' written all over it.

Melissa stood up, facing Amy, "I'm not!" she insisted.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're just being mean!" Melissa accused.

"And you're an annoying runt," retorted Amy, "I'm glad we got that cleared up."

Brook laughed nervously, "c'mon guys, we are here for a reason, remember?"

"Yeah yeah," Amy sighed, "I know."

"Something tells me they are not here for a friendly, relative visit or a congratulation," Dizzi's voice came.

"You're right Diz, we're not," Kaylie said, walking forward past Melissa and Tyson, who was still on the ground. "We're actually here for a beybattle."

"Mr. D's idea," added Courtney.

"A beybattle? You guys?" Tyson asked before breaking down into uncontrollable laughter.

"Damn straight," Amy responded, seriously.

"I thought they might be a refreshing challenge," Mr. Dickenson's voice came as he joined the group.

"A refreshing warm-up maybe," Kai muttered.

Amy clenched her fist, she really hated him.

"So how are we doing this? Start off with Captain versus Captain?" asked Max, realizing this battle was to consist of the original Blade Breakers versus their relatives.

"No, because that would pin Brook against Kai, and that wouldn't be fair for poor Kai," Courtney answered. "We're thinking relative versus relative."

"What do you mean, 'wouldn't be fair'?" Kai questioned, narrowing his eyes at the younger of the Tate siblings.

"Because, Brook wouldn't go easy on you like Amy might," joked Courtney smirking at her friend, causing an angry growl to come from Kai.

"Who says I'd go easy on him?" Amy asked, crossing her arms, returning her friends' smirk with one of her own.

"I just figured since you're brother and sister-

"Let's battle," Kai challenged, staring down his younger sister, "I'd love to wipe that stupid smirk off both your faces."

"Fair enough," Amy sighed, fishing Hien and her launcher out of her pocket.

"Alright then, this is an open terrain match. Who's ever blade stops spinning first loses," Kaylie said, "anything goes."

"Good." Amy smiled, feeding her rip-cord through her launcher. She took her stance across from Kai, relaxing her muscles. "Alright Hien, let's do this," she whispered to her blade.

"3… 2… 1…"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

Well, that concludes my first chapter, hope you all enjoyed. If you did please review. AS you can probably already guess, this story is going to mostly be based around the Demolition Boys, Amy, and Kai… probably mostly Amy and Tala (hint hint). Also, Amy's bit-beasts' name is Japanese for Scarlet Flame, I also got that name from Tsubasa RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE. Well, anywho ttfn! 


	2. Memories That Coincide

Well, here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy! R &R

Kai: blackamber doesn't own us...

Tala: although she wishes she does...

Amy: but she does own my team and I

* * *

"_You need to relax a little more, Amy."_

_The 6 year old girl looked up from the dish at her older brother. She gave a soft smile and an enthusiastic nod, not trusting her words. She knew she'd stammer if she tried; she always stammered. Her brother seemed to be the only person who accepted her for her speech impediment… and her slight insomnia… and epileptic fits. _

"_You know you shouldn't nod your head like that Am," Kai said with a sigh. The seven year old boy cherished his sisters' life, he figured it was because of her 'disabilities' that made her very dependent on someone else. Unfortunately, he was only one who seemed to give her the support she needed. People teased her for her stammering, causing it to get worse and when her insomnia started her body went into a sort of shock that led to the epilepsy; a result of a 'harmless' prank._

"_I-I-I kn-know," Amy stammered, trying to refocus on their mini battle. Her brothers' Dranzer circled her blade; she waited patiently for him to attack, knowing he'd either go easy and let her win or get bored and knock her out. The two never did any serious bey-battling, her brother wouldn't let her in fear that she'd go into a fit. Whenever she was put under a lot of pressure or when she'd jostle her head her epilepsy took hold of her. _

_It would start as a simple rolling of her eyes, then the involuntary twitching would start, slowly getting more and more violent, followed by her knees buckling and finally, the seizure would take hold._

"_Let's stop for now," Kai ordered, summoning Dranzer back._

"_O-o-okay." Amy smiled at him, summoning her own blade. She always stayed close to her older brother, not in an idolizing sort of way, but rather for protection. No one picked on her when she was with her brother. "Wh-what are w-w-we g-goin' t-to d-d-do now?" _

_Kai ruffled her hair, "just follow me, kay kid?" He often called her kid, even though she was barely a year younger. _

_Amy nodded, smiling once more at her big brother._

Amy stared across the battle field at her brother, focused on the thought that always clouded her mind; what had happened to the brother she had once loved so dearly... the one who use to _actually_ care about her. But just as he had changed, so had she. She managed to work past her insomnia, epilepsy, not to mention she didn't stammer anymore. As soon as she left the Abbey her confidence rose greatly, seeming to take all her aliments away.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, her eyes falling on Hien, watching him circle Dranzer. She smirked, Kai had no idea of the power her blade held now. When he use to practise with her, by choice, she hadn't had any bit-beast; and now of course she had Hien.

"Well, are you going to attack or have you lost your nerve so soon?" Kai mocked, "not that it wouldn't surprise me if you did, afterall, you never did have much of a backbone."

Amy growled darkly at her brother, "we'll see about that. Hien, Volcanic Rage!"

A low howl erupted from Amy's red blade before Hien rose up from the bit-piece, his fur blazed brightly and then burst into a river of liquid lava, sending Dranzer flying back. However, her brothers' blade certainly proved itself a challenge as it didn't falter upon hitting the ground.

"So, little Amy's got herself a bit-beast," mused Kai, "you think that'll impress me?"

"I'm not here to _impress_ you," Amy growled, "just to beat you."

"I'm sure," Kai mocked sarcastically, "Dranzer, Spiral Flame!" Fire swirled around Dranzers' blade; spinning and knocking Hien back towards Amy.

"Is that all you got?" Amy asked, "you've gotten weaker over the years, _dearest _brother." Hien stood proudly, hovering over the blade beside his blader. Amy glanced at her bit-beast, "I'll admit though, you're better than _some _opponents."

"This coming from someone who use to go into fits because of the stress of any _real_ bey battles?" Kai smirked at his sister, "I'm growing bored of this, Dranzer, Flame Saber!!" Dranzer screeched, flapping his wings twice to get above Hien.

"Hien, Scarlet Fl-

A grey beyblade flew onto the field, sending Hien sprawling. The blade recovered quick enough, it was the blader that had trouble recovering from the attack.

"Kaylie, what are you-

"Fire colliding with fire? can I talk to you?" the younger girl asked.

Amy sighed deeply, "what'd I do this time?"

"I meant in private," Kaylie clarified.

"Kinda hard in the middle of a battle, just make it short," said Amy.

"Fire attacks colliding with one another causes the exact same thing as though they were combined, only on a lesser scale," explained Kaylie. She moved closer to Amy and whispered, "pull out, I know you get too involved and forget."

Amy sighed again, and then nodded. She whistled holding her hand out, "I forfiet... and before you say anything, it is _not _because I can't take you." Hien disappeared and the red blade sprang into Amys' hand.

_"H-h-hey K-Kai! H-h-how a-are you?" Amy greeted, rushing up to her brother. It had been a month since their last battle., and she hadn't seen much of him. She had done her best t avoid those who picked on her, but some were unavoidable. _

_Kai glanced at her once, but didn't return her greeting. _

_"W-wh-where h-ha-have you b-been? I-I w-w-was l-l-looking f-f-forward t-t-t-to our n-next m-m-match." Amy beamed at her brother, pretending that the fresh bruise on her face was nothing._

_"What makes you think I'd want to battle with you?" Kai growled._

_Amy blinked at him, "K-Kai... a-are you o-okay? Wh-when I-I d-d-do s-see you... you j-just i-ignore m-m-me."_

_"Grow-up Amy," her brother hissed, "it's not my job to watch you every moment of every day. I need to work on my beyblading, so just... leave me alone."_

_Amy didn't, couldn't respond. Her brother was never like this... what had happened in that month? _


	3. Hyperresonance

Kai: once again, blackamber does not own us...

Tala: because if she did, Amy would actually exist in the show and her and I would be...

Amy: come on... it's not that hard to say...

Tala: (sigh) girl... friend and boy... friend

Amy: good boy. R&R!

* * *

Amy leaned against a nearby rock, watching as Brook and her cousin set up for their battle. Her arms were crossed firmly across her chest. She brooded over her match with her brother and her many previous bey battles, more specifically, the battle her and Melissa combined their most powerful attacks. The type of bey battling that their team did was a branch off of the tag-team style, only four bey bladers battled at the same time, two from each team working together. 

Unfortunatly the duo battling was a lot more dangerous because it included the combining of two bit-beasts' attacks in some battles, and broken rules could be life-threatening, especially if the wrong elemnets were combined. There were three-ways to combine elemental attacks; balance- like combining water and earth, counter balance- combining water and fire, and hyperresonance- a destructive energy blast that is the result of the same element being combined or elements that cannot balance or counter balance, like lightning and fire.

Amy and Melissa had caused a hyperresonance once, no one understood how they survived it since the blast destroyed anything and everything within 50 yards. They were lucky the rest of their teams wasn't around at the time, but Kaylie had guessed what had happened upon seeing their state. Amy and Melissa were lucky, their opponents not so much.

Amy sighed deeply, she had almost caused another one, another hyperresonance. She ran a hand through her hair, it seemed almost everything she did caused something. She could feel her right hand beginning to twitch involuntarily, she clutched it tightly, trying to stop the shaking. Hyperresonance always sent fear through her body, it destroyed lives. She inhaled deeply again; the shaking stopped.

"So, when do you leave to join up with the Demolition Boys?" Courtney asked, joining her friend.

"Dunno, I guess as soon as these battles are done," Amy shrugged, still clutching her hand.

"Why, exactly, are you joining them for an undisclosed period of time?" her blonde friend questioned, pretending not to notice her clutching her hand.

"Apparently, I am teaching them how to fight in a Duo battle," Amy shook her head slowly.

_"Why me?" Amy asked, "I barley understand all the combonations myself."_

_"Because they know you," argued Mr. Dickenson._

_"But they don't respect me in the least! Brian is the who caused my insomnia!" _

_"They've changed," reminded Mr. Dickenson._

_"I'll believe that when I see it," muttered Amy. _

_"You did agree," Mr. Dickenson also reminded._

_"I know I know," sighed Amy._

"Hehe," Courtney began to laugh, "_you_? Wouldn't Kaylie be better off teaching them?" She continued to laugh at the thought of Amy trying to teach someone anything.

"I thought it was ridiculous as well," Amy chuckled, "but, as you say, c'est la vie."

"Indeed I do," agreed Courtney.

The two friends smiled at one another before turning their attention back on their captains' battle.

* * *

Brook smiled at her cousin as their blades' collided with one another. "How long has it been since we've had a friendly match like this?" 

"Too long," agreed Ray, smiling back at his 14 year old cousin. "You've improved quite a bit, I'm pretty sure Lee would want to take you on when you come home."

"Psh, I could take Lee on before I joined this team," laughed Brook, "let's show 'em why we're captain Madeen!" The massive cougar stood above Brook's green bey blade, a loud roar emitting from its jaws.

"If I'm not mistaken... it almost looks like Madeen has gotten... bigger?" Ray was utterly and completely confused, bit beasts couldn't grow... could they? "Maybe we haven't had a match in a longer time than I thought."

"Could be," Brook shrugged, smiling knowingly at her cousin, "Madeen, Earthen Assault!"

Another roar was emitted from the giant cougars' lips; the ground began to rumble in response as though the roar itself was causing an earthquake. Rocks began to soar upwards as Brook's forest green blade assaulted Ray's Driger with, what seemed to be, new found strength.

"Alright, Driger, Tiger Claw attack!" ordered Ray, pressing Driger to fight back.

The two blades collided once more, pushing one another. Back and forth, back and forth; the two blades battled. Neither giving up the struggle.

"Madeen, it's time to finish this! Earth Homing!"

"Driger! Gatling Claw Maximum!"

The two blades collided for a final time, bouncing off of eithers' strength and sent flying back; Driger, hitting the ground and tumbling before spinning again, wobbling heavily. Madeen, on the other hand, shot right past Brook, bounced off a rock and came to a full stop upon landing on the ground again.

"ARG! Will I never beat you!?" Brook cried out, "it's like there's some invisible force that won't allow it!"

Ray laughed at his cousins' outburst, when she wanted to be she could be the real drama queen.

"Nice try, Brookie," Courtney called, "at least you weren't forced to forfeit by a certain glasses wearing genius."

"I had good reason for telling our 'hyperresonance happy' team mate to forfeit," Kaylie crossed her arms in her defence.

"'Hyperresonance happy'?" questioned Amy, feeling the twitch return at the use of the word.

"You have caused two hyperresonances... does that not say something to you?" Kaylie asked.

"Nearly two... you interferred with this one," Amy reminded, "and I wouldn't call that hyperresonance happy."

"You and Mel are the only ones who managed to survive one," Kaylie said.

"Then isn't Mel just as _hyperresonance happy_ as I?" Amy questioned, saying the two words with so much sarcasm that even Tyson could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Um, as interesting as this conversation is, what is this hyperresonance?" Hilary asked.

"It is the result of two opposing elements, a huge energy blast that destroys anything within a 50 yard radius," Kaylie tried to explain.

"What?"

"Each bit beast has an element, hyperresonances occur when two elements, such as, in the case of Amy and Mel, fire and lightning, combine in one attack. The general energy that coincide within the bit beasts attacks don't always mix well, and so a back lash occurs where the opposing elements combine and result in a sort of explosive manner. The same goes when the same elements collide or combine. Which is why I interferred when Amy was going to attempt to push back Kai's Flame Saber with her Scarlet Flame."

"I don't get it, why would people combine attacks for bey battling, I mean even in tag team bey battles there are only two people at the dish?" Max asked.

"That is because, Duo bey battles is a new type of bey battling," Mr. Dickenson answered, "which reminds me, Amy, Kai you better get going."

"She's going?" Kai asked, glancing at Amy.

"Yes, in fact, she is going to teach the Demolition Boys how to Duo bey battle," Mr Dickenson smiled.

"I still can't get over that," laughed Courtney.

"Duo bey battling huh... that sounds AWESOME!!" cheered Tyson, "I want to totally try it! You guys can teach us right!?" Tyson looked pleadingly at Courtney, Kaylie, Melissa and Brook.

"Sure, that'd be cool! Teaching our brothers-

"and cousin-

"yeah and cousin, how to Duo battle! We know something they don't! IT'S AWESOME!!"

"Well, you guys... have fun," Amy said, "take it easy guys."

"See ya around Am," Brook bid her best friend goodbye.

Amy nodded to the rest of her team before taking her leave, following her brother along the road that she imagined lead back into her... nightmares.

* * *

hope you enjoyed 


	4. Enter the Demolition Boys

me: Sorry about the delay!!! I didn't mean toooo! So many tests... exams... culminatings... parties...

Tala: and she's off...

Kai: I guess R&R

Amy: by the way blackamber doesn't own beyblade...

_

* * *

_

_"L-l-leave m-me a-alone, B-Brian," Amy grumbled, trembling as she tried to back away from her tormentor._

_"Now why would I do that?" sneered Brian, "the fun is just beginning." _

_Amy shook even more, she could feel her right hand beginning to twitch involuntarily, the twitch spread quickly as the older boy laughed at his helpless victim._

Amy grasped her hand tightly, forcing the memory out of her mind. That was how she remembered them, the Demolition Boys, not one of them better than the rest. They were all bullies back when she first met them, she could hardly believe that they would change. But, then again, she had never thought her brother could change. Yet, as she looked at him now, he was more than changed, he was a completely different person.

The tremor stopped, a mere memory like the ones that haunted her constantly. Her eyes gazed ahead of her, a tall tower-like building loomed over her. Adjusting the strap to her bag, she proceeded to follow her brother and Mr. Dickenson towards the building. The first thing she noticed was the four boys standing out front, waiting for them.

"Ms. Hiwatari, may I introduce the Demolition Boys," Mr. Dickenson said proudly, although he knew Amy knew them all already. "Tala Valkov, Ian Papov, Spencer Petrov, and Brian Kuznetsov."

"P-p-pleasure," Amy stammered; immediately after the word left her mouth, her eyes widened. _Did I... just stammer? I haven't stammered in years!_ She noticed the smirk traveling from Brian to Ian and narrowed her eyes, _they've changed huh?_ "Excuse me," she pardon, pushing past the boys towards the entrance.

"Wow, she's quite a looker now. Shame about the stammering," whistled Brian, his voice barely a whisper.

Ian sniggered in response, "yeah, a cryin' shame."

"I assure you, she's not usually like this, something must have come over her. Allow me to speak with her a moment and perhaps I can sort out what's wrong," Mr. Dickenson said, a little concerned for Amy's well-being. She wasn't all to thrilled to join the boys to begin with, he'd hate for her to be so uncomfortable.

"That," Tala began, his tone calm, "won't be necessary. I'm sure we can handle her."

_It's not you being able to handle her, that I am worried about_, Mr. Dickenson thought, dreafully. "If you're sure," he said, not wanting to intrude on the teens. He kept his eyes on Kai, watching for a reaction.

Kai made none, showing that he either didn't care or that he was sure Amy would adjust fine to the new situation. Being his optimistic self Mr. Dickenson moved towards his second thought and bid the boys farewell.

* * *

"Comfy?" 

Amy jumped at the sudden voice. Her eyes darted to the entrance to the room, meeting her grey ones with lavender ones. "What do you want, Brian?"

"So... you don't actually stammer anymore?" he sounded almost disappointed, which caused Amy to shoot him a glare.

"No, I _don't_," Amy countered, sitting up on her bed, "what happened out there was a one time thing. I guess your presence just brought back unpleasant memories."

"So, you were thinking of me?" Brian inquired, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be flattered," assured Amy, relaxing a little, "they weren't fond memories."

"Not even one?" asked Brian.

"Name one time that you were nice to me when we were younger?" Amy crossed her arms across her chest, a questioning look on her face as she stood up.

"Touché," Brian remarked, "but there has to have been one time."

"Not even," Tala joined in the conversation, leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" questioned Amy, "is there no privacy in this place? First, Brian bursts into my room without invitation and now you are leaning against my door frame."

"To answer your first question, not long. Second, _we_ don't know the meaning of the word privacy." Tala smirked at Amy as he walked into her room, taking her questions as a invitation to do so. "We are guys we have nothing to hide from one another," he pointed out.

"Well, I am not a guy, so you are going to have to either learn the meaning of the word or," Amy paused.

"Or?" Brian pressed, getting very interested.

"Or, I will be forced to take drastic measures... such as keeping some sort of blunt object by my bedside." Amy sank back on her bed, leaning back on her hands as she did.

"Fair enough," Tala raised his hands in mock defense, "I won't lean against your door frame without your consent again."

"Glad to here it," Amy let her mask slip for a moment, her lips carrying a soft smile, "looks like Mr. Dickenson was right, you guys have changed."

"So have you," Brian said to her face, though his eyes were not looking at it.

"Brian..."

"Eh?"

"Get out."

"That was harsh," Tala mused as his friend, obediently, left, obviously sensing the danger tone in Amy's voice.

"Don't make me kick you out too," Amy warned," or did you not notice where his eyes were gazing in relevance to what he was saying?"

"Sorry, I try not to notice those things."

"Is that the truth, or are you trying to avoid getting kicked out?"

"A little of both." Tala gave her a small smile with a suggestive raised eyebrow. "You still have epilepsy?"

"I don't know," Amy admitted, "I have a minor twitch in my right hand occasi- why am I telling you?"

"Because you trust me?"

"In your own words, not even," Amy sneered.

"Then I'm at a lost, why would you tell me?" Tala moved closer to her bed, "unless you are suggesting something el-

"Don't push it," threatened Amy, "I can easily send you right after Brian."

"Point taken," agreed Tala, "well, either way I'm glad your epilepsy is... undercontrol."

"For lack of a better word," Amy stated good humourly.

"I'm sinking here aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, see you tomorrow," Amy bid, lying back on the bed.

"Where the lessons begin?"

"No... where I watch you and decide whether or not you guys are worth my time," Amy joked.


	5. Teaming Up

I am soooo sorry about the delay of this chapter. I was away in Ireland doing school. But I'm back now and ready for ACTION!! so

Tala: (sigh) R&R

Melissa: I thought you had died :'(

Amy: what are you doing here?

Melissa: that's irrelevant

* * *

Amy yawned, stretching as she got up from her bed. Her eyes traveled to the window hovering on the wall adjacent to her bed. The sun was just rising over the burning Ayers Rock, the sky an omniscient purple. She leaned against the window-sill, the already rising heat hitting her with every gust of wind.

_I should probably head out now… if I want to get a good run in before it gets too hot,_ she considered, changing her attire from simple pajama's, into a white tank-top, and black shorts. She left her room with no surprise towards the fact that she was the first one awake. Even among her team, who all had to wake up early because of Kaylie's training schedule, she was the first up.

Calmly, she walked out of the building, breaking into a light jog as soon as her shoes met sand. Her stride was long and quick, her body responding to the movements as though it was the thing they knew how to do. In her mind, she was back in the trails surrounding a clearing in Ontario, Canada. The wind rushing past her, the fresh scent of the forest after a mid-day shower filled her senses. The tower was now nothing more than a towering red-wood in her mind; she kept it in sight, her landmark.

The heat was growing; her image of the fall forest was dissipating. Fall was never _this_ hot!

_Note to self, wake up earlier for run!_ Amy shook her head free of sweat, she was panting, but not from fatigue. She turned back towards the building, deciding it was probably best for her to get use to the heat before actually trying to work herself in it.

She shortened her stride and slowed her pace, falling into an easy walk as she reproached the entrance to the building.

_Still no life? Huh, not even Mel sleeps in _this _late_, Amy mentally laughed, entering the shower. Much to her displeasure, each of the rooms has private bathrooms… but there was only ONE shower on their floor. She made it quick, enough to rinse her hair and wash the sweat off.

Luckily her room was right across from the shower, so she felt comfortable enough to wrap a towel around herself before making the two-second trip. So that's what she did. Turning the water off and pulling a towel into the shower-stall and wrapping it around herself, she grabbed her clothes and unlocked the door

…and walked straight into Tala.

At first, he did nothing but grunt out an apology… but of course then his mind began to register exactly WHAT and WHO was in front of him. "Umm…" There were no words to say.

Amy was frozen. Emotions of a embarrassment and pure anger kept her rooted to the spot, staring uneasily back at the boy in front of her.

Quickly, Tala turned around. "Sorry, um… I'll get out of your way," he mumbled, his voice shaking a little. This was something completely new to him. He never had the… uh… pleasure of such a sight before. _Maybe having a girl in the building won't be such a bad thing_, he thought, smirking a little as he moved away from the shower room.

"Yeah… uh thanks," Amy responded, quickly moving into the safety of her room. _I'll bet he doesn't even need to use the shower…_ she grumpily thought, toweling her hair. Dressing in similar attire to the previous day, she exited her 'safe-house', and moved down towards the breakfast hall.

"Morning Spencer," she good-naturally greeted.

"Good morning," he nodded.

"You know Am," Tala smiled slyly, his voice barely above a whisper as he passed her, "I personally prefer your earlier attire."

"Get bent," Amy growled, fighting the urge to punch him.

"So, about the Duo bey-blading?" Spencer began, feeling the tension between his team-mate and the new addition.

"Yes?" Amy turned towards him.

"How exactly does it work?" Spencer asked, "I imagine there's a lot more to it than what Mr. Dickenson attempted to explain."

"The combining of team-mates bit-beasts elemental attacks to strengthen the attack on the opponents' bit-beasts," Amy stated calmly.

"There has to be more to it than just combining," Spencer pressed.

"There is a lot more… depending on what kind of combining you perform. Balanced combining results in an easy… double strength attack. Where as counter-balancing only works if the status of the team-mates bey blade can mix. Say, for example, one has a poor defense but has a really good attack, the only way they could counter-balance is if their team-mate had a really good defense and poor attack," Amy sat down, politely across from him.

"If you have to go into so much trouble to counter-balancing, why do it?" Spencer asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Because, it is the most powerful, useable way of balancing," Amy answered.

"What do you mean by useable?" it was Tala's turn for a question.

"Hyperresonance," Amy answered with one word, "I'm sure Mr. Dickenson explained that to you."

The two boys nodded, they knew what it was.

"I glanced over your fighting status and elemental attacks last night. Spencer, because of your status you need to work with Ian. Bryan and Kai will be teamed up with one another and…

"Wait, what about me?" Tala asked.

"Your status does not allow you to team up with Kai, and your element is… finicky. It can only counter-balance, and since its ice, which is a form of water it can only counter-balance with fire," Amy explained.

"Yeah, but Kai is the only one on our team who has the element of fire," Spencer added.

"I'm sorry, but you can't team up with him," Amy sighed, feeling a little exasperated.

"But…" Spencer began to argue.

"Do you want to cause a hyperresonance?" she demanded.

"What about you?" Tala raised a questioning brow, "what's your element?"

"That's irrelevant," Amy growled.

"You're a member of this team for the time being, aren't you?" Tala had a knowing smile on, he knew she was beat. "What's your element?" he asked again.

"Fire," she groaned.

"And your status?"

"My defense is better than yours… and your speed is better than mine," she huffed.

"Perfect," Tala smiled.


	6. Practice and Explanations

Blackamber41: I'm back! WOO! DO THE DISCLAIMER GUYS!!

Courtney: Blackamber does not own Beyblade or any of the characters involved in Beyblade

Brook: But she does own us!

Blackamber41: DAMNSTRAIGHT!

Amy: what are they all doing here?

Courtney: I thought you'd be happy to see us!

Amy: I AM!! Just... it's weird... It's usually just Tala, my brother, and Blackamber here...

Brook: well, now you've got us...

Blackamber41: R&R!

* * *

Amy stood opposite of Ian, Tala on her right who was opposite of Spencer. Hien was already in its launcher as Amy balanced herself on the balls of her feet. 

_How'd I get pulled into this again?_ She privately wondered, stealing a glance, and a dark glare, at her 'partner'. She was going to use this battle as a sort of… demonstration… knowing the dangers if she were against Kai and proving the full force of counter-balanced attacks.

Amy nonchalantly fed her rip-cord through the launcher, her mind screaming about how much she did not want to be here. But none of this… showed on her face. Calamity and chaos ebbed inside her, anger, frustration, maybe even… butterflies… but none gave emotion to her face.

"Just a reminder," Amy sighed, "this is a mock battle." Her eyes challenged Ian's and Spencer's, daring them to argue. "You will follow _my_ lead," that order was directed at Tala, and him alone, "you are to combine your special attack with my own… Hien knows how it works… let's just hope Wolborg catches on quickly."

"You give our bitbeast little credit," Tala half-hissed, he was starting to get a little annoyed by the over-confident, cocky girl who, just so happened, greatly reminded him of her older brother, much to his displeasure. "You don't give us much credit either, ye of little faith."

"Your right," Amy sighed again, "in you boys, I have barely any faith that you'll be able to pull this off, flawlessly, by the time Mr. Dickenson wants you to."

Bryan smirked, "then perhaps you guys should stop chatting and let your beyblades do the talking."

"Yes, let's," agreed Ian, launching his blade into the make-shift dish. Spencer followed suit.

"Alright, Wolborg, show her what we can do!" Tala launched his blade after Spencer, locking into battle with the taller boy's Seaborg.

Amy rolled her eyes, "let's do it, Hien!" She forcefully pulled the rip-cord from the launcher, sending her red blade into the dish. Hien did not fall into attack with Wyborg, but fell back, close to where Amy was. Throwing back her head, she let out, what back in Canada became her signature when beyblading, an ear-piercing howl. An exact replica of a real wolf's.

Hien joined in, his low voice harmonizing with his bladers higher pitched one. Appearing in a circle of fire, the wolf tossed its head, golden horn shimmering as the sun caught it.

Amy could practically rest her arm over Hien's back, but she didn't. She didn't want to appear over confident, even though she knew exactly how the battle was going to turn out.

"Tala, I'm going to have to take control of Wolborg… to make sure the fusion is stable," Amy said, her eyes not leaving the dish.

"Over my dead body," Tala growled, "I'm the only one who can control Wolborg, you want something done, you're just going to have to tell me what to do."

Amy cursed under her breath; of course she should have known he would be stubborn after her mouthing off before the battle. "Alright," she said, not wanting to chance an unstable merging of the two elements. "As I said earlier, Ice is very finicky. First, tell Wolborg to use your special," she ordered, her attention turned towards Tala.

"Got it," Tala smirked, "Wolborg, Snow Meteor!"

"Hien, Scarlet Flame!" Amy ordered, after carefully listening to Wolborg's attack. "Now, we need to combine the two before the attack is fully carried out… we'll call it Scarlet Meteor. Once they've done this once correctly, we won't have to go through the set-up process of having them start using their special attacks for merging."

"Why Scarlet Meteor?" Tala questioned.

"Would rather have it Snow Flame?" Amy countered.

"Point taken," Tala muttered.

"Hien! Scarlet Meteor!" Amy yelled.

"Wolborg… S-Scarlet Meteor!" Tala attempted to yell at the same time.

The two wolf-like bitbeasts howled in unison, scarlet-red fire swirled around Hien's body before launching towards Wyborg and Seaborg. A barrage of 'ice meteors' caught into the mix, separating the fire, passing through, and dissipating the fire, leaving red meteors to finish the attack.

"Hmmm…" Amy rested a hand against her chin, "not bad… could be better… but could be worse… the timing's a little off though."

"Not bad?" Tala asked.

"If it had been perfect… the meteors would be scarlet red, like the fire was," Amy pointed out, "that was not scarlet-red."

"Do you honestly find a way to bring down morale on everything?"

"I try," Amy smirked, sticking her hand out and calling Hien back.

"And what would you have the other combined attacks called? So that perhaps we can practice, oh master of Duo beyblading," Bryan mocked, rising from his seat.

"I put you guys in pairs, showed you how to do it… you're on your own for the rest. As long as one word from either special attack is in your combined attack it should work." Amy began to walk away from the dish, "in the mean-time, I shall observe and make fun where I see fit."

"Make fun?" Ian asked.

"I have a right to enjoy myself, considering all things done," Amy almost gave a sincere smile with her words.

"Then I shall join you," Tala sighed, "seeing as I can't progress any further unless my _partner_ is willing to help."

"So you're not going to help us anymore?" Spencer asked.

"I may make minor corrections here and there… but this is something you can only really learn through experience… that includes the good sides… and bad sides. To feel the power of the merging elements… and the fear of overdrive… where one wrong move could send you, your team-mates, your opponents, your opponents team and many bystanders into oblivion." Amy said this in all seriousness. "Hyperresonance is so easy to cause… and so hard to detain… to prevent. Choosing to combine elements that you may see no flaw in combining could, very well be the last choice you ever make."

Bryan looked at Amy with a new found respect. His first impression had been of a stammering… toy to torment… and now she spoke with profound dignity and… experience. He did not doubt the fear that she talked of when speaking of Hyperresonance. He would have never imagined that stammering, epileptic brat to turn into this serious (not to mention attractive) teenager.

"I take your silence as acknowledgement towards what I'm saying." Amy relaxed into the dirt-ridden terrain.

The Demolition Boys did not respond, and the only one who wasn't staring at her in silent focus was her brother, who probably didn't hear a word she said. Or, if he did, it did not register and went in one ear and out the other. Amy didn't mind this, though. If Kai wanted to blow himself up, she wouldn't stop him. After all, as she said, this is something you could only really learn through experience.

* * *

Tala sat down beside Amy as Bryan, Kai, Ian, and Spencer commenced their 'mock' battle. He didn't say anything to her, but didn't focus on the battle either. He privately wondered how she knew so much about the Hyperresonance-thing, but didn't ask. Thinking it personal… he got the impression of that through her explanation of thinking that certain elements could mix flawlessly and then cause destruction. To his surprise, Amy broke the silence. 

"Do you question what I said… about Hyperresonance?" Amy asked, as though reading his mind.

"Kind of," Tala responded, non-emotionally, "not so much its degree… but how you know so much… how you know how much damage it can do."

"Let's just say… for one day… the first time in my life… God decided to notice me… and take pity on me. Ungrateful, as I am, I curse at why he couldn't have noticed me earlier… a couple of years earlier," Amy answered.

"I'm afraid, I don't quite understand," Tala looked at her in confusion, partially wondering at the same time if she was crazy.

"My team-mate and I caused a Hyperresonance once… using fire and lightning… didn't think that would happen. None of us imagined anything could go wrong with fire and lightning. We were lucky the rest of our team wasn't there or else they would've been obliterated with the rest of the stadium. It was a small one… a 50 yard radius. Completely destroyed and took everyone and everything with it… that is except my friend and I." Amy spoke with much demeanor as she explained. "We didn't even realize we caused one until about a week later when we woke up in the hospital… burns, bruises, cuts all over us… a few broken bones too. The nurse said someone must've planted a bomb or somethin' to cause such a explosion in a public place. That's when we knew what happened… that and when Kaylie came in and yelled at us for causing a Hyperresonance." Amy forced a small laugh to lighten the mood.

"Is it worth it then?" Tala asked, "to put so many people in danger for beyblading?"

"Isn't that what we do everyday… put our lives at stake for the sake of living?" Amy counter-asked. "Does a surfer go out on the water questioning whether or not he's going to wipe out and strike the reef or get mauled by a shark? Or an Astronaught, heading into space, does he question whether or not the system's going to fail or the craft'll get damaged? It's the same thing, Tala. Even beybladers have to risk their lives at some point… some already do. We can't all be safe."

"Yeah, but a surfer doesn't go out into a wave with an 8oz steak attached to his board, does he? What you and your team do… this Duo beyblading is asking for trouble. You said it yourself that Hyperresonances are easy to cause… too easy to cause," Tala argued.

"So I did," Amy smiled, "and perhaps… that's the fun in it... perhaps… that's what makes it so exhilarating."

Tala observed her for a moment longer before shaking his head slowly. "Out of our entire team… I have to get paired with the crazy one."

"Least I remind you, that _you_ enticed _me_ to blade with you… you've got no-one to blame but yourself for getting stuck with the 'crazy one' as you so _affectionately_ called me," Amy hissed, anger blazing in her eyes. She stood up, storming away from him, using the cover of trying to get a better view of the battle.

_Good going Volkov,_ Tala mentally kicked himself, _you just struck-out._


	7. Boyfriend, no Ex

Blackamber41: I have a bigger disclaimer this time... okay guys, hit it!

Cole: Blackamber41 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters...

Amy: nor does she own _Gotta Go My Own Way_ from Highschool Musical 2

Tala: but she does own Amy, Brook, Melissa, Kaylie, Courtney, Brad, Mike, Luke, and Cole

Kai: (sigh) so R&R

_

* * *

_

_Stupid Tala… just when I was getting into a good mood too… he just _had_ to ruin it!_ Amy scornfully thought, picking up a rock and tossing it at nothing. _Why'd I have to agree to this… why…?_

"Howdy stranger?" a strange, yet familiar, voice came.

"Not now Cole, can't you see I'm…" Amy paused, looking up at the shadow that loomed over her. "Cole?"

"Good to see ya again too, Am," the boy smiled, his black locks almost completely covering one side of his face, his ice blue eyes sparkling.

"It is you!" Amy leapt to her feet, hugging the boy in front of her, "what are you doing here?"

"Me and the guys got offered management here… we might actually hit it big!" Cole said, enthusiastically.

"The guys? You mean Mike, Brad, and Luke are here too?" Amy asked.

"Yup," Cole replied, "we got some free time before management starts demanding stuff from us, so we decided to check out the Outback… and I end up stumbling across my girl." Cole gave her a toothy grin, "not that that's a bad thing, 'course."

"It better not be," Amy teased, "how long will you be here for?"

"Dunno, not too long I hope," sighed Cole, "but, management says… could take up to a year."

"A year?" Amy echoed, not liking the sound of it.

"Yeah… but of course, once that year's up, we can pick it up where we left off babe… and we've got now…" Cole could see how hard his words had hit Amy, and immediately tried to make it better. "How long you gonna be here?"

"Don't know… a week… maybe two… maybe even a month." Amy had privately hoped it wouldn't be a month… but of course now… she somewhat did.

"Cool, so we'll have a month together… and then only 11 apart," Cole, optimistically, said, "it'll work out."

"I don't know… why couldn't you just stay local?" Amy demanded, "why'd it have to be out here? And… you say a year now… but what if your band makes it big? What then? Will it be a couple of months for 'round the world concerts? Days of not being able to go out in public?"

"Am, you're suppose to be happy for me, the band actually got a deal… a contract! And for the concerts… you'll come with us… like planned," Cole answered.

"I… we have school! You can't tell me your parents agreed with this." Amy was still shocked by the news, inside, she was happy for him. But reality made it hard for her to show, because she knew, no matter what, it wouldn't work.

"This our big break, Am," Cole tried.

"No, this is your big break. I can wait a year Cole, but not if it's just going to end up leading to a once in a blue moon visit. I can't do that… maybe… we should just end it." Amy closed her eyes.

"Am… you're just in shock…" Cole made up an explanation for her words, she couldn't rationally think of leaving him.

"I've got to get back to work." Amy turned away from him.

"Am… just let me explain… please stay," he begged, grabbing her arm. Cole could see the pain in her eyes, and frankly, he felt the same.

"Cole…

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us doesn't seem right… these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try_

_Somehow the plan is always rearranged_

_It's hard to say_

_But I gotta do what's best for me _

_You'll be okay…"_

Amy forced herself to look into his eyes.

"_I've got to move on, and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way"_

Amy pulled her hand away from him, "maybe, our paths will cross… sometime in the future." She forced a smile. "And… this isn't the first time… you put me second to the band…"

"Amy…" there was a pleading look on his face.

"_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes and I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to grey_

_And it's just too hard to watch it all… slowly fade away_

_I'm leavin' today _

'_Cause I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way"_

Cole looked at her with great pain, he now realized how serious she was.

"_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?"_

Amy's eyes turned dark, as she swung around to him. Her look reminded him of all the times he lied to her.

"_Well, what about trust?"_

He looked at her sincerely.

"_You know I never wanted to hurt you"_

Amy felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Well, what about me?"_

Cole couldn't fully understand why she was so against him. After all, she supported his ideals in the beginning, when he explained his plan and what he wanted to do. But than again, those plans all included her… and him always being around for her.

"_What am I suppose to do?"_

Amy turned away again.

"_I gotta leave_

_But I'll miss you"_

Slowly, she began to walk away from him.

"_So,_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am"_

Cole couldn't help but call after her.

"_Why do you have to go?"_

Amy didn't turn around.

"_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand."_

Cole continued to call, he didn't dare try to grab her again, knowing how angry she'd be if he did.

"_Just try to understand."_

Amy wiped at the tears that managed to escape and run down her cheek.

"_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now."_

"I want you to stay!" Cole yelled.

"I gotta go my own way!" Amy practically screamed before breaking into a run.

"_I've got to move on, and be who I am-_

"_What about us?-_

"_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand-_

"_Try to understand-_

"_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way."_

Amy couldn't believe how rotten this day was going. She didn't go back to the 'training ground', the last thing she needed was for the boys to make fun of her for crying. _Boys are all jerks! All they care about is themselves and whatever toy they have. From beyblades to instruments it's all the same! _

She took some deep breaths trying to calm herself. _Maybe I should call Brook or Courtney… Courtney's always good for a laugh and Brook… she's like family… well, like more of a family then my own is… no… not yet. I gotta get through this on my own. Cole… you jerk._

"Hey?" a voice came from behind her.

"WAH!" Amy jumped, quickly wiping away the rest of her tears before rounding on the person behind her, "don't sneak up on me!" _Of course it's him… it's always him…_ her mind grumbled as she glared into Tala's sapphire eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked… I can't bey-battle unless my partner is bey-battling," he crossed his arms, "and you were crying so I came to check up on what was wrong."

"I-I was not!" snapped Amy, "don't just jump to conclusions."

"You're eyes are red and puffy," Tala pointed out.

"I have allergies!" Amy lied, rubbing eyes.

"Liar," Tala smirked.

"Jerk," Amy muttered.

"Hey! What's with this attitude of yours, it's driving us all crazy?" Tala demanded.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have this attitude if you guys weren't such JERKS to me in the past!" Amy snapped.

Tala winced, she had a point. "You don't trust us, do you?"

"I have a good reason not to," Amy huffed.

"If it makes you feel better… we were idiots when we were little, I'm sorry, can we start over?" Tala sighed.

"That won't make me trust you… but I'll stop giving you guys the cold shoulder and the 'I am holier than thou' attitude," Amy sighed as well.

"I never said that was your attitude," Tala stated.

"My team-mates have told me that that is how I act upon first meetings," Amy explained, "until people earn my trust, I usually keep that act."

"I see… so… why were you crying?" inquired Tala.

"Like it's any of your business!" Amy yelled.

"I'm just curious." Tala gave her an innocent look.

"Am! Can we just talk!" Cole's begged, running up to her and Tala.

_Oh, God…_ Amy closed her eyes, cringing. "We're done talking."

"You maybe, but I'm not," Cole panted, sounding a little out of breath.

"Who are you?" Tala asked.

"Could ask you the same question," Cole growled.

"Tala, Cole. Cole, Tala," Amy quickly introduced.

"I'm her boyfriend," Cole smirked, triumphantly.

"Ex," Amy corrected.

That knocked him down a few pegs.

"Amy… I want to talk to you about that… I think you're just shocked by the news… and assume I'm going to follow through with every aspect of the opportunity… but I promise I won't." Cole tried to smile, but Amy's coldness forced him not to. "A year…. That's all."

"You say that now," Amy grumbled.

"I promise," Cole forced the smile.

"How will this be like any other promise you've broken for the sake of 'opportunity'? How will this be any different then all the times you didn't show up, after promising, to go and beg to play for some hot-shot who just so happened to be in town that night?" Amy was rounding on him now, her eyes blazing. "I've had it with your empty promises. We- are- THROUGH!"

She turned from and stormed into the tower like building that was currently being used to house herself and the Demolition Boys.

Tala couldn't help but smile at the 'fiery girl's' words and smirk triumphantly at the boys', whom he just met and immediately disliked, back.

The boy stopped walking and turned to look at Tala. "You know… just because she's working with you, speaks to you, or throws you a smile every now and then, doesn't mean she likes you."

"Not many would think that," Tala stated, nonchalantly, "most guys wouldn't make a move on a girl just through that."

"I mean by Amy, strictly. I can see it in her eyes," Coles' own narrowed, "she hates you. I have never seen such a look on her face as that when she was speaking with you."

"I just so happened to have been pushing the wrong buttons at the time, any girl would hate you for making things seem worse," Tala narrowed his eyes back at the younger boy. "But, I guess from the glare she gave you, you would know how to recognize her hatred, wouldn't you?"

"No… she doesn't hate me. She's angry with me, but she doesn't hate. Amy doesn't hate people easily… but you… I don't know what you did to her… but she'll never look at you the way she once did me." Cole had a triumphant tone in his voice, seeming to think his knowledge of his recently ex-girlfriend would wipe the smirk off the older boy's face.

"Hmm… I always did like challenges," Tala sneered, loving the defeated look that rose to Cole's face after the words left his mouth.

With a huff, Cole turned and walked away, leaving Tala alone in the middle of the Outback.

Still smirking, Tala entered the building, following the route towards Amy's room, not even bothering to remember the rules she set up on the first day and walked in without knocking.

"You know… if you continue to lie like that… you're going to suffocate," he noted, noticing Amy, face down in her pillow.

"No one asked you," came the girl's muffled reply.

"Mind if I come in?"

"You are already, aren't you?"

"True… but I just remembered your rule and I'd rather not get hit by whatever blunt object you keep hidden in this room." Tala folded his arms across his chest, smiling as his words were met with a slight laugh. "He was a jerk anyway… you did the right thing."

"And how would you know that?" Amy asked, looking up from her pillow.

"Just by hearing your angry outburst," Tala looked down at his hand, "his mind was a one-way track… either he didn't have room for you in his plan or he just really didn't care what happened to you in the end."

" Gee, thanks for making it all better. I can now see clearly how much of an idiot I was for sticking by him!" Amy buried her face in her pillow again. She wasn't crying… she was done that… she was just angry and sometimes plushie items were best for that emotion.

"That's not what I meant," Tala sighed, "I meant… you can do better."

Amy peeked up from her pillow, "oh really? So who exactly would you suggest as better? You?"

Tala froze, staring at the girl on the bed in front of him. "What? Me? No… no."

"Bryan?"

"No!"

"I don't know... he seemed quite interested," Amy noted.

"Yeah, but you heard what he said when you first arrived… when you accidentally stammered," Tala reminded her, hoping to rekindle a sort of hatred for his team-mate.

"That _is_ true… but as my friend says, c'est la vie… perhaps it's time to put the past behind me… after all, he seemed to like how I turned out," Amy raised a 'seductive' eyebrow.

"Who wouldn't," Tala said without thinking, then froze, color draining from his face. "I mean…"

Amy's expression hardened, _I knew it… they all see me as the same thing._

"I think that classifies as cheating when you pull a stunt like that," Tala grumbled.

"Cheating?" Amy's expression lifted, rolling onto her back, "I didn't realize we were playing a game."

"We're not… look… I'm not interested in what Bryan sees when he looks at you, nor am I interested in your looks. We… are suppose to be partners and if we're going to get anywhere… I'm going to need you to trust me…" Tala ran a hand through his hair, "and stop tricking me…"

"Tricking you?" Amy pulled an innocent look.

"Yeah, like pulling the girly, seductive stunt," Tala flopped down beside her, feeling a bit exasperated and feeling an almost elation to being close to her. "Those stunts work too well on guys and make our brains stop."

"I'll remember that next time I don't have money for a cab," Amy smiled.

"So… friends?"

"No… team-mates… and partners… I guess. Earn my trust, earn my friendship. I may act friendly… but only to make things easier for your team-mates in the learning aspect. Otherwise… I hate you," Amy stated in a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Alright… deal," Tala held out his hand.

"We'll continue our work with Wolborg and Hein tomorrow." Amy shook it, once again thinking of calling Brook and Courtney… but for a different reason than before.

* * *

Blackamber41: I just realized... this is my longest chapter yet! PARTY!! 

Amy: no...

Blackamber41: T T


	8. Meanwhile

Sorry about the lateness… had a bit of writers block…

Amy: Blackamber does not own beyblade

Tala: although she does own Amy's team

Kai: (sigh) R&R

* * *

"From the progress you guys showed today, I don't think it will take much longer for you guys to learn how to execute the balance and counterbalance procedures," Kaylie smiled, running over the stats from the past two days. "Although… it would be nice if we could show you a proper counter balance… too bad Amy's not here…" 

"Alright!" Tyson cheered, pumping his arm in the air, "so who's going to do what?"

"Well… now that Daichi is here, we have four people sooo… I'm thinking lightning with water, and earth with storm," Brook said.

"That means… I'm working with Daichi?" Tyson asked, looking deflated.

"Don't look so disappointed, Tyson! I'm the best thing that's happened to this team!" Daichi stated.

"Why can't we do storm with lightning, and water with earth or something like that?" begged Tyson.

"Because Brook said so," Kaylie rolled her eyes, "and it'd be nice to get some counter balancing in." _Like sister like brother_.

"Aww man," Tyson groaned.

Max laughed at his friends' distress, "so Ray, shall we get started?"

"Guess so," Ray shrugged, "have Tyson." There was a mocking tone in his voice.

Tyson begged with his eyes for them not to leave him, unfortunately Brook and Courtney had other ideas.

"Yeah, Courtney and I will work with you guys while Kaylie and Melissa help Daichi and Tyson," Brook said.

"Good luck guys," Hilary waved, being quite pleased with Tysons' predicament.

* * *

"You have to push it, Bryan! Or else you'll get no where," Amy smirked, Hein circling around Falborg. 

"Your sister is really getting on my nerves…" Bryan growled, "_especially_ since _she_ knows what she's doing."

Kai didn't respond, glaring across their make-shift bey-blading dish at Tala. His old, overprotective big brother feelings were starting to return, and he really didn't like it, especially since they seemed determined to be directed at Tala.

Tala shot a smug smile in Bryan's direction, privately praising that Amy was his partner… not opponent. Although _he_ knew she'd never admit, he felt as though they had gotten closer since he now knew about Cole and promised not to breathe a word of it to the others, which he didn't. When Bryan had asked where he and Amy went, he just said to her room, with, might I add, a suggestive smile on his face.

_He must've told Kai that, _Tala mused, _why else would he be giving me the death glare. Hmmm… I didn't think Bryan would take that seriously._

"Tala, you should pay more attention to what you're doing," Amy sighed, "you're bey blading like a two-year old."

"Is that how you motivate people?" he asked, teasingly.

"If it gets you to _actually_ start fighting back instead of letting my brother trounce you, then yes," Amy coolly responded. "You're not usually this bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tala forced himself to remove last nights' conversation from his mind and focus on the bey battle. It was hard though, he never thought hearing someone say that they hate you would be so hard to take in, especially when that person was your partner.

He found himself thinking more and more about how he could… help Amy trust him and possibly not hate him anymore. Strange… he never thought about making her like the others again… just him. _Before she came, _he thought, _that would've never happened. _

"Tala! Focus!" Amy snapped, "by god, we'll get no where at this rate!"

"Are you sure you weren't the captain of your past team?" Tala asked, taking his eyes off the dish.

Amy shot him a dark look.

"Right, focus," he mimicked, "we're not combining today… are we?"

"As I said twenty-times already… Kai and Bryan are combining today," Amy growled, getting irritated by Tala's lack of focus. She watched a swift nod pass between her brother and Bryan and prepared herself… for the worst. She had no doubt that they'd not quite get it… but she still would be prepared. She could never be sure with her brother.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled, "Spiral Fireball!"

"Falborg!" Bryan yelled, "Stroblitz!"

_Good,_ Amy thought,_ they remembered that they had to use their specials first then create their duo attack._

"DRANZER-

"FALBORG-

"BLITZ FIREBALL!"

Amy was impressed by the combination; she would admit that. Although, like Tala and hers' own combination, it was not perfect, there were some flaws, nothing some time would fix.

Hien was thrown back, but the fiery wolf quickly recovered. Wolborg, on the other hand, was thrown completely out of the dish by the move.

"That was really close," Amy smirked, "almost perfectly executed."

"What do you mean, almost?" Bryan asked, "we're you even watching!?"

"I was, and I think I would know more about what a perfect combination is than you would." Amy fixed him with a stare with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, maybe if we saw a perfect combination we'd know exactly what needs to be done to make it perfect," Spencer suggested, feeling a heated battle between the two, and not with just the bey blades.

"Alright," Amy nodded, "I can arrange that." She flipped out a cell-phone, quickly dialing a number while summoning Hien back. "Hey Kay, any chance Brook and Court free for a mock battle? Huh… oh really? Hmm… any chance they need a demonstration as well? We'll meet at Ayers Rock then, see ya."

"To Ayers Rock then?" Ian asked.

Amy simply nodded, turning towards the distant land mark. "How are you guys for transportation?"

"Uh…"

* * *

"Where is she… it's not like Amy to be late," Melissa said, pacing. 

"It's only been a minute, besides we don't exactly know where in the Outback she is," Kaylie sighed.

"I don't remember the last time we duo battled," Courtney said, thinking, "was it before or after Mel's and Amy's Hyperresonance."

"After… we had one other match two weeks after they got out of the hospital," Brook stated.

"Right…" Courtney laughed, "I remember now…"

"Sorry about being late… it's not so easy to get places without an on call form of transportation," Amy apologized, kneeing a red roan colored horse to a stop near her team-mates.

"Nice… would've been cooler if you came in at full gallop though," Courtney joked.

"Yeah… if I had done that I would have lost my temporary team mates," Amy smirked.

"They can't ride?" Kaylie asked.

"They've been trained for blading, nothing else," Amy chuckled, dismounting.

"Alright, so you and Courtney will demonstrate the counter balance," Kaylie ordered, "and Brook and Mel will perform the balance."

"It'll be easier if we just go against each other, the chances of use knocking one another out even if we're performing the balance and counter balance or slim to none," Amy explained to the Demolition Boys who had finally joined them.

Amy and Courtney moved towards the centre, standing opposite to Brook and Melissa.

"You guys ready?" Kaylie asked.

They turned to look at her and nodded.

"3… 2… 1…"

"Let it rip!"

Neither of the blades launched into attack straight away, all four circling their bladders, waiting for the signal.

"Counter balance first," Kaylie reminded, nodding to Amy and Courtney.

Amy cleared her throat, the wolf call emitted, slowly bringing her head back and letting the call get louder. Hien howled as well, appearing as he always did.

"Sohi! Let's go!" Courtney yelled. A stingray, appearing to be made completely of water appeared, floating alongside Hien.

"HIEN!!-

"SOHI!!-

"BLUE FLAME!!"

* * *

Once again I'm REALLY sorry about how late this is 


	9. Amy's Conduct

Amy: Blackamber doesn't own Beyblades

Tala: R&R

* * *

RECAP: "HIEN!!-

"SOHI!!-

"BLUE FLAME!!"

* * *

Scarlet-red fire swirled around Hien's body as water swirled around Sohi's. The fire shot towards Madeen and Voltier as water swirled around the flaming inferno. The two elements combined turning the inferno blue and changing its consistency, the once scarlet flame was now blue molten lava.

Brook nodded to Melissa. _If Kay thinks we're just going to let them hit us without a fight, she better think again._

"MADEEN!!-

"VOLTIER!!-

"EARTH STRIKE!"

Voltier tossed his head and charged at the attack. Madeen charged alongside him, earth and lightning began to circle in a tornado around the two, almost like a defense barrier. But it was more than that.

"ALRIGHT, MADEEN! NOW!" Brook yelled. The cougar shot out of the swirling debris, allowing the stag to finish it.

The built up energy caused the wind to pick up, almost like a storm. The nearby horses whinnied in fright, some shifting nervously as the energy increased.

As Voltier emerged from the tornado, his prongs, once lightning, were now covered in rock.

"Let's see your lava break through this," Melissa smiled, "FINISH IT VOLTIER!"

_This doesn't feel right… _Amy thought, _it's familiar… but not right._ She didn't like how the horses were panicking, nor how the energy was just building up. Something wasn't right.

She looked over at Kaylie, who was yelling something. She couldn't hear what was being said over the wind and just cocked her head to the side in confusion. She then turned back to the match… and it hit her. _Lightning and fire… no… lightning, water, earth and fire… one of those…. Oh no. _

"HIEN! PULL OUT!" she yelled frantically. However, her voice, like Kaylie's, was drowned out by the wind. _Damn…_ "Courtney get down!" she yelled, grabbing Courtney and pulling her down, signaling to Brook and the others to do the same.

The attacks collided… and an energy blast formed.

Amy shook debris from her hair as she stood up, Courtney followed. The blast wasn't big so no harm had come to anyone. It could've been anything that caused the blast, but if it was fire and lightning the blast would've been much bigger.

Melissa coughed as the dust from the mini-explosion settled around them.

Amy surveyed the damage around them… aside from the crater sized hole now in Ayers Rock, they got off lucky. A shrill whicker came from behind her, she turned to see the red roan gelding that she had ridden up on holding his head high and showing the whites of his eyes in fear. He danced on the spot, threatening to rear.

"You poor boy," she whispered, moving towards the horse, "it's okay… it's over now."

"Guess he doesn't have much mustang blood in him," Courtney joked at her friends' conduct.

Amy gave her friend a wry smile as she stroked the geldings neck. "Guess not," she shrugged; "easy now… it'll be alright."

Hien let out a low howl, hovering beside Amy. "You're safe too, I'm glad," Amy smiled at her bit beast.

"Aim… can we talk?" Brook asked, nodding her head away from everyone else.

Amy nodded, giving the gelding a final pat before following her team captain.

"She certainly is a mystery…" Courtney commented, making herself heard by everyone except Amy and Brook. "I really wish I knew her story…"

"We all wish that," Melissa pointed out, "it might explain how sometimes she'll laugh and smile and then almost instantly… she becomes distant."

"I wonder if Brook knows anything about her…" Courtney wondered.

"She seems happiest around horses… or with Hien," Kaylie pointed out.

"That doesn't help," Courtney sighed.

"Hey, Kai. What's her story? I know she's not too fond of you or the rest of your gang… but you've got to know something right?" Melissa asked.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Tyson's younger sister, as though she had just accused him for what happened to Amy.

All eyes traveled to where Amy and Brook stood, talking to one another. Or rather Brook talked and Amy listened, nodding on occasion. With one more nod and a smile that appeared on Amy's lips, the two turned back to the others.

"We're heading back," Amy ordered, swiftly mounting the roan gelding.

"Hey, wh-what a minute," Brian began, "what was that? That explosion? Was that a Hyperresonance?"

"Not even close," Kaylie snorted, "it's hard to say what that was… I'll do a check up and try to find out what caused it. Kenny, Dizzi recorded the battle right?"

"Yeah," Kenny nodded.

"Good, later Amy," Kaylie waved as the older girl kneed the gelding away from the horses.

Amy gave a slight nod to the her younger friend before turning her attention to her 'team-mates'. "You guys know your way back to the tower, right?" she asked.

"I think so…" Ian offered.

"Good." Amy smiled, sending the gelding down the sloping path at a comfortable canter without waiting for the boys to even mount up.

* * *

A THOUSAND APOLOGIES!!! SCHOOL IS EVIL!!

Kaylie: by God, is she always this loud?

Tala: unfortunately…

Amy: R&R


	10. Brook and Amy's Talk

Blackamber41: I will upload two chapters today to make up for my INSANE lateness!

Melissa: You're insane

Blackamber41: Pssh, more like you're insane

Melissa: nuh-uh! You are!

Blackamber41: I created you! So you are :P

Melissa: if you created me… then that proves that you're the insane one!

Amy: YOU'RE BOTH INSANE!

* * *

As soon as the land leveled, Amy spurred the horse into a gallop. Her mind drifted back to her conversation with Brook just moments ago.

"_You're looking really tense lately… something up?" Brook asked, her expression full of worry for her friend._

"_No, everything's fine," Amy fake smiled._

"_Aim," Brook urged. _

"_I'm teamed up with my second greatest band of enemies, what do you think?" Amy asked, sarcastically._

"_Thinking about the past lately?" Brook smiled._

"_A little." Amy shivered, but it wasn't from cold. "I hate them…"_

"_The Demolition Boys… or _them_?" Amy's captain, and best friend, questioned. _

_Amy didn't respond, but turned her head away, away from Brook, away from the 3 teams of beybladers, out towards the Australian Outback._

"_I take it as that meant _them_," Brook sighed._

_A dry smile tugged at the corner of Amy's lips, "you think."_

"_Do you really want revenge that badly?" Brook asked, "do you need it that badly?"_

"_No one ever needs revenge, Brook… but want it…"A genuine smile she shot at her friend. "Everyone… wants freedom."_

"_There are other ways." Brook closed her eyes, sighing deeply, "don't let your anger and hatred towards them make you think otherwise."_

"_It's not my anger and hatred… I need to get my freedom. I need to escape them, once and for all," Amy growled, turning her head away._

_Brook could clearly see the agitation forming on her friends' features, she decided lecturing her would just result in unneeded yelling. "Aim, perhaps I could give you a suggestion to keep yourself from killing your brother and his teammates."_

_Amy nodded and turned her head slightly towards Brook, to show she was listening._

"_Get out sometimes. Go for a ride like you use to back home… or long runs. I know it's hot outside… so maybe a swim. Anything to keep your anger in check," Brook began. "Not even you can argue that you let your anger get the better of you most of the time."_

_Amy gave a sigh and nod, as though saying 'I know.'_

"_I take your silence that you're cross," Brook laughed._

_Another smile tugged at the corners of Amy's lips._

"_Do you're team-mates know they're way back?" Brook asked._

_Amy shrugged. _

"_Well, you're being helpful," Brook teased._

_Amy snorted, smiling at Brook once more. "We'll see, why?"_

"_I'm thinking you're overdue for a ride," Brook smiled, "cool your head for a while, kay."_

_Amy nodded, "you're the boss." She stood up, rolling her shoulders as she turned towards the teams._

Amy sighed, leaning across the saddle-horn. "Get on," she told the gelding, giving the horse an urging kick.

* * *

"Any idea what that was about?" Spencer asked while mounting his borrowed horse.

"I told her to go for a ride," Brook smiled, walking towards the path to where the BBA bus waited patiently for the Blade Breakers.

"Why would you tell her to do that?" demanded Tala.

"She looked like she needed it," Brook explained.

"What?" asked the Demolition Boys.

"Was she in that bad of a mood?" Courtney asked, catching up with Brook.

"Not originally… I fear though I may have put her in one by the end of our discussion," smiled Brook.

"She smiled though… she never smiles," argued Melissa.

"She's confusing like that," Brook laughed.

"You know more than you're letting on… you know her story," Kaylie accused, "don't you?"

"You were always the most observant." Brook refused to say anymore, but continued to walk down the path, away from the question look of her team-mates and friends.

* * *

Blackamber41: once again… I am sooo sorry (bows)

Amy: you don't need to do that…

Kai: you look like an idiot

Blackamber41: Shut-up! Maybe you're the idiot!

My friend who will remain unnamed: he is not! FOOL!

Blackamber41: waaaahhh I'm sorry sensei!! (ps. I'm sorry this chapter was short too)

Tala: regardless of all this chaos… R&R


	11. Amy's Dream

Blackamber- Disclaim please

Kai- Blackamber does not own us

Tala: or the show in general

Amy- but she does own my team and I

Melissa- isn't it, technically, Brook's team since she is captain?

Amy- shut-up!

* * *

"It's starting to get late," Ian stated, looking out the window at as the sun began to set. "Think she got lost?"

Brian shrugged, from his position on a couch, "dunno, maybe."

"Why would she tell us to go on ahead and asked if we knew our way back if she didn't know the way herself?" Tala asked, pacing a little.

Brian looked over at his friend, "perhaps she wasn't paying attention to where she-

SLAM

"Speak of the devil," smirked Brian.

Amy walked past the lounge where the Demolition Boys were sitting in.

"Where have you been?" Kai's voice made her stop. She turned back towards the entrance to the room.

"Riding," she responded, casually.

"Riding," Kai echoed, wearing a sadistic smile.

"Yeah, _riding_," Amy returned the smile with one of her own, "and since when did you start caring about what I do or where I go?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Well, the important thing is that your back, so we can start training again," Spencer offered, standing between the two siblings.

"Tomorrow, I'm not up for a mock battle at this time," Amy said, turning to leave the room.

"What about dinner Aim?" Brian called.

Amy froze, looking at him from over her shoulder. "What did you call me?" her tone was strangely dark and her eyes icy.

"Your other team-mates call you that, so seeing as we are your present team-mates I figured we could as well," Brian smiled at her.

Amy narrowed her eyes, "you can NEVER call me that." She left the room in a huff, her relaxed, good mood slaughtered by that measly nickname.

_

* * *

Amy fought against the offending ropes that kept her attached to a pole in the middle of a courtyard. Darting left and right, hoping to weaken the knot tied around a ring at the top of the 10 foot pole. _

_She growled darkly, beginning to tear at the rope around her wrists. _

"_Hey, knock that off!" a cruel voice snapped at her._

_She looked at the holder of the voice with a vicious snarl, continuing her assault on the ropes. _

_She heard the splashing of the footfalls as they hit the puddles covering the ground._

"_I said, knock it off!" the voice growled, slamming her head against the pole. _

_Amy gave a tiny yelp of pain, before turning her attention towards her aggressor. She leapt at him, only to be yanked back violently by the rope. _

She knew it was a dream, her subconscious was telling her thus. Yet the pain was the same, her head being flung forcefully into the metal pole was as painful as it was when it had actually happened. She couldn't help but turn that minor yelp, which had actually left her lips when it happened, into cry of pain.

_The man smiled cruelly at her, pulling a revolver from a hostler that hung around his waist, her struck her across the face with the hilt of it. "Try that again, and it'll be much worse," he growled_

Another cry of pain escaped her lips Her jaw felt like it was broken, searing pain raced through her body. Her hand began to twitch involuntarily, the twitch spread quickly in her unconscious state.

_Amy spat blood on the ground, fixing him with a dark glare. She could feel a slight tingling in her numb hands and knew instantly it was a twitch. _

"Amy…?"

'Not now… please not now…'_ she prayed. Her eyes began to roll back, dizziness swirled through her head._

"Amy."

_She heard the laughter of her assaulter as darkness clouded her vision._

"Amy!"

"Is she having a seizure?"

Amy blinked looking up into five male faces. Immediately the twitching stopped as she got a hold of her thoughts and control of her body. "What… what happened?" she groaned.

As soon as she grasped who was staring down at her, anger flooded her mind. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?"

"We heard you cry out, so we investigated," Brian began.

"But then you started twitching and we thought you might be having a seizure," Tala continued, there seemed to be a lot of worry in his voice.

Amy thought she would be irritated by that, but surprisingly, she felt grateful for his worry. Kai, on the other hand, was clearly agitated that Tala was worried about _his_ sister.

"Let's go," Kai ordered, "it's obvious she's fine."

Spencer caught the miniscule anger in Kai's voice and quickly backed away from Amy's bed. The others were not so quick and were fixed with a dark and angry glare from the older Hiwatari. That made them back up, although Tala was still slower than the others to back away.

Kai stood by the entrance, waiting for his team-mates to leave before turning towards Amy. "What was that about?" he demanded, looking at her intensely.

"What was what?" Amy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Your seizure, I thought you had it under control?" Kai stated.

"I do… wait what?" Amy asked, her eyes widening slightly, "a seizure? No, it was only beginning in my dream… I shouldn't have been… I couldn't have been having one!"

Kai blinked at her; did she really not realize that she was having a seizure? That's never happened before, she always knew when she was having a seizure… the twitch that started in her hand would always signal the start of one. "Did you not feel the twitching at all?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't even feel like I usually do after I have one," Amy said, "no dizziness, no lack of memory… nothing… Wait a minute… why do you sound so concerned? What happened to the brother I have been taught to loathe?" Amy smirked at her brother.

Kai turned away from her, "get some sleep, sis."

* * *

Blackamber- so how'd you all like that?

Kai- it's obvious they hate it, I would never act that way , even towards my sister

Amy- except for when you were younger...

Tala- and here they go... r&r


	12. Forgiveness?

Blackamber- yay!!! another chapter! Disclaimer please... MAX!

Max- blackamber does not own Beyblade or any characters created by the people who created Beyblade... like me... oh and she doesn't own anything from Tsubasa

Blackamber- now... who haven't I made talk from Brook's team... they can say what I do own... hmm... oh well... Mel, you do it

Melissa- Blackamber owns me and my bitbeast!!

Blackamber- and?

Melissa- and what?

Courtney- (sigh) you should've let me do this... ahem.. Blackamber owns the entire Silver Fang (that's our team) team... and the bitbeasts Voltier, Madeen, and Skart

* * *

Amy watched the sun rising over the Outback. She relaxed in the plains, sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her. Beside her the blazing figure of Hien stood, his muzzle was thrust towards the sky in fascination.

"Today seems… optimistic," the wolf stated, "I think they will do well today."

"You think?" asked Amy, turning towards her bit beast.

The wolf nodded, "Wolborg believes so too."

"I forget, you can talk with the others," Amy smirked, "so they really believe their bladers are ready huh?"

"Or at least Wolborg does," the wolf smiled at his blader.

"I thank you for all this, my friend," Amy bowed her head to the wolf.

"There is nothing to thank… my master." The wolf returned the bow.

"I thought you didn't like the thought of being a servant to beybladers… that you didn't see the blader as your master." Amy smiled.

Hien dropped his muzzle to the ground and nudged Amy's arm, "in your case, I'll make an exception."

"Hey Aim, what are you doing out here?" Tala's voice came from behind her.

"I thought I said you cannot call me that," growled Amy.

"You said Brian could never call you that, you weren't that specific towards it," Tala smiled.

"Well, it was directed towards all of you." Amy shot him a glare as he slung her arm around Hien's neck.

Tala looked quizzically at the fire wolf, attempting to figure out how the bit beast could possibly be out of its blade when it wasn't in battle. "Um… your bit beast?"

"He's untamed," Amy answered, "the laws of the tamed do not apply to him."

"Untamed?" Tala cocked his head to the side. "Tamed?"

"The tamed are bit beast who are confined to the laws of the bey blades. They are unable to leave their blades whenever they wish, only when the blader wills it or when they are in battle. Untamed are free bit beasts, who can come and go as they please. If ever they choose, they can leave their blader permanently, or not even join a blader." Amy closed her eyes and buried her head into the wolf's flaming fur.

"There are some of those?" Tala asked with interest, sitting beside her.

"Yeah. Bit beasts… are like regular animals in a way. Some choose to be tamed and run with whoever finds them. Others, choose their bladers and choose to leave them when ideals change." Amy scratched Hien's neck as she spoke. "The untamed are hard to understand and hard to earn the trust of. But if they like you or are interested they'll try to run with you."

"They sound kind of like you," mused Tala.

"That's why I chose her," Hien turned his glowing head towards the crimson haired boy, "we are the same… but for different reasons. I helped her when she was freezing in the snow of Russia, and lead her to a ship that took her away from where a great injustice was done to her. I left her briefly after, only to discover that her illness had drawn her to a new danger. A man who believed he could fix any "problems" a child my have."

Tala looked at Amy, the pieces slowly falling into place. "He stopped your stammering… how?"

"Abuse," Amy and Hien answered at the same time.

Something dawned on Tala as soon as they said it, "your dream last night. Was it about..."

"Your observational skills are amazing," teased Amy as Hien returned to her blade.

"What happened in it?" Tala asked, "I know it's none of my business… but…"

"I was trying to escape one night while I was tied to a pole. I was being too… spirited and fighting them every step of the way… so they tied me to a metal pole, beat me, and left me to starve and freeze in the rain. It was my third night outside and I started trying to break free… when one of the guards caught me he slammed my head into the pole and then struck me across my jaw with his revolver. I had a seizure shortly after that, so I don't remember much else," Amy explained.

"Think the memory could have triggered the seizure?" Tala suggested.

Amy nodded, "it's possible." She had shrugged, inhaling deeply the crisp smell of morning. "Hmm… this is why I miss home," she muttered.

"What?" Tala questioned, turning towards her.

"Back home, when the sun has risen you can smell the crisp forest and the dew resting on the leaves. The swirling leaves, the coming rain or snow. The brisk winter days with the ice covered trees… nothing can compare," Amy sighed at the memory.

"The winters don't sound too different from Russia," pointed out Tala, "we have brisk snow-filled days, blizzards, and the ice covered everything." Tala soon became homesick as well.

"Ah, but does it have swirling leaves and crisp dew filled mornings?" grinned Amy.

"Touché," Tala returned the grin.

"You ever go swimming?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I've not missed out _that_ much in my life," Tala sarcastically stated.

"In a lake?" Amy pushed.

"Once again, touché," sighed Tala.

"Alright," Amy grinned, "let's go."

"What? You… want me to go swimming… with you?" Tala checked.

"Yeah… either you go swimming now… you may have to be on guard for getting pushed in the water for telling anyone what I told you about my past," threatened Amy.

"I just wanted to make sure that you actually _want_ to go swimming," Tala assured.

"Why would I not want to go if I asked you to go, you're a very confusing person Tala Valkov." Amy shook her head slowly, standing up.

"_I'm _confusing? You're the one who told me you hated me," grinned Tala, jumping to his feet.

"So," Amy looked at him with a playful smile that reached her eyes, "what are you going to do about it?"

Tala returned the smile, following her quickly.

* * *

"Maybe they're jus tout practicing," Ian suggested, a little intimidated by Kai's seething anger.

"Yeah, I mean, the two are partners," Spencer agreed, "she's probably just teaching him an easier way of learning to counter-balance the elements."

Kai shot a dark glare at the two, silencing them.

"She hates him anyway," Brian spoke up, "there's no way they'd do anything… unless it was all just an act." Brian smirked at the Kai, loving the anger he had towards the team leader. _Personally, those two have been alone together too often to be just partners._

* * *

"You sure there are no crocs in here?" Tala asked, wading in the water beside Amy.

"Hien searched the area, not a sign or scale of them," Amy reassured, "besides, I'm use to going swimming like this, in the middle of no where, nothing but the wilderness around me."

Tala raised an eyebrow at her, the image engrossing his mind.

"Tala!" Amy seethed, splashing him with water, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"What? I told you not to say stuff like that!" laughed Tala. He paused before going to splash her back, "you know, something's been bugging me about this. If you hate me… why are acting so friendly."

Amy sighed, she had seen this coming, yet expected it sooner. "Even a wolf, who's had the greatest injustice thrust upon him, must learn to forgive his pack, if they are truly sorry, to survive another year." Her expression was serious and her words deep.

Tala looked at her oddly, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Hien said that to me this morning, before dawn. He thinks it's about time I let the past go and move on for the sake of our… uh… pack." Amy scratched the back of her head, "he believes it was my untrusting and anger that was preventing proper balance and counter-balance, so I am willing to try and forgive."

Tala just nodded his head along, "forgive and forget huh? Sounds good enough." With his question answered, he went through with splashing her back.

* * *

The two lay in the plains, staring up at the clouds passing over head, side by side.

"You were up before dawn," Tala commented, "did you get any sleep after your seizure?"

"Nope," responded the girl beside him, her eyes half closed.

Tala didn't remark to that, just stared up at the sky. The sun was more than half way through the sky, it was past noon. They were completely dry now, having dried off in the sun for a few hours now.

In the distance, some cicadas let out their humming chirp in the Australian heat, disturbing the, almost, silence. That was one thing Tala could never hear in Russia, cicadas; for they only admitted the hum in heat, like the summer of the Americas, or in African plain… and, of course, in the Australian Outback.

He glanced over at the girl beside him and noticed immediately that her eyes were closed and her breathing even. She was asleep. He smiled, resting his arms behind his head. The heat brought drowsiness upon him as well, he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, and it wasn't long before, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

Kai- (twitch... twitch)

Blackamber- hmm.. you should probably get that checked out

Kai- YOU! (points at me)

Blackamber- WAHHH! What did I do!?

Kai- Why are they sleeping together!?

Blackamber- They are _not_! They fell asleep together... you have a dirt mind...

Melissa- He's over-protective big brother setting is working in overdrive right now

Courteny- tis tis

Kai- SHUT UP!

Melissa- R&R!

Brian- hey wait?

Blackamber- what are you doing here... You're not allowed in my disclaimers/r&r reminders!

Brian- too bad :P... anyway... doesn't Tala usually say R&R?

Blackamber- Shhh... don't use the T word around Kai... he's angry

Brian- but where is he?

Blackamber- sleeping... duh! did you read this chapter? God


	13. Ummm?

Blackamber41- YAY! Update!! Disclaimer guys!

Kai- Blackamber doesn't own us... 'cause she's not cool enough to

Blackamber41- Exactly, I'm... hey!

Amy- Well... that took her longer than usual to discover my brother insulted her...

Blackamber41- I didn't get a lot of sleep last night... T-T and you're brother's so mean it's not very helpful... soon he's not going to be allowed to do disclaimers anymore

Kai- Really!? Yes!

Tala- (sigh) she also doesn't own Amy and Courtney's bitbeast...

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kai demanded, his eyes locked in a glaring match with his younger sister, meaning the question was directed at her. Truth be told, he didn't really care where Tala was... he only cared about the fact that they were alone together… somewhere.

"We were having some fun, nothing more," sighed Tala, "besides, since when did you care about her?"

Kai grinded his teeth at the red haired boy, every inch of him was seething in anger.

"Kai chill, it was my idea anyway," Amy said, leaning against a window sill.

Kai was about to snap at Amy's comment, when he was interrupted by the buildings door opening and slamming shut again.

All eyes went towards the main hall where multiple foot steps could be heard; all of the boys were here… so who could possibly be running down the hall?

The question was answered by the entrance of four, out of breath, girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked, looking at her friends.

Melissa was the first to recover her breath, being the most hyper. "We have great news for you!" she exclaimed.

Courtney, Kaylie, and Brook nodded enthusiastically.

"You'll never believe it! You are going to be so happy! Guess who's in the neighborhood?" asked Courtney with excitement. "Well, technically, it's not the neighborhood since we are in the middle of the Outback, but…"

"Court, just get on with it," Amy sighed.

"Cole's here!" the four exclaimed, looking intently at their friend for the news.

Amy paled at the news, having just gotten over their break-up. She twitched at her ex's name, but seeing her friends' excited faces, she forced a smile and said: "that's great."

"I know isn't it!?" Melissa jumped up and down excitedly, not catching Amy's fake smile and forced words. "Maybe you can take a break from all this training and go see him or something?"

"Excuse my interruption of this obvious girly moment, who's Cole?" Bryan asked.

"Amy's boyfriend of course!" grinned Melissa.

"Boyfriend?" Bryan, Ian, and Spencer questioned.

"She has a boyfriend?" Kai asked, glaring darkly.

"Yup! Right Aim?" Melissa looked happily over at her friend.

Amy looked out the window, not responding.

"Uh… Aim… this is where you have a nice big smile on your face and state that yes, you have a boyfriend," Melissa said, approaching Amy.

"Huh…?" Amy stared at Melissa with a distant gaze, "yeah, right… Cole…"

"Uhhh… Aim… where's the enthusiasm?" Melissa asked, confused by her friends attitude.

"I'm sensing trouble in paradise," stated Courtney with a joker grin.

"Later Court," growled Amy, her voice just loud enough for her team to hear.

"Nuh-uh, I'm interested now… What happened?" Courtney pressed, at the same voice level.

Amy shot a dark glare at her hyper friend, before turning away again.

"Okay… later…" Courtney backed off immediately. "Oh, by the way, he started smoking again…"

"What!?" Amy whirled on the team of girl's, who, in response, jumped back in fear. "I can't believe him! That bastard!!"

"I think she's yelling through the pain," Melissa whispered to the others.

"Or she's just angry," Kaylie shrugged, "I mean… he hasn't smoked for four years… and now all of a sudden he's started again…"

"Or she's crazy…" Courtney grinned.

"I am not crazy!" Amy snapped, "and I'm not angry… I'm furious!" Amy closed her eyes and clenched her teeth tightly.

"So who dumped who?" Courtney pressed, whispering, "considering that you're angry with him and not the least bit sad suggests that you did."

Another growl from Amy was her response.

"I'll take that as an I'm right." Courtney examined her nails, pretending not to be the least bit interested in the news.

"I'll murder him." The words were barely audible, but the team of girls knew exactly what their second-in-command had said. "Is there any other purpose for your coming here?"

Brook shook her head, "I guess we didn't come at the best time, eh?"

"I dunno." Amy casually glanced over at her fuming brother, "it will certainly make things interesting for tonight."

"How so?" Kaylie asked, stealing a glance at Kai.

"As soon as you guys leave… I am going to be bombarded with questions which will be interesting to answer." Amy grinned, "especially since I technically won't have to answer… truthfully."

"Ah… well, later then," Melissa waved. "This is all we really wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh Aim," Brook paused before leaving. "Mr. Dickenson wants to speak with our team tomorrow… something about going home."

Amy's eyes widened, "home?"

Brook gave her friend a soft smile, "he was impressed with the Blade Breakers ability to execute the balance and counter balancing procedures. I'm pretty sure we'll be 'released' if the Demolition Boys are just as good. They are right?"

Amy smirked, "according to Hien they are."

"Ye-ah we get to go home!" cheered Melissa, leading the way out of the building, "cooler weather and changing leaves here we come!"

Tala blinked at the news, _she's leaving…_

"What was that about?" Bryan asked.

"They can be… a bit hysterical," sighed Amy.

"You… have a boyfriend?" Kai growled, he was clearly shaking with anger.

"Keyword: had," Amy corrected.

"Ahh… so what happened? Bet you're heart broken huh?" Bryan smirked, moving a little closer to her, "you need a shoulder to cry on." His words were met by a harsh elbow to the ribs from Kai.

"For starters, I dumped him, so I feel nothing for what happened," Amy stated, her words were met with a smile from Kai, "and secondly, I wouldn't cry on your shoulder even if I did feel anything."

"Harsh…" Bryan muttered, "I just wanted to be… sensitive to a woman's needs."

"Excuse me?" Amy put her hands on her hips, giving him a 'what do you mean by sensitive to a woman's needs'?

"Uhh… I mean… uh… never mind," flushed Bryan.

"You're going back tomorrow?" Tala voiced, his look was hard.

"Maybe," Amy shrugged, "from what Brook said I guess it all depends on how well you guys can balance and counter balance tomorrow."

* * *

"Soo," Tala leaned against the door frame to Amy's room, "if we don't do well tomorrow, will you still leave?"

"I don't know… depends on what Mr. Dickenson says," Amy yawned, lying on her bed, "who knows, maybe you guys will come with us to Canada."

"You think?" Tala asked, raising a quizzical brow. He made a motion, questioning whether or not he could enter.

Amy nodded, "close the door behind you… there's something I want to talk to you about, seeing as you are my partner." She stretched, sitting up on the bed.

Tala basically jumped to join her on the bed, "what about?"

"Cole…"

Tala looked at her in surprise, "you said you wanted to talk to me…. Since I was your partner… and you want to talk about your ex-boyfriend?"

Amy shrugged, "you're the only one I can really talk to… I mean my brother would get pissed off, Bryan would try to hit on me again… Ian and Spencer… kinda scare me."

Tala laughed, "you're afraid of Spencer and Ian?"

"Mostly Spencer…" grinned Amy, "I mean… he's a beast!"

Tala shook his head slowly, laughing at the girl beside him. "He is not. I mean… he may be a little on the buff side, but not a beast."

"Okay… maybe that was a little exaggeration… but still!" Amy's eyes sparked with amusement.

"I've never seen this side of you before… even when we were younger," Tala mused.

Amy shrugged, "we're getting off topic…"

"And that's a bad thing?" questioned he, wondering if she really wanted to think about that Cole guy.

"A little… I'm kind of worried about him," she sighed, thinking about what Courtney said.

"Worried?" Tala blinked at her, good moment completely ruined.

"Well yeah… I mean… I may not want him as a boyfriend anymore… but he's still a friend. I don't like that he's smoking." Amy's expression was a little pained.

"I see… so are you asking my advice?" Tala asked.

"You _are_ a guy," she pointed out.

"True say." Tala nodded, leaning back on his hands. "What do you want advice on?"

"If I should beat his head in or just yell at him… part me thinks this might be an act to make me feel guilty for dumping him," Amy growled. "He does this from time to time."

"You mean… he's smoking to make you think that he's so depressed that you dumped him that you will feel guilty and take him back?" Tala blinked at her, "you sure?"

"He's done worse," Amy shrugged, lying down on the bed.

Tala lay down beside her, "hmm… interesting… if you beat his head in… it would technically be murder and then you would go to jail."

"Point taken," chuckled Amy, yawning.

"Tired much? Did your nap this morning not help at all?"

"I wasn't really asleep… you on the other hand…" Amy turned to him with a childish grin. "You were out cold."

"I'm not use to such hot weather, it's not my fault." Tala grinned back at her, lying on his side.

"Whatever… excuses, excuses…"

Tala's grin turned to one very similar to Courtney's joker look, using one arm, he wrapped it around her and pulled Amy against him, with vindictive force. He almost wanted to laugh at Amy's expression.

"T-Tala…" she blinked, flushing deeply, "wh-what are you…"

He pressed his forehead against hers, "just… something I've been thinking of for quite some time."

"Don't tell me… you're going to pull a Bryan on me?" she demanded, her heart was hammering, but she willed herself not to show it. Putting a mask up and hoping to discourage him.

"Nah… he's all talk," mused Tala, "I prefer to act on things like this…" He moved his head, preparing to capture her lips when…

"Hey Amy, Mr. Dickenson's on the phone he wants to…" Kai paused his eyes glazing over in anger. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

* * *

Kai- --# WHAT THE HELL!?

Tala- Umm... Blackamber41... can you please take him out of the disclaimers/review reminders... before he kills me...

Blackamber41- he _won't_, I wouldn't let him

Amy- (looking over paper) do I really have to say all this!?

Blackamber41- Well... no... you can share it between the three of you

Tala- Umm, Blackamber, I'm pretty sure the only thing Kai wants to do is strangle me

Blackamber41- hmm... fine... BRYAN!!

Bryan- (pops in) what? I thought I wasn't allowed in this?

Blackamber41- Amy doesn't want to read all this... so you read half (hands paper)

Amy- how about... he just reads all of it, cause... I don't want to read any of it

Blackamber41- or that

Bryan- (ahem; glances over paper) ummm... this isn't all about Move Along... there's other things in here too...

Blackamber41- FINE! Just read the part about this story!

Bryan- (sigh) --' "any suggestions you want to make in this story (or changes you think should happen) just put them in a review and I will consider where I can fit it in the story." This is note from Blackamber's personal...uhh...

Blackamber41- it's on my profile okay!

Bryan- sorry... geez

Tala- (sigh) R&R


	14. Decision

Blackamber41- I have lots to say today… well I always have lots to say… but I'm going to have Amy say it instead.

Amy- Blackamber, first of all, would like to thank Smiffyizdabest suggestion used in this chapter, it was much better than her original idea

Kai- you cold say that again…

Tala- unfortunately… I have to agree… even though; I want this clear, I voted against this idea

Kai- and unfortunately for you, she's my sister

Amy- OKAY! Let's move on… Blackamber does not own beyblade or its characters… nor does she own Hien or Sohi

* * *

Kai couldn't even speak he was so angry with what he saw. Both Tala and Amy stood before him now, Amy looking quite embarrassed, and Tala… superior… he wasn't even ashamed. That's what bothered him the most. It wasn't the fact that he had tried to kiss his sister, but that he looked quite proud of himself for doing so. "You… I want to talk to," he growled, once he got control of himself, and pointed at Tala.

"Why? We all know what happened in there… so we all can talk about," Tala smugly stated.

"Tala…" Amy uneasily breathed, as much as she had disliked her brother… now that she was starting to get along… kind of… with him, she didn't really want to ruin it.

"No, he's got a point… I'd love to kill him right in front of you," Kai growled.

"Kai, this is ridiculous, just let it go," Amy pleaded. Truth be told the knowledge that Tala had tried to kiss her terrified her… but the fact that she wanted him to, scared her more.

Kai shot a glare at her.

"If you want to talk to him, I'll leave," she offered, the embarrassment was suffocating her. Before either of the boys could make a remark to her decision, she hurried out of the room, the door closing with a band behind her.

"I'm going to make this perfectly clear for you, stay away from her," snarled Kai.

"Well, that's a bit of a problem isn't it?" mused Tala, "after all, she is _my_ partner… or did you mean outside of beyblading?"

"Don't screw with me!" Kai snapped, his eyes blazing, "just keep away from her."

"She's not a little kid," Tala's gaze darkened, "I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself and make her own decisions."

Kai forcefully grabbed Tala's shirt and threw him against the nearest wall. "If I ever catch you even talking to her, I _will _kill you."

Tala pushed Kai's hands off of him, "like I said, she can make her own decisions." He slowly stormed out. He didn't even notice Amy standing beside the door and reaching to stop him, which she failed to do.

"Amy, come here!" Kai called into the hall.

Amy jumped to oblige her brothers' demand. "What?"

"Why was he in your room?" he growled darkly, "_alone_."

"I wanted to speak to him about something… and next thing I knew…"

"So he forced himself on you?" Kai felt a twinge of triumph, glad that his sister never agreed to kiss with Tala.

"NO! Not exactly…" Amy muttered.

Kai's eyes narrowed, "I don't want you talking with him anymore."

"Kai, that's unfair!" Amy exclaimed, "he's my team mate!"

"Not after today, you're going back to Canada tomorrow," Kai smirked.

"Not necessarily… and for all we know, you could be coming with us," argued Amy, "I don't see what's the big problem you have with what happened."

"Amy, you don't know him like I do," warned Kai, "I've given _him_ my warning already… you on the other hand, I'm giving an order."

"An order? I'm your sister not a servant!" hissed Amy.

"Then, as my sister, I expect you to obey!" Kai snarled, "stay away from him!"

Amy's eyes went dropped to the ground. "You're right… I don't know him like you do. I only know that out of the entire team, he tried the hardest to earn my trust." She turned angrily away from her brother, about to storm out of the room when her brother grabbed her arm.

"I don't care how well he may have treated you; I want you to star away from him. Understand?" Kai demanded, "what ever you may think of him now, it's not who he really is."

"Whatever." Amy yanked her arm out of Kai's grasp, continuing out of the room.

* * *

Blackamber41- wow... this chapter is really short...

Amy- Once more… Blackamber would like to thank Smiffyizdabest for this idea! I really liked it.

Kai- so did I

Tala- R&R

Amy- oh and don't forget to write your input of what you think should happen

Blackamber41- :D


	15. A Little Confusion

Blackamber41- DISCLAIM!! I COMMAND YOU!!

Melissa- _Excuse _me?

Courtney- she did not just do that

Kaylie- talk about rude

Blackamber41- I'm sorry!! I was just excited for finishing this chapter! please disclaim?

Amy- Blackamber41 does not own the Beyblade show or the people and bitbeast created by the people who created the show

Tala- that would be me

Kai- (glare)

Tala- (sigh) and the other guys associated with this fic

* * *

Amy stared up at the ceiling of her room, moonlight shimmered through her window. It was well past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about home, what Mel said.

"_Cooler weather and changing leaves here we come!" _

It was going to be cold alright. Mel was a little off with the seasons. It was probably getting close to Christmas there.

This topic, she told herself, was what was really troubling her. Not the incident with Kai and Tala, not the fact that Tala had tried to kiss her or that Kai banned her from seeing him. Oh no, it was the fact that she was going home to a Canadian Christmas and that she'd get to see the people she had come to call family, besides Brook, Courtney Melissa and Kaylie of course.

Her four team mates, plus Mrs. Carters, Dr. Carters, and Dr. Carters intern, Claire, were the only family Amy really cared about since Kai's "betrayal". She glanced over that offending, bright, flashing red numbers that read 2:30, contemplating whether or not if it would be too late to give them a call to say they might be coming home tomorrow… er… today. She was never good with time-zone, but after much calculation, she decided she would.

She grabbed her cell phone and left the room, looking for reception at any point in the building.

Tala forcefully launched Wolborg against the outside wall of the building; he was still seething in anger from Kai's earlier behavior. He didn't care that his launch was off or how much Wolborg bounced off the brick foundation. He paused briefly, trying to sort his own thoughts, he was thinking about his own behavior towards Amy.

_It wasn't exactly fair of me, forcing myself upon her like that,_ Tala thought, _well, it's not like she protested the action._

Just like fate to go knocking, as soon as he started thinking about her, he heard her voice. He groaned inwardly as already he began to move towards the sound of her voice. It seemed that knowing full well that Kai would kill him for going near his sister wasn't enough to stop him from doing so. He listened intently to Amy's conversation and ruled out that she wasn't talking to anyone in person, it seemed like she was just telling someone when she'd be going home… or rather that she'd be calling tomorrow if they were leaving. Her voice was slowly getting closer to him, it wasn't long before she had reached the corner and he now was adjacent to her.

"I'll see you around," Amy concluded her conversation on her cell. She replaced her cell in her pocket with a hefty sigh. She thought phoning home would ease her, yet she wasn't. She was still convinced that it wasn't the earlier predicament that was bothering her, yet nothing she tried helped. She growled inwardly, trying to pinpoint the start of her problem. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she failed to notice the center of her 'problems' until he had grabbed her and pulled her around the corner. She let out a small yelp as she was thrown out of her thoughts. "Tala!" she breathed in surprise, "what are you doing?"

"Getting some time with you alone, before Kai wakes up," answered Tala, "and finishing were we left off." Before she could question or protest his actions, he captured her lips with his own.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise but then she relaxed, eyes closing. She almost pouted when he broke away from her.

Tala smirked at Amy's expression, it was not a pout, but it certainly looked disappointed. "Am I really that bad?" he asked, sarcastically.

"I'm not sure about this," Amy sighed.

"What is there not to be sure about?" Tala questioned, pressing his forehead against hers. He brushed her face gently with his hand.

"It's just Kai…"

"Is being a jerk," Tala finished, "he practically disowned you when you were younger and now the guilt has caught up with him so he is going overboard with trying to be protective."

Amy was stunned with Tala's choice of words.

"Trust me," Tala's tone was gentle, "he'll get over this soon enough, as long as he never finds out." Tala muttered the last part to himself.

Amy, who had heard what Tala had said, began to laugh. "I hope that was a joke."

"Well, the part that he'll get over it was," grinned Tala.

Amy shook her head slowly, "why is it, that everything I know is wrong… feels so good?"

"Physics," Tala shrugged.

"Apparently," she grinned, her nose touching his.

"So you want more?" he teased, biting her bottom lip playfully.

"Maybe," she tried to say, but found it hard since her bottom lip was in between Tala's teeth.

"So… what are you doing up so late?" Tala asked, "I thought your insomnia was taken care of?"

"It is…" Amy began, trying to think of an excuse she could use.

"But…?" he tempted.

"My thoughts kept me up. I think I'm just excited to go home," Amy turned her head away from him.

"Huh? And not insomnia, right," mused Tala.

"I do have a way to keep my insomnia under control… it's just back home," she sheepishly said.

"Medication?" questioned Tala, with a slight chuckle, "you have medication for sleeping?"

"It's not just for sleeping," Amy stated, "and don't laugh."

"Really? What else is there to it?" he asked.

"Maybe some other time, it's not something I like to talk about," Amy admitted.

"Something happen?" Tala looked at her in concern.

Amy's eyes shot to the ground as she thought of an incident that still sent shivers down her spine. "I'll tell you later, I promise." She kissed him gently on the cheek before walking away.

The red haired boy watched her walk away with a hefty sigh. Part of him wanted to stop her from walking away, but the other knowing that it was probably best not to press the issue. Regardless he felt triumphant; Amy had chosen him over obeying her brother. He grinned maliciously, once it was safe he'd gloat to Kai, when Amy wasn't around of course. After all, Kai couldn't play the bad guy forever, he'd have to give it up someday… and as soon as that day came, Tala would rub it in his face of his and Amy's affair. (AN: I guess that's what you could call it… you all know what I mean though, right?) _Like I said Kai, she's not a little kid… she certainly doesn't kiss like one… _He grinned at his thought, yeah, once it got to a certain point, there would be nothing Kai could do... in theory.

* * *

Blackamber41- I think I like this chapter

Kai- (frozen in shock)

Amy- Ummm... what happened to him?

Tala- probably the kiss... or the biting of the lower lip... by the way, what was your favorite part? (slings arm around Amy's shoulder)

Kai- (growls darkly) _get away from her... _(rounds on Blackamber41) AND YOU! Making them do that!!

Blackamber41- WAHHH! He's being mean!! (cowers behind Amy and Tala)

Amy & Tala- (sigh) R&R


	16. Home Sweet Home

Blackamber- Huzzah! Another chapter! 

Tyson- who says huzzah anymore?

Blackamber- I do! And why are you here?

Tyson- the Mel, Brook, Courtney and Kaylie are on strike, Amy and Tala are M.I.A. and Kai's pissed off at you

Blackamber- what about Max? or Bryan?

Ray- I thought you didn't like Bryan doing disclaimers?

Blackamber- touche, Ray do the disclaimer please

Tyson- Awwww...

Ray- Blackamber doesn't own anything to do with Beyblade, except her team

* * *

Amy fidgeted uneasily in her seat as the plane grew ever closer to home. She hated flying, hated the feeling _of_ flying. 

Considering that they were flying home, you can imagine that Mr. Dickenson was quite pleased with the results of the Duo Beyblading... so pleased that he asked the Demolition Boys, and Blade Breakers, to accompany the Silver Fangs home and compete in the Duo Beyblading competition held there. You can also imagine that all, but one, of the Russian Team jumped at the idea to go to Canada and compete, and that one of the Silver Fangs' was quite pleased with the turn out; more so than the rest.

But, back to the flying issue...

Amy glanced at the clock on the TV, not even bothering to watch the in flight movie... it looked stupid anyway. (AN: I'm not good with Time Zones... so we're just going to say they're close to home and the plane lands in Toronto at 1) The white numbers flashed 12:40. She wanted to heave a sigh of relief as the Pilot's voice came over the PA to announce the planes' descent, but she didn't. She glanced out the window at the ant like cars racing on the 403, east bound. She wondered if one of those cars was Dr. Carters van... or if they were taking a monster bus to the house.

"Claire sent me a text," Brook's voice broke Amy's bewilderment.

She turned to her friend and captain, "she did, did she?"

"Yup, Norah, Derek and her are at the terminal... they all drove. We'll be with her in the truck," Brook stated.

Amy nodded, just happy to be home.

"She also has something she wishes to discuss with you," Brooks' voice went a little hard, her tone barely above a whisper, "something about medication."

Amy grinned, "I'll deal with it."

Brook shook her head, before turning behind her. "Mel, wake Court up."

The younger girl blinked at her captain, "something up?"

"I was just telling Aim, we're getting a ride with Claire." Brook looked toward the sleeping blonde, "I don't want you guys to wander aimlessly in the airport."

"Ooo, they're there already?!" Kaylie asked excitedly as Mel woke Courtney up.

"Yeah, Claire text me to say so," grinned Brook.

"We"re doing what now?" a drowsy blonde asked.

"Riding with Claire," Mel passed on.

"For real!? Sick!" Courtney cheered.

"Umm... who's Claire?" Tyson asked.

"The coolest twenty-six year old of life!" Courtney, Mel, and Kaylie exclaimed.

Amy rolled her eyes, then began to wonder why Claire hadn't text her about the medication rather than Brook. "Hey, Brook..."

"Your cell's off," Brook responded with a grin.

Amy chuckled, shaking her head.

* * *

"CLAIRE! NORAH!! DEREK!!" Mel screamed in the terminal, running toward three people. Two of which were at least in their thirties, one late twenties.

Dr. Derek Carters grinned at the hyper young girl, he was a man of thirty-five with light brown, short hair. His blue eyes sparkled in amusement to see the final members of the Carter "family" home.

Norah Carters, his wife, was thirty-two. Auburn hair, gentle grey eyes and a motherly personality. She was first to engage Melissa in a hug. "Welcome home," she greeted.

The young intern, Claire Matthew, could've easily passed off as Courtney's older sister, except for the lacking of freckles. "How's it going guys?" she asked as the rest of the Silver Fangs' caught up.

"Can't complain," Courtney shrugged, after being allowed to breathe from Norah's hug.

"Amy, you too," Norah beckoned, approaching the eldest of the team.

Amy sighed, though willingly hugged the woman she came to think of as _her_ mother.

"How have you been?" Norah whispered to the girl.

"Fair," came the response.

"Your head okay?" there was concern written all over the woman's face as she looked into the silver-grey eyes.

Amy smirked, "yeah, it's fine."

"Home sick?" the woman laughed.

"A little," Amy grinned.

"So, I believe we should introduce ourselves. I am Dr. Derek Carters, since their arrival here I have been the girl's guardian. This is my wife, Norah, and my promising intern Claire Matthew." Derek pointed to his wife and Claire as he introduced them. "I believe we have met briefly, Mr. Dickenson."

"Ah, yes. Back when Ron worked with you," the elderly man agreed. "These two teams are the Blade Breakers and the Demolition Boys. This is Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Max, Ray, and Kenny. And, one this team, Kai, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, and Ian."

"Pleasure," Norah bowed slightly. "Well, I have the bigger of the vans, so I guess I'll be taking the Blade Breakers, was it?"

The team nodded and obediently followed the older woman out of the terminal.

"I'll see you when you get home," Derek nodded to the Silver Fangs before pointing to the Demolition Boys and saying: "you boys with me, let's hustle."

Amy slowly shook her head, before turning toward Claire, expecting an angry glare and harsh words.

Instead, Claire thrust a medicine container into her hand and said; "you forgot this, Derek will speak to you about it later." And with that, the older blonde lead the girls to the parking lot, where an old Chevy truck sat waiting.

* * *

"You happy to be home?" Claire asked the hyper active young girl (Mel), as she raced through the snow toward the Carters house.

Mel glanced back at the older woman with a bright grin, nodding ecstatically. "I don't even care that it's like, minus eight!"

"Or that it's about a week till Christmas?" Brook asked, inhaling the brisk winter air after being stuck in a truck for almost two-hours.

"REALLY!?" Mel's eyes came alight, "good thing I did some shopping in Australia then, right?"

"Shopping, aside from boys and beyblades, is the only thing you ever think about," Amy muttered.

"That's not true," argued the younger, and shorter, girl. As Mel's hand touched the handle to the front door, a chorus of barks filled the air. "How do they always know?" she muttered throwing the door open and immediately getting submerged beneath three large Huskies. She giggled happily as their warm, pink tongue continuously licked her face. "C'mon guys, knock it off," she ordered between laughs. The dogs, of course, completely ignored her.

Amy smiled at the sight, placing her two index fingers at the corners of her mouth, she let out a loud high-pitched whistle. Three furry faces turned quickly toward her. Blue and brown eyes grew almost wider in excitement. Amy smiled brighter at one particular dog. His fur a mix of greys, creams, whites, and blacks, with a small tuft of red at his scruff. "How's my boy?" she asked, dropping to her knees and throwing her arms wide open, welcoming the dog, who readily raced toward her. "How's my Nicol?"

The dog nuzzled her face, planting a few of his kisses on her cheeks as he whimpered excitedly. The husky was glad to have his master back, those few weeks had felt a lot longer to him.

"Ah, now there's a sight that's all too familiar," the warm voice of Derek came with a chuckle, "he certainly looks happy to see you."

"You think?" Amy smiled at the man, scratching Nicol's head. She rose to her feet, brushing snow off her legs and looking over where Mel was still sitting in the snow, one of the dogs still on top of her. The final dog had migrated to the other girls, welcoming them with excited whimpers and barks.

Nicol was first out of the three to notice the new comers, his ears went flat and let out a low warning growl.

"Hey, easy Nic," scolded Amy, hearing the growl. "They're friends... and family."

The dogs' growl didn't cease, but lightened up slightly.

Norah sighed, being the last to arrive and immediately sensing Hilary's uneasiness toward Nicols' growling. "Don't let him intimidate you, he's like this with all new comers. Give him a day or two and he'll stop."

"Unless you're Cole," Mel pointed out, from her spot on the lawn. "Then he won't just growl at you... but actually bare his fangs. I wonder what he had against Cole..."

_What was there not to have against him, _Amy privately thought. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation inside, rather than out in the snow... and Mel... push Tolle off you," Amy ordered, referring to the white husky who had made a point to sit on top of the helpless Mel.

"I don't want to hurt him though," whimpered the small girl.

Kaylie rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of her friend. "Mel... you won't hurt him, just give him a little shove and he'll get off you."

"What if I push him too hard and he falls on his paw funny and hurts it?" Mel asked in fear.

"Who knew she could be such a pessimist," Courtney joked.

Amy looked down at the husky at her side, getting an idea. "Nic," she patted her leg to get his attention, then pointed to Tolle, "go get him."

With an excited bark, the husky leapt toward Tolle, and Mel, jumping on the white dog, pushing Tolle off and landing on Mel instead. Mel shrieked and jumped to her feet as the dogs wrestled around her.

"There, problem solved," Amy smirked, walking past the girl and dogs and into the open doorway.

"Amy," Derek called after her, "a moment of your time." He glanced toward the fence that lead toward the back of the house.

Amy dropped her bag in the entrance hall and exited the house once more. She locked eyes with Tala and caught his smile and wink and knew what it meant. Tonight... in the forest, where no one would see them together. She smiled back, pretending it to be toward everyone before following Derek toward the back.

* * *

Blackamber- (Hugs Amy and Tala) HUZZAH! YOU'RE NO LONGER M.I.A.!! 

Amy- who says huzzah anymore?

Blackamber- I DO! Geez we already had this conversation! Right Tyson?

Tyson- hmph!

Tala- What's his problem?

Hilary- Blackamber wouldn't let him do the disclaimer

Blackamber- umm... quick question Amy... why are your team mates on strike?

Amy- I dunno, you wrote this

Blackamber- once again I say, touche... so they're no longer on strike! Kaylie say it!

Kaylie- Please R&R?

Blackamber- that's not exactly what I meant TT oh well... (sigh) Bryan you know what I want... say it...

Bryan- don't forget to review your input... and Blackamber would like people to take her poll on her account page... she's really curious about your answers...

Blackamber- that is especially for anyone who has read any of my other fanfictions :D Peace out!


	17. Talk

Blackamber- wow...

Amy- What?

Blackamber- I'm on a role aren't I?

Melissa- yeah... I'm surprised... you wrote a whole essay and two chapters today... you're not lazy anymore!

Blackamber- Lazy me? I am never lazy!! How dare you sir!

Melissa- I'm a girl...

Blackamber- How dare you... ma'am!

Tala- Blackamber owns nothing but her own story and characters...

Amy- what a surprise...

* * *

"You know why you take them, correct?" Derek asked, leaning against the chain-link fence. 

"Take what?" questioned Amy, resting an arm against the fence.

"Aim," his stern tone told Amy _exactly_ what he meant. She took the container of pills out of her pocket, "yeah those. I heard you had a seizure while over in Australia, that true?"

"It was a small one, nothing to be worried about," confirmed Amy.

"It's funny though, isn't it?" Derek smirked at the young woman.

"What is?"

"That ever since you started taking the medication you haven't had a single seizure, a twitch here and there, but not a full one," Derek mused.

"Your point?" Amy sighed, knowing that he was going to get to it even if she hadn't asked.

"The one time you don't have your medication with you, you have a seizure," he finished, "imagine that."

"I get the point, meds must be with me at all times," Amy raised her hands in defense.

"Amy this isn't a joke," Derek warned, "how's your head, by the way?"

"Fine, Norah already asked me," Amy responded, "it was just a small one, probably my body protesting to the lack of drugs." She grinned at her joke. One glance at Derek made her joke stop dead, "sorry."

Derek sighed, shaking his head at the teen. "I would like to give your head a small examination, just to see how things are going in there." He brushed her hair aside gently on the left side of her head, revealing a long scar.

Amy sighed, smiling lightly, "you just don't believe me anymore, eh doc?"

"Tomorrow then, after lunch." Derek turned and walked to the house, leaving the teen to brood over what was said.

Amy looked down at the container, then shrugged. _Might as well,_ she thought, taking two pills out. She was about to take them when-

"So these are your sleeping pills huh?" Tala asked, snatching the container away and nearly causing Amy to drop the pills she was holding.

"Oi, be careful! And what are you doing, if Kai catches us-

"He won't," Tala assured.

"What makes you so sure?" Amy questioned.

"Because, we are going this way," Tala stated, pulling Amy towards the forest.

"I thought we were doing this tonight," Amy blinked.

"I saw an opportunity and took it. More time for us to be alone together," Tala smiled brightly, yet suggestively, at her.

"Well, aren't you clever," Amy smirked.

Tala pulled her closer to him, kissing her and whispering against her mouth, "I thought so."

Amy grinned, kissing him back.

He ran his fingers through her hair gazing across her features. His brows furrowed in concern as he caught sight of the pink scar across her left temple. "What's this?" he asked, running his finger gently across it, "did we…"

"No, I didn't get that at the Abbey," Amy placed a hand over his, "it was a few years ago, after I left the Abbey."

Tala lifted her hand up to look closer at the scar. "How did this happen?" he asked, kissing the scar gently.

"Tala…"

"Don't avoid the question Aim," he growled.

"AH! Nickname," Amy whined.

"AH! Boyfriend," retorted Tala, in the exact same way as Amy had exclaimed.

"Touché."

"Now, answer," Tala wasn't asking now.

Amy sighed, "it happened when I escaped from… someplace north of here. The person who ran the place, he was basically another Borus, he and his son, my first 'boyfriend', didn't let me get out unscathed. I don't exactly remember how, or who did it, but my head was basically cracked open. Derek fixed it up but since I have issues with surgery he never really got a look at the damage to the skull."

"Huh… what's wrong with surgery, crazy?" Tala teased.

"Trust me, if you ever go to that place you'd understand," Amy stated.

"I'll make an appointment for tomorrow morning," Tala grinned, kissing her head again, "now I just need directions."

"I was being sarcastic. I would never wish that place upon my greatest enemy," Amy looked painfully at him. She moved closer to him, looking for comfort, which he willingly gave.

Tala held her tightly; he didn't want to feel so sorry for her… to pity her. But he did. He felt sorry for what happened to her, he felt horrible for treating her the way that he and his friends had. "You think we should head back soon?"

"If you're cold, you can go back," Amy's voice was muffled by Tala's jacket.

"We should probably head to the house at different times," suggested Tala, not even moving to release his hold on her.

"I'll go back first," Amy said, "I'll say that I saw you practicing while I was coming in." She began to squirm in his hold, trying and failing to get away. "Umm, I'm going to need you to let go of me if I'm going to go in."

"Just a moment," Tala murmured, resting his head upon hers.

"Savoring the feeling?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, unlike you, I probably have stuff to do and you never gave me the chance to take my medication, so if I spontaneously have a seizure while you're hugging me I'll never forgive you." Amy grinned playfully up at Tala.

"Fair enough." With a sigh, Tala released her. "Hey, Aim. You're fourteen right?"

"Fifteen… as of two days ago," Amy grinned, knocking the pills back with a scrunched face of disgust.

"Lovely," Tala commented toward the look.

"Aren't I?" joked Amy, turning towards the house and leaving the red-haired Russian alone in the Canadian forest.

* * *

Blackamber- This chapter was fun... I like the "Ah!" part... in my mind I can hear their voices and it makes me laugh... 

Amy- she's officially lost it...

Tala- apparently...

Kai- Well... she does have a certificate stating that she is slightly insane...

Blackamber- YAY! Grumpy is back!!

Kai- --#

Blackamber- and it's not a real certificate! If you look at the signature it's my sisters...

Brook- Ah, but your sister is a nurse

Blackamber- true say...

Amy- R&R

Tala- and make the madness stop...

Kaylie- you should know by now...

Courtney- the madness _never_ stops


	18. Forced into Singing

Blackamber- I've been really neglecting my other stories...

Melissa- Oh well, this is fun!

Brook- hey... this is a song fic...

Hilary- with not just one song... but two!

Kaylie- How dare you!

Blackamber- I'm sorry... just the first song fit so well with Amy's past... and then after I used it... I felt bad for Tala... so I had to do something... and I really like both the songs...

Amy- so now we not only have to disclaim the anime but the songs as well...

Blackamber- I changed a portion of the song to fit the singer... and the chorus I changed a bit too...

Kai- that still doesn't make it yours...

Blackamber- so disclaim it already!

Tala- (sigh) Blackamber does not own the songs Stupid Boy and The Hard Way, a guy named Keith Urban does...

Amy- insert usual disclaimer here

Melissa- She can't do that! can she?

Kai- She just did...

Courtney- ONWARD TO GLORY AND CHEESE STICKS!

Everyone else- O.O Ummmmmm...

Courtney- sorry... I haven't said anything in a LONG time

Max- I think what my sister means is, on with the story

* * *

Nicol barked excitedly as Amy walked through the door, announcing her presence to the entire house-hold.

"Amy," Norah smiled brightly.

_Uh-oh… what does she want?_ Amy had learned many years ago that whenever Norah smiled like _that_ she wanted something that Amy did not want to do.

And just like that, Norah pulled out Amy's old acoustic guitar. "I was thinking, since we have guests over, that it would be nice if you and the other girls played something. It doesn't have to be Christmassy or anything, even though that would be nice too since it is a week until the 25th, but I know you don't like Christmas, so one of your old songs would be fine."

Amy stared at the instrument with a look that came pretty close to hatred. "Norah, I don't play anymore… remember?"

"I know… but I still think it would be nice… I mean, they are your friends… and they are guests," Norah's bright smile turned into her sweet one, the one no one could say 'no' to. "Entertainment is what makes a host good… and since we _are_ in the middle of a forest, entertaining is hard, though it helps when there are some musicians in the family… please?"

Amy sighed in defeat. "Fine," she offered her hand to take the offending instrument, "but only one song."

"That's not entertainment, you have to play at least two," argued Norah.

"Fine," Amy growled in exasperation, "two, but no more." She knew it was pointless to argue with the older woman, it was much easier to just agree and save ones breath. She was about to march into the living room, and leave a beaming Norah in the entrance hall when: "oh Amy, did you see where that red-haired boy went? I wouldn't want him to miss your playing and singing."

Amy sighed again, "outside…"

Norah immediately rushed outside to call Tala in.

Amy rolled her eyes as the older woman went outside, and continued into the living room.

Immediately a loud gasp was emitted by Melissa, who was sitting at a drum kit in the corner of the room. (AN: bet you didn't see _that_ coming). "She actually convinced you to do it?!"

"No way!" Courtney smiled holding a bass.

"Awesome!" Brook cheered, with her electric guitar.

Kaylie and Claire sat beside one another, various other instruments surrounding them.

"Yeah, yeah, big, friggen whoop," Amy snarled, not in the least bit happy with this arrangement. "Mel, follow me, kay?" Amy ordered, strumming a random chord.

The hyper active girl nodded excitedly, grabbing her drumsticks.

Amy closed her eyes, focusing on the chords needed to be played for the intro of the song. Not even looking at the neck of the guitar, she began to strum the tune.

_Well, she was precious like a flower_

_She grew wild, wild but innocent_

_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour_

_She was everything beautiful and different_

_Stupid boy_

_You can't fence that in_

_Stupid boy_

_It's like holding back the wind_

Tala had come in at some point during the first verse.

_She let her heart soar right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice_

_And that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_Stupid boy, stupid boy_

_Oh_

Not a single one of the Demolition Boys could look up after the chorus. Each one knew why that song was written, and avoided all eye contact with the teenaged girl. The guilt of what they had done was beginning to gnaw at them.

_So, what made you think that you could take a life_

_And push it, push it around_

_I guess to build yourself up so high_

_You had to take her and break her down_

_She let her heart soar right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans_

_She never knew she had a choice_

_And that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_You stupid boy_

_Oh, you always had to be right_

_But now you've lost the only thing_

_That ever made you feel alive_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Tala winced at the words, not understanding their meaning. Privately, he thought, and hoped, that line was about Cole. However, this entire song seemed based on her past… which meant that it would be impossible for that line to be about Cole. It may be directed at him now, but when it was written, it was about one of them… or… the other boyfriend… the one that hurt her.

_Well she let her heart soar right in your hands _

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_Yes, ya did_

_She never even knew she had a choice_

_And that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_You stupid boy…_

Amy paused, squeezing her eyes shut in pain, unwanted memories were bubbling up and it hurt. Not her heart though, her head.

_Oh, you're the same old, same old_

_Stupid boy_

She finally opened her eyes, gazing across the room. Just as she expected, her brother, Bryan, Spencer, Ian… even Tala couldn't look at her. She felt bad about that. Well, about the fact that Tala couldn't look at her… she'd make it up to him.

_It took a while for her to figure out she could run_

_And when she did, she was_

_Long gone, long gone._

She strummed her last chord and sat back, sighing deeply.

"Doesn't playing again feel good, Amy?" Norah asked, hopefully, her bright smile radiating on her face.

"No," Amy muttered under her breath.

"What?" Norah asked, not hearing.

"Yeah, it does," lied Amy, pasting a fake smile on. Hoping Norah would let her go.

Norah, realizing Amy wasn't starting the next song out of protest, cleared her throat and stated: "the agreement was two."

Amy groaned, finger picking some notes in a way that her team-mates and friend would recognize easily and join in.

_You've got your own way of looking at it baby_

_I guess that proves that I've got mine_

_Seems like our hearts are set on automatic_

_We say the first thing that comes to mind_

_It's just who we are baby, we've come too far to start over now_

_I know what you're thinkin'; I'm not always easy to be around_

Tala looked up at the lyrics, meeting Amy's gaze head on. She smiled gently at him and winked. Luckily for the both of them, Kai and the others still had yet to get over their guilt fest.

_But I do love you_

_You keep me believing that you love me too_

_And I know it's true_

_This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away_

_So, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way_

Tala returned the smile, understanding why, of all topics she could choose to sing about, she chose this. An apology for the previous song and to let him know she didn't think of him that way anymore.

_If I had a genie in a bottle_

_Three wishes I could wish for us_

_I wish we'd live forever and get along together_

_Turn these tempers into trust_

Amy slightly laughed while she sang that verse, thinking about how ridiculous it sounded and wondering what she had been on when she had written it. She sighed gently, and continued.

_But I do love you_

_You keep me believing that you love me too_

_And I know it's true_

_This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away_

_So, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way_

_Do it the hard way _

It's just who we are baby, we've come to far to start over now  
Believe me tonight love's the one thing in life we can't live without 

Tala got the message in that one without a falter. They were still on for tonight, even if they _had_ already met earlier. Tala's smile turned into an open smirk, he certainly liked this song.

_But I do love you_

_You keep me believing that you love me too_

_And I know it's true_

_This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away_

_So, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way_

Amy's chords turned into the notes she had played previously before singing. Not faltering with the beat in the least. With a few more notes, she ended with another chord and practically threw the guitar out of her hands. She shot Norah a look that said: 'there, happy?'

Norah simply nodded and smiled at the spirited teen.

"So…" Melissa began, moving away from the kit, "what's for dinner?"

_Who would've thought that Claire would learn to cook while we were away,_ Amy thought to her bit beast, _no more life-threatening meals…_

_**No one had ever died from Claire's cooking,**_ Hien argued.

_No… but Mel came close two summers ago,_ Amy joked, lying back on her bed. _It's good to be home… eh?_

_**Indeed,**_ her bit beast agreed, _**now, would like me to give you some privacy when Tala comes in here?**_

_Why do you ask? Since when were you so considerate towards my boyfriends?_ Amy was very curious. Following dinner, Tala and Amy had met outside… but discovered it much too cold to stay out for long… so it was decided, since Amy's room, as decided by her, was in the basement of the house (AN: more like mansion considering they are housing eighteen people and three dogs) that they would meet there. On top of that, Amy's door had a lock… so no one could barge in on them and discover them… like a certain grouchy brother.

_**Your other boyfriends needed to be watched constantly… especially that Cole character. Honestly, you should have clued in that something was wrong with him since Nicol kept trying to attack him every chance he got. **_The bit beast was amazed by the fact that such an observant girl could be so naïve towards details in people.

_Touché,_ Amy thought back, _so… this means you trust Tala?_

_**I like his character… your brother's words worry me though. For now I will give him the benefit of the doubt until I found the truth out. Have fun.**_ And with that, the bit beast left its blade and blader.

_He makes it sound as though Tala and I are going to be sleeping together… pervert wolf,_ Amy thought darkly.

_**I can still hear you,**_ Hien chuckled.

_Good,_ Amy retorted with a smile.

* * *

Blackamber- all my good humor was used up at the top T.T I have nothing to say here that's funny...

Amy- wow... she looks so sad...

Kai- DON'T! That's how she gets you... makes you believe she's all sad and helpless... then the next thing you know... you're just like her...

Tala- (thinking) someone woke up on the dramatic side of the bed today

Blackamber- what's so bad about being like me?

Kai- do I really need to answer that (answers obvious- she's a freak, crazy, lunatic, idiotic, lame... etc.)

Tala- R&R


	19. Memories of

blackamber- I HATE EXAMS!!

(silence)

blackamber- where is everyone?

Bryan- they're mad at you because you haven't updated in a while...

blackamber- so... I'm stuck with you... great...

Bryan- HEY! You should be honored! I'm the only one who remained loyal to you...

blackamber- shut up and disclaim

Bryan- (mutters under breath) no appreciation what so ever (aloud) blackamber owns nothing except her own characters

* * *

Amy stretched in her bed, her hand grazing the still warm spot where Tala should have been. She blinked in confusion, had he left? She stared at the spot in, puzzlement evident on her face.

"And they say you have trouble sleeping?" his teasing voice came from her other side. She rolled over, grinning at the red-haired teenager, whose hair was wet from an obvious shower he had just taken. "You didn't even twitch when I left," he smiled, sitting down beside her, "your shower's nice."

"I'm glad you like it," Amy mumbled, moving closer to him.

"Are you planning on _ever_ leaving that bed?" he asked, "you never sleep in this late."

"Why? What time is it?" Amy cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"About 10:30," Tala grinned, knowing the reaction that would follow.

"What!? Crap!" Amy jumped out of bed, "and the tournament starts today too, dammit! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?"

"Hey, don't blame me," Tala raised his hands in defense, "I only woke up fifteen minutes ago..."

"Well, you should have woken me up then!" Amy snapped, in an obviously bad mood.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart," Tala joked. Amy glared at him, "what I'm serious," was he response to said look, "and besides, the tournament doesn't start until tomorrow."

"What?" Amy froze in the middle of her digging through her drawers.

"You really think I would let you sleep in this late if the tournament _was_ today?" asked Tala.

Amy sighed, "you're right... I'm sorry. I've never slept in this late before... my mind just instantly went to 'something must be wrong because it's past six in the morning.'"

Tala chuckled from his spot on the bed, "if you want to go back to bed, no one will blame you."

"No... I don't think so," Amy shook her head, "if I go back to bed, then you can't leave... or else you might be spotted by Kai."

Tala smiled at her, "I don't mind that."

"Pervert," joked Amy, turning her attention back to her clothes.

"Amy! Can you come up for a second!" Norah's voice called down the stairs.

"Coming!" Amy called back, before whispering to Tala, "stay here." She jogged up the stairs, unlocking and then opening the door to the basement, "what is it?"

"Wow, you're not even dressed," Melissa said in surprise from the kitchen.

"Shut up," Amy growled, "I had a late night."

"Oh? Did you get called by Norb?" Norah asked, "what was wrong? Or... could you not sleep?"

"No... Norb called me," Amy yawned and stretched, "it was about Indy."

Norah's expression did a 180, "oh no, is he okay!? He didn't get hurt did he? Oh dear, it's so icy outside I hope nothing bad happened... are the rest of the horses okay?"

"Their fine... Indy just needed a shot," Amy laughed at Norah's exclamations.

Norah gave a sigh of relief, "you should have said so earlier, I nearly had a heart attack."

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" questioned Amy, "is that all you called me up here for?"

"Ah, no... Cole's on the phone," Norah smiled, missing Amy's grimace, and handed her the phone.

"Thanks..." Amy grumbled. "Hi Cole how's it going in Australia."

"It's... fine," the response came.

Amy listened to the background for a second, "are you in a airport?"

There was silence until Luke's voice came over the phone, "yeah! We're at the Toronto Airport now, we're home!"

Another moment of silence, "the guy didn't even listen to our music before we got drafted, turns out he's not a big ska fan," came Brad's voice.

"Bummer," Amy said, "I'm sorry, I guess you're taking it pretty hard, huh guys?"

It was Mike who got the phone next, "not so much, the heat is killing us. If you're over your depression maybe we can jam together when we get back?"

"Depression?" Amy echoed, haughtily.

"Yeah, you know about Ron's death and all.. I mean it was two years ago," Mike continued. In the background the unmistakable sound of Cole trying to take the phone away and at the same time stop Mike from speaking could be heard.

Amy paled, that was right... Ron died... two years ago today. She felt her throat tighten and she trembled slightly.

"Aim, I'm sorry... he doesn't understand that your still pretty sensitive to that," Cole apologized.

"It's... fine," Amy choked out... then cleared her voice, her tone turning harsh, "and what is this I hear about you smoking again?"

"He's smoking again?" Norah inquired, eavesdropping on her conversation. Amy motioned for her to be quiet.

"Uh... well, you know... I miss you and smoking makes me feel better..." Cole uneasily stated.

"Yet you can quit on a dime once I take you back... interesting," stated Amy sarcastically.

"Does that mean... we're together again?" Cole hopefully asked.

"In your dreams, jack ass!" Amy snapped, turning the phone off and storming downstairs.

"Oh my," Norah gasped, "what was that all about?"

"Amy and Cole broke up," Kaylie, coolly, answered, "he's smoking to try and make her feel guilty and take him back."

* * *

"Something wrong?" Tala asked, lying on Amy's bed.

"No," Amy snapped, "everything is all bright and shiny!" She angrily grabbed clothes and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her.

Tala exhaled a breath, letting her cool off a little before fully confronting her.

Amy turned on the shower, letting the hot water hit her face. She closed her eyes, thinking of Ron Patterson... the would've-been-twenty-five-year-old-if-it-hadn't-been-for-her former stable hand... before Norb. He was like a big brother to her, he teased her, argued with her, the works.

When she had first arrived at the Carters house, Mel, Kaylie, and Brook all lived there already; with the addition of Ron. He was doing community volunteer service at the barn the Carters owned. She had been found by Mel... who ran back to the house screaming there was a dead girl on the lawn. She wasn't dead, but pretty darn close, with her left temple nearly completely smashed open and the deep gash along her right side, she was lucky to still be alive.

She was unconscious at the time she had been recovered, but as soon as she regained consciousness, she immediately began to fight Dr. Carters every step of the way. He had tried to get a look at the healing, whip marks on her back, she twisted over onto her back and bit his free hand. She had bit with such force that drew blood, and refused to let go until he let her go. In the end, she had won that fight, and hid from the household in the rafters of the barn. She would not leave the grounds in fear she would be caught again.

Everyone, minus Ron, were trying to force themselves on her, trying to get her to see that they were no threat. She had seen that act too many times to trust it with these strangers, she ignored their attempts, giving them the cold shoulder, dark glares, and attacked if they approached her.

However, over time, she grew interested in Ron. She was confused by him; when he wasn't working he'd sit on the porch strumming his guitar, unlike the rest of the household, he didn't give her a second look. One day, she found herself sitting beside him watching him play. He turned to her asking, "what do you want?"

In response, she shot him a dark glare, which he matched with one of his own. She was taken aback by this action. He was certainly different; following that day, Ron and Amy were seen together a lot. It was through him that she understood that this family wasn't going to hurt her, and that they were treating her like family.

Family. How that word use to burn in her mind, fueling anger and hatred for how her brother treated her, yet now... now it gave her a nice, warm feeling.

Amy's mind traveled to her guitar upstairs... no not hers... it was Ron's... he gave her it when he had gotten his electric. He had taught her how to play. How she missed her big 'brother'. If she had not started an argument with him that day... he would not have gotten hit by that truck... if she had not distracted him.

_I'm sorry... Ronnie,_ she opened her eyes, her hand traveling over the knobs controlling the heat of the water. Drowning her sorrows as she turned the heat up.

* * *

blackamber- (sings) all by myself... don't wanna be... all by myself

Bryan- you are not alone!

blackamber- You don't count!

Amy- umm...

blackamber- YAY! You've returned!!

Amy- yeah... I felt bad that you were stuck with Bryan... so I dragged Tala along with me

Tala- (waves) 'sup?

blackamber- (hugs both) Thank god! I am not alone anymore!!

Bryan- YOU WERE NEVER ALONE!!!

Tala- (sighs) R&R


	20. A Brother and Sister Moment

blackamber- Huzzah for longest chapter yet!! (that is without having a song in the middle of it)

Kaylie- (surprised) you mean... you didn't use a song in here and it's over 1000 words?

blackamber- actually... it's over 2000 (claps excitedly)

Melissa- is that before or after this note?

blackamber- (even more excited) before!! YAY!

Amy- oh dear...

blackamber- now... who shall do the disclaimer... I know! KAI!

Kai- why me?

blackamber- because you love me? (puppy dog eyes)

Kai- not even!

blackamber- fine... because I didn't make any Tala/Amy romance in this one...

Kai- (thinks for a minute) okay... Blackamber owns nothing except her own characters

* * *

"Oh my," Norah gasped, "what was that all about?"

"Amy and Cole broke up," Kaylie, coolly, answered, "he's smoking to try and make her feel guilty and take him back."

Norah shook her head slowly, "that boy... " She looked to the open door of to the basement where Amy had disappeared. "The expression on her face a moment ago... it looked just like the one she had on when anyone mentions Ronnie."

Kai looked up at the mention of _another_ boys name, "who's Ronnie?"

"He use to work in the stable before Norb. He was a very important person to Amy," Courtney explained.

Kai cocked an eyebrow at her, immediately getting the wrong impression.

"I guess you could say, he was like a big brother to her while he was here," Brook finished, catching Kai's look.

"So, what happened to this guy?" Tyson asked.

"He died," Melissa said, sorrowfully, "two years ago."

Kaylie wore the expression of someone just remembering something, "come with me." She ushered the boys and the rest of the family into the family room; grabbing a tape, she stuck it into the VCR. "Through this, you'll learn more about Amy, except for the things she keeps to herself. We never watch the last bit though... only Brook knows what happened there."

The tape started... with Mel.

_"Do you have to film _everything_," the young girl asked, not anywhere close to being a teen._

_"The least you could do is be a little supportive to my film making dreams," Kaylie's voice mocked, turning the camera in a different direction._

_"You guys," Brook's exasperated voice sounded, not on screen._

_The frame locked on blood on the ground._

_"What's that?" Kaylie questioned, zooming the camera in on the red splotches. _

_"There must be an injured animal nearby, I'll get Ron," Brook's voice slowly faded along with the crunching of shoes on snow, heading back in the direction they had come from. _

_The splotches turned to long drags, signalling that the injured something could no longer walk, but was determined to keep moving. _

_"You think it might be a wolf?" Mel cautiously asked._

_"I don't think so..." Kaylie stated, following the blood._

_"I'll go ahead and check." Melissa ran off in the direction of the main house. She was gone for maybe two minutes before an earpiercing scream sounded. _

_Kaylie broke into a run, following the sound until the screams got more audiable. "There's dead girl here!!" Kaylie froze at the figure lying in the snow. She was older than her, but only by a few years. The girl's hair was two shades of blue, but most of it was matted with blood. Her left temple was nearly smashed open, a deep gash ran along her right side. The girl was quite still and pale, certainly looked dead. _

_"Mel, get Derek," Kaylie ordered, kneeling beside the stranger. She could see her still breathing, it was shallow and weak, but she was still alive. "Quickly, she's still alive!" she yelled at her friend when Mel hadn't moved._

Just looking at the expressions on the boys face made Kaylie fast forward a bit, while adding an explanation. "That's how we met her... she won't tell us much about her past or how that happened. Really the only people who knew, I think, are Brook and Ronnie."

Kaylie stopped at a different part.

_A boy in his late teens sat on the front porch of the main house, strumming on an acustic guitar. His blonde hair was in a fo-hawk, he had loop earings, and wore the typical, tough guy styled clothing. The same girl from the first clip, Amy, was near him, looking uneasy, but curious at the same time. The sign of her ever being injured was the evident, healing scab on the side of her face. She approached him cautiously, keeping an obvious warry eye on him as though he'd turn around and hit at any moment. _

_Finally, the strumming stopped. The blonde haired boy turned to her. "What do you want?" he asked darkly. _

_Amy held her head high, and then glared savagly at him. _

_The teen paused for the briefest of moments, and then shot an equal glare back at her. He leveled his head with hers so that their eyes would meet. _

_The glared at each other for some time, until Ron's face broke into an easy smile. "You're certainly good at that," he smirked. _

_Amy blinked at him, originally taken aback by his glare, but now he was smiling at her. Before she knew it, she was smiling too. _

_"You're alright, kid," it wasn't a question, but a statement. Without thinking, the teen reached out and ruffled her hair, being careful around the wound, "just stick with me, 'kay kid?"_

_Amy's expression changed drastically, from happiness, to look of someone who had just been shot by their best friend. Pain showed clearly in her eyes, but she nodded at the teen, trying to smile again. _

Once again Kaylie hit fast forward, "they were really close after that... I think it's about time we saw what happened..."

"You don't have to," Brook intervened, knowing the contents of what Kaylie wanted to show them.

"I think we should..." Kaylie paused the tape, nearing the end of it.

Norah caught her breath, part of her not wanting to watch, yet another unable to turn her eyes away. No one had noticed when Tala and Amy had joined them.

_"Ron!" Amy's more mature voice called, "your mom wants to talk to you!"_

_"Tell her I went out!" the same teen from the previous clip called back._

_"I already told her I'd get you," argued Amy._

_"We'll tell her you were mistaken and I am not home," Ron shot back._

_"Ron," Amy scolded. _

_Ron shot her a look that said 'just tell her I'm busy then'. _

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Patterson, he's busy right now, I'll tell him to call you once he's done," Amy lied, with an angry sigh. She hung up the phone storming outside. "What is your problem!? All your mom wanted to do is talk to you!"_

_"Well, I _didn't_ want to talk to her," scowled Ron._

_"Why?" Amy demanded, "you do this _every single_ time, why? What's so bad about talking to your mom?"_

_"The only reason she wants to talk to me is to make up for walking out on my dad and I when I was five. And to apologize for not bailing me out of jail and allowing me to get stuck on probation here," Ron snapped._

_"At least she cares about you enough to apologize and wants to make up for her mistakes!" Amy snapped back._

_"If she really cared so much she wouldn't have left in the first place!" yelled Ron, storming away from her and towards the road._

_"Oh, gee, you have it so bad," Amy sarcastically called after him, chasing him, "I mean, all your mom wants to do is talk to you. My parents could careless if I died on the Carters lawn." _

_"At least they didn't walk out on you," Ron sneered._

_"No, but they dumped my brother and I at some Abbey in a different country!" Amy practically screamed, "they abandoned us when I was barely two years old! I didn't even know what they look like!"_

_"Well at least you had someone." Ron turned to her, "your life isn't that bad Amy, you had your brother, you weren't completely alone."_

_Amy scoffed at his words, "no, you're wrong. I've been alone since I was six. My brother, this person you suddenly think so highly of because he was with me when my parents abandoned us, turned his back on me and left me to the dogs. He didn't care about me... probably didn't even flinch when I was discovered gone... no... he probably cheered. Hoped I was dead even. I was a burden to him, nothing more; I was just in his way and once it got to a certain point, he tossed me aside to fulfil his own needs. Ron, your family actually cares about you, your mom seems like a great person if you give her the chance to..."_

_"You speak so highly of forgiveness, yet if the tables were turned would you welcome your family?" Ron asked, beginning to back up._

_Amy's eyes shot to the ground, "this is different..."_

_"Is it?" Ron asked, "or is it only different because no one has tried to contact you yet? Maybe you were abandoned for a reason."_

_Amy stared at him in horror, a smug was on his face. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she choked at the words: "maybe you're right..." She began to march past him. "Guess you are really _my_ brother..." she muttered as soon as she was beside him._

_Ron shook his head, not knowing what possessed him. "Kid, wait. I didn't mean it like that," he said, turning to her retreating back, he stepped out onto the road. "I don't know what came over me... c'mon stop." _

_Amy stopped walking. "No... you're right... maybe I was abandoned for a reason. I have no purpose in life... maybe... I was meant to die back then... maybe I should just go back..."_

_Ron's eyes widened, "don't you dare! If you go back there kid... I swear I'll..."_

_"You'll what? If you chase me... you'll share that fate," Amy turned to him, a distant look in her eyes. _

_"Kid... come on... you can't possibly be..."_

_His sentence was cut off... with blaring of a horn he was flung into the air. _

_Amy screamed, running to where his body landed. "RON!"_

Amy trembled, strangled sob died escaping her lips, announcing her presence.

"Oh, Amy," Norah rose, approaching the girl.

Amy took one look into Norah's loving, motherly gaze, and ran. Not towards Norah, but away. So away that she actually left the house. Her shoes were already on, she was planning on going out but curious as to what everyone was watching in the family room. She didn't feel the cold as she ran out to the barn. Instinct drew her there... as though she thought _he_ would be there. But of course he wasn't.

A soft nicker called to her, and without realizing she was astride the black gelding, bareback, and racing towards the road. Riding always did help clear her mind. Her head pressed into the horse's mane, she cried as she rode, leaving the direction up to the horse.

* * *

Tala didn't move, all eyes being on where Amy had once been, he knew he couldn't chase her, though he wanted to. It was Kai who rose and raced after her. Norah stopped him before he left. "Take this with you," she handed him a jacket, "go figure she'd forget it. You best talk to Norb first too, he'll help you catch her."

Kai just gave a curt nod before racing into the snow, towards the barn. If he had known what it would take to catch up to the sister, he would've sent someone else after her. The only suggestion this Norb fellow gave was taking _his_ horse, a very intimidating looking creature by the name of Boxer, who just so happened to be fully tacked. But seeing as he was already out there, Kai, only pretending of course, graciously accepted as the man pointed him in the right direction.

Catching up to her was easier than he had annitially thought, making her stop was the hard part. Much to his displeasure, in the end he had to make the horse go faster so he could cut off Amy. After executing said procedure, he quickly regretted it. Surprised by the sudden appearance of another horse in front of him, effectively blocking his path, the gelding reared as he halted, knocking Amy off his back.

_Dammit_, Kai inwardly curse, jumping from the saddle, jacket in hand, and racing to his sisters' side. She had rose quickly enough and seemed ever determined to keep going on her decided path.

Kai grabbed her wrist, hoping to stop her. She tried to wretch her hand free and only stopped when he had forcefully said: "Amy?"

Amy looked at him with such pain that Kai barely reconized her. All this time she had created this appearance of a strong, independent young woman, and yet now... she seemed almost... broken. "Amy," he said gentler, he pulled her towards him, "it's okay... you're okay."

Amy took the comfort willingly and, with her mask already dropped and burried, cried into her brothers' shoulder. "I'm sorry Kai," she sobbed, "all those things I said... I didn't really mean them... I was just so..."

Kai shushed her, not remembering the last time he had actually hugged her like this. "It's alright... you have a right to say all those things. I wasn't the best older brother." He wrapped her jacket around her with his free hand as he spoke, "I'm going to try to do a better job now. You're just going to have to trust me... 'kay kid?"

Amy almost laughed at his affectionate name when addressing her. "I'm not a kid... I'm barely a year younger than you," Amy scowled, jokingly, even though the tears still fell.

"But you're still younger," Kai responded, almost rocking her in his arms.

"Now it's getting ridiculous," Amy laughed, as Kai released her. "You actually willingly got on a horse?" she asked, looking at Boxer as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah," Kai said, unenthusiastically.

Amy grinned at him, "I'm surprised that Boxer behaved... the nearby rodeo ask to use him for the bucking bronco portion all the time." She laughed wickedly as Kai's face paled. "I'm only kidding." She motioned for the black gelding as he snatched at grass buried beneath the blanket of white, "Indy, come here." The horse looked up and walked steadily towards her, "you too Box." The other gelding, a deep chestnut, followed.

Pushing her arms through the sleeves of her jacket she looked at Kai, "well, since you're already out here..."

"Not on your life," her brother growled, grabbing Boxer's reins and beginning to lead him back to the house on foot.

Amy laughed, jumping up onto her horse's back and following her brother.

* * *

Kai- - -# 

blackamber- what!? I thought you'd be happy that there was no Tala/Amy romance?

Kai- I'm happy about that... but what's with that!?

blackamber- I thought it was cute... you can't be evil forever...

Kai- I would _never_ act like that!

blackamber- I know... but this is a fanfic... wait... you mean to tell me that if your sister was clearly distressed you would leave her to freeze rather than make her feel better and bring her a coat?

Kai- Yes

Amy- WHAT!?

Kai- Uh... I mean... no... of course not...

Amy- (glares darkly)

Tala- R&R before Amy kills Kai...

Bryan- I was asked to do this again... don't forget to input ideas for the next chapters... blackamber is having a bit of writers block... cheers!

blackamber- I thought you were Russian!

Bryan- I am!

blackamber- but you just said cheers! That's British Isles talk!

Bryan- Ugg... as Tala said... R&R


	21. The Beginning of the Tournament

blackamber- not so much Tala and Amy fluff in this one...

Amy- for a good reason...

Brook- More beyblading though... and an angry Amy as well

Amy- (eye twitches in anger)

Melissa- Wow... Brook you're psychic

WHAM!

Melissa- WAAAAAHH!! AMY HIT ME:'(

Courtney- Blackamber owns nothing... except our team

* * *

Amy stayed within the barn as Kai went back to the house. She stroked her black geldings neck affectionately, "you're a good boy, Indy. I'm sorry for making you run so hard." 

"So... your horse gets an apology yet no one else does for your sudden run off?"

"Do you make a habit of just appearing out of nowhere?" Amy asked the lavender haired boy.

Bryan smirked at her, "you expecting Tala to come after you."

"More or less," Amy shrugged, leaning against Indy, "what do you want?"

"Nothin' really, just came out here to see what was up," Bryan yawned, "I'm surprised though... that Kai went chasing after you. I mean... I'm amazed he hasn't figured you out."

"Pardon?" questioned Amy.

"You and Tala I mean. Didn't he _forbid_ either of you from going near one another outside of beyblading?" Bryan raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"How do you-

"Know? I'm Tala's best friend, he tells me everything," smiled Bryan.

"Does he now?" Amy's tone turned deathly cold, "and what of my brother, you gonna tell him now?"

"I should, shouldn't I? But unfortunately, Tala's my bro and we just don't do that to one another."

"How do you know we were forbidden to see each other?" asked Amy.

"Trust me, Aim-

"Shhk (A/N: you know those random noises some people make while interrupting others) I warned you about the nickname," Amy growled.

"If Tala can call you it, the rest of us can," Bryan grinned. "And everyone within a twenty yard radius could hear your brother fuming at the two of you." Bryan paused, studying her expression. "You angry at Tala for telling me?"

"A little..." Amy admitted

Bryan sighed, putting his plan into action. He had to seperate them at all costs, if Kai caught Amy and Tala together, Tala didn't stand a chance. "There's something you should know about Tala," Bryan admitted. _Sorry bro, I know how much you dig her but..._ "He's just using you."

"Oh really?" Amy growled, "what makes you so sure of that, and why should I believe his _bro_?"

"Because, if you guys manage to get past Kai, in the end you'll be the one who'll get hurt. You wonder why Kai was so against you two? Tala's the only one of us who hasn't really changed. He's acting. You leave, he won't feel a thing but laugh and look for other _prey._ He's leading you on until you let him-

"Sleep with me?" Amy asked, feeling as though icy talons were gripping and squeezing her heart.

"Intimately, I mean," Bryan pushed, almost feeling guilty at the expression on the younger of the Hiwatari's face. Key word- Almost. "You'd best end it quickly..." Bryan really hoped she'd fall for this lie, the expression she had on suggested she might.

"Leave me alone," Amy growled, burying her face into Indy's shoulder. The gelding turned his head to her, nudging her gently with his muzzle.

Bryan left quickly, nearly bumping into Norb as he did so.

"Oi, Aim," the older man called, "can you give me a hand tomorrow after the preliminary matches?"

"Sure," came Amy's muffled reply, "with what?"

"Some of the cattle from the ranch down the road got out. They asked us if we can catch the ones that escaped further up the road." Norb leaned against Indy's stall door.

"Sure," Amy replied once more.

Norb smiled at the teenager before leaving the barn, passing a certain red haired boy as he did.

"Uh, Aim? You here?" Tala called, uneasily. He was partially afraid that she'd still be upset from the video earlier, he wasn't good with crying girls... or any form of crying person.

"Don't call me that," she icily replied.

"Woah, where'd that come from?" Tala joked, glad to hear she wasn't still crying. "You mad that I didn't chase you or something? Believe me babe, I would've if Kai hadn't been there." Tala made his way over to Indy's stall, smiling at her.

"Babe?" she darkly questioned, turning to him, "you're such a guy."

"Well, I am a guy, if you've forgotten," Tala shook his head. He opened the stall door, walking towards her. "Look, I'll make it up to you tonight," he shot her a grin, one that seemed to prove Bryan's point earlier, "I promise."

"He was right," Amy muttered to herself.

Tala blinked at her, his grin fading. "Who?"

"Bryan," Amy snapped, "he told me you were just playing me. I didn't want to believe it but... apparently he was right." Her eyes narrowed into slits at him.

"Wait, Bryan told you what?" Tala asked, grabbing her arm. He'd talk to Bryan about this later.

"Whoops, I guess Bryan ruined your plans," she sneered, yanking her arm out of his grasp and exiting the stall.

"Aim," Tala turned towards her, "I don't know what exactly Bryan told you, but you gotta trust me. I would never 'play' you."

"Why not tell it to someone who cares," she snarled, leaving the barn.

_Bryan_, Tala thought, darkly.

* * *

"Umphf!"

"What'd you tell her!?" Tala snarled, pinning Bryan against a wall.

"Tell who what?" Bryan asked, wincing in pain.

"You know who," spat Tala, "for some reason she thinks I was playing her... unfortunately for you, she let it slip who told her that."

"Hey! I didn't say you were playing her," Bryan gasped in his defence.

"Oh really?" Tala asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Bryan urgently said, "I told her you were using her."

Tala growled, throwing him against the wall harder, "why!?"

"Because, if Kai caught you, you would be dead," stated Bryan, "I'm just looking out for you bro."

"Did you not think I already knew that? I was the one he threatened," Tala cried in exasperation. "Look, I knew the consequences of my actions from the beginning, we had a good thing going and you just waltzed in and _ruined_ it! You know what I-

"I prefer you angry to being dead," Bryan grumbled.

Tala narrowed his eyes at his comrade. "You are going to help me."

"Help you how?"

"You... are going to fix this," Tala ordered.

"Shouldn't you be the one to talk to her... I mean your the one she's mad at..." Bryan stated.

"She wouldn't be mad at me if it hadn't been for you." Tala released Bryan with a hefty sigh. "Besides, I doubt she'll listen to me."

"Uh... can we at least wait until she's cooled off... y'know... what for tomorrow so she has time to think over what happened and see how ridiculous it all was... what I said I mean." Bryan really had no want to talk to Amy about what he had told her... knowing that their would probably be some blunt object involved with the making up.

"As long as you fix this before the end of the tournament, I'm happy," Tala growled, storming away from Bryan.

Bryan breathed a sigh of relief. _I really should start minding my own buisness._

* * *

"Brad Best here with AJ Topper at the Canadian Duo Beyblading Tournament!"

"It looks like a good crowd made it through that harsh Canadian weather to be here today Brad, and a lot of recognizable teams."

"What makes you say that AJ?"

"Well, we've got the Blade Breakers and Demolition Boys here, that's a first."

"I didn't know they knew how to Duo Beyblade."

"Well, apparently they learned. But they aren't the only ones. We've also got the Majestics and a team we haven't seen in a while, the Saint Shields."

Tyson gaped in surprise, "the Saint Shields and Majestics are here?"

"Apparently," Melissa sighed.

"But of course, AJ, we've got the returning teams as well. The Burning Glory,Gigatechs, Shadow Riders and the reigning champs, the Silver Fangs."

A loud cheer rang through the stadium at the local teams names. Amy, being who she is, plugged her ears from the sound.

"What's the game plan, Kay?" Brook asked, yelling over the noise.

"Aim's going to be in reserve. You and Mel will fight first for every battle, the stronger of the team mates usually go in first, if they seem really tough, and you think that they maybe too much for Court and I, Amy and I will switch places. If we decide not to switch, but Court and I get beat, you'll team up with Aim. Got it?"

"Roger," Courtney nodded, adding in a mock salute.

"Aim, you alright with the plan?" Brook asked.

Amy nodded, "let's get 'em."

"We'll see you boys later, good luck," Melissa waved to her brother, and the rest of the team.

"Alright!" the announcer yelled (A/N: I forgot his name) "we're starting things off with the Silver Fangs vs the Shadow Riders!"

"Starting the Battle off from the Shadow Riders is Mike with his bit beast Tycho," Brad announced, "take it away AJ."

"This bear of fire is not one to mess with, especially with his signature move, Molton Body Slam."

"His partner Luke is also one not to take for granted. He and his hawk bit beast Avian certainly know how to speed things up with his Wind Spear."

"Well Brad, they'll be facing off against team captain, Brook of the Silver Fangs and her bit beast Madeen. Those boys better watch their backs with this cougars Earth Homing technique."

"Slow there AJ, let's not forget Brook's partner, Melissa. She and Voltaire are another thing to be wary of with the Lightning Strike."

"Alright, Bladers are you ready?" the announcer asked, "3... 2... 1..."

"Let it rip!" Brook, Mel, Luke and Mike all yelled.

"Looks like Brook and Mel are holding back a bit while Luke and Mike are going at them full force! What do you suppose their plan is Brad?"

"I don't know AJ, but if the champs want to keep their titles they are going to have to do more than just sit there and take the hits."

Sure enough, Brook and Mel were holding back, waiting for the best possible chance to attack and fight back. Madeen watched as Tycho circled her, bearing her fangs at the fire bear, flexing her muscles and stretching her claws, while Voltaire and Avian circled one another. The stag tossing his head while the hawk flexed his talons. At once, the bear and hawk attacked, blades clashing against their opponents while Brook and Mel assessed the situation.

"I don't know what's going through their heads, but this battle's going to be over soon if Melissa and Brook don't get into the game," warned Brad.

A swift nod passed between captain and team mate. "Voltaire, Madeen," the two called in unison, "Earth Strike!"

* * *

"Those boys are done for," Ian murmered to Spencer as the attack carried out as it had that day on Ayers Rock. The taller boy nodded, waiting patiently.

* * *

The two beyblades bounced back, one wobbling slightly. "C'mon Avian! Counter 'em!" Luke yelled.

"Yeah! Let's do this Tycho!!" Mike grinned at his partner.

"Molton Spear!!" the two boys yelled.

* * *

"Umm... I'm confused," Ian blinked, "aren't they suppose to be knocked out... how can they still be spinning and attacking?"

"That's a good question," Hilary responded, paling slightly at the sudden difficulty that became apparent.

* * *

A spear-like feather of light, which came from Avian's own body, landed in the middle of the battle. Tycho launched himself at the feather, turning it into pure molton lava as it exploded into tinnier fragmants and shot at their opponents, and their opponents bladers, like darts.

* * *

"Well, that's not dangerous at all," Hilary felt obligated to comment.

* * *

Madeen and Voltaire shook the fragments from the fur. Melissa winced as she removed the feathers, it was as painful as removing a bunch of thorns. Brook was less careful with the removal, brushing the fragments of forcefully. "Mel... shall we use the other one?"

"Might as well," Melissa nodded as the four blades clashed against one another, fighting for dominance in the dish.

"Alright then. Madeen!-

"Voltaire-

"Lightning Homing!"

"Well, this is new," Amy commented.

"Something we worked on while you were with the D-Boys," Courtney explained.

"We got a new one too?" Amy questioned.

"Wanna try it later?" Courtney asked.

"I take that as a 'yes, we do have a new one,'" grinned Amy.

"It's called Scarlet Ice," Kaylie said, jumping into the conversation.

"Would never have guessed," Amy rolled her eyes.

Avian's blade slammed against the side of the dish, spinning out of control from the force of the attack, while Tycho's blade zoomed straight past Mike hitting the far back wall.

"Wow! That was some hit!" the announcer yelled.

"I'll say it was. That was certainly something new from the Silver Fangs, wouldn't you say so Brad?"

"It certainly looks like it AJ."

"And the winners of this match, Brook and Melissa!" the announcer... announced. (A/N: I really need to find out his name...)

* * *

Tala- W-why did you have to do that?

Blackamber- some people thought there was too much Amy and Tala fluff...

Tala- so? She's pissed at me now!

Blackamber- She'll get over it... and you guys can't be PERFECT for each other

Tala- I thought you had plans to show the un-perfectness in the sequel to this

Kai- if there is a sequel (which in Kai language means- please don't let there be a sequel)

Blackamber- you'll thank me for this in a couple of chapters

Tala- THIS IS GOING TO LAST A _COUPLE_ OF CHAPTERS!?!? Bryan! FIX THIS!

Bryan- R&R before Tala explodes


	22. Kaylie and Courtney's Match

blackamber- one of my shorter chapters...

Amy- that's 'cause you got lazy and didn't feel like writing two bey battles in one go

blackamber- that's not laziness... that's called "Blackamber is tired"

Amy- which, in reality, means "Blackamber is being lazy"

Melissa- Blackamber doesn't own Beyblade

Courtney- But she does own our team

* * *

"Wow! What a match! That was certainly a great come back from the Silver Fangs, wouldn't you say AJ?"

"Sure was Brad! Looks like they're changing the dish for this next dish. They're using the Atlantic Coast dish. The dish is designed in the shape of Newfoundland and Labrador surrounded on all sides by sea water, better not let your blade land in there."

"Alright!" Courtney cheered, "we've got this in the bag Kay!"

"Don't go in too over confident Court," Kaylie countered, "remember who we're fighting."

"If the Silver Fangs win this they get to sit out for the next two days until the finals," Brad Best explained.

"But if they lose, then they have to fight the other teams and have a cage match on the final day. One person from the Shadow Riders vs the reserve of the Silver Fangs," finished AJ Topper.

"This match's bladers are, from the Shadow Riders, team captain Cole with his dark wolf, Ginryu. Ginryu's Severing Darkness is not something to joke about, Brad."

"Brad, Cole's partner for this match, is no different AJ. He and his bit beast, the sea serpent, Leviathan both. His Swirling Rapids move is at an advantage in this dish."

"Well, this is certainly a surprise! The Silver Fangs have, stepping up to the plate, Kaylie in the place of Amy! This must be a first, Brad."

"But don't think that calls for an early win for the Shadow Riders, Kaylie's bitbeast Skart is one eagle I would hate to come across in the middle of the night. Especially with his Rising Hurricane attack. AJ?"

"Teaming up with Kaylie is the ever-lovable Courtney. This hyper-active blonde with her sting-ray Sohi are at an advantage for this battle as well, with Sohi's Blue Ice move."

"Bladers are you ready?" the announcer asked. (A/N: I just thought of this... wouldn't he be more like... a ref?) "3... 2... 1..."

"Let it rip!" Courtney, Brad, Kaylie, and Cole yelled at once.

"Alright Sohi! Let's do this!" Courtney yelled, her blue blade racing towards her two opponents blades.

"Court! Don't rush into this!" Kaylie cautiously commanded.

"Aw, c'mon Kay! This is how Aim and I _always_ battle. You'll never get field experience by holding back," Courtney laughed.

The blue blade hit the black and silver one, trying to hold them back on its own. Courtney's blue blade slowly began to back up, the strength of her two opponents over powering her.

"C'mon Kay, give me a hand here!" begged Courtney.

Kaylie sighed, "let's go Skart!" Her grey blade shot into the fray, colliding with Brad's black one.

"Alright then," Brad smiled, "let's dance. Go Leviathan!"

The great sea serpent rose from the blade with a roar, it's tail flicking back in forth as it studied its surroundings. Dragon-like wings protruded from its back. In fact, it looked more like a limbless dragon than a serpent. (A/N: if you want an image, go to google images and type in Leviathan... should be the first pic)

"So that's how we play, eh Brad?" grinned Courtney, "show 'em up Sohi!"

The giant sting-ray hovered over his blade, what looked like amusement glimmered in his gem-like eyes at the sight of the serpent.

"Ginryu! Let's go!" Cole yelled. A deep howl answered his call as a jet black wolf appeared above his blade. Two silver, devil-like horns, protruded from the wolf's head and black, leathery wings from it's back.

"Huh... looks like you got an upgrade Cole," Kaylie commented, not recognizing the bit beast.

"Can you do that?" Courtney questioned as the blades collided once more.

"No," Kaylie growled, "you can't... not legally or naturally at least." The small girl with glasses narrowed her eyes at the dark haired boy across the dish. "Skart, let's do this!"

The eagle appeared with a loud screech, flapping his immense wings strongly, creating a mini breeze as he did so. Silver armour covered the front of the bird and a style of helmet rested on his head. Courtney once joked by saying he was the chicken general, General Tsao. With Skart being untamed like the rest of the Silver Fangs bit beasts, Courtney had paid for her joke.

"Let's end this Court, I don't want to fight a fake," Kaylie taunted darkly.

"Right," Courtney nodded.

"Sohi-

"Skart-

"Blue Hurricane!"

"Not this time girls," Cole smiled, "Ginryu!-

"Leviathan-

"Swirling Darkness!"

The two attacks pushed against each other as the wolf and eagle and serpent and sting-ray wrestled with one another. Two blades shot out of the dish, one black, one grey.

* * *

"Wow! Did you see that Brad?" 

"I sure did AJ. Looks like Brad and Kaylie got taken out of this match, which leaves it down to a one on one between Courtney and Cole."

"I don't remember the last time this has happened! Brad, this is truly exciting!"

"It sure is, AJ."

* * *

"Well, guess it's just you and me, eh Cole ol' chap?" Courtney winked, faking a British accent. 

The dark haired boy grinned at the blonde girl, "certainly seems that way."

"No holding back?" smirked Courtney.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cole narrowed his eyes, "go, Ginryu!"

"Sohi! Take 'em down!"

The black wolf circled and snapped at the blue sting-ray. Below the bit beasts, the beyblades were locked in a heated battle. Clashing with one another, pushing each other back and forth, not one faltering in speed or strength.

"Sorry Court," Cole spoke after a couple of minutes of silence and watching the blades battle determinedly, "as fun as this has been, I'm going to have to put an end to this battle. Ginryu! Severing Darkness!"

The black wolf let out a low howl, a whirlwind of dark energy swirling around the beast. This energy seemed to disappear into the wolf's forehead, or his 'inner eye'.

"Oh no you don't, Sohi blue ice!" Courtney countered, but too late. As Sohi was powering up, Ginryu released the pent up energy in a single beam, sending blade, bitbeast, and bits of the dish flying.

"Court!" Mel called in alarm as she was struck head on with a piece of the dish, "are you alright."

"Y-yeah... I think," the blonde grunted, holding her rib-cage in pain.

"Winner, the Shadow Riders!" the announcer stated.

"Looks like there is going to be a cage match later this week AJ."

"Sure looks that way Brad, Amy's probably happy that she gets to see some action though."

"Checking in with the other preliminary matches, we have a newer local team, the Ace Fliers vs the Blade Breakers. Both teams were new to the Duo beyblading, a brief reminder that this match was proceeding at the exact same time as the one just passed."

"From what I'm being told, Brad, the Blade Breakers have won it."

* * *

"WHAT!?" Hilary exclaimed, "their match was taking place at the same time!? Since when!?" 

"It says here... the Blade Breakers are battling at the Rogers Centre while the Silver Fangs are fighting at the Air Canada Centre," Bryan said, showing a sort of brochure to Hilary.

"Uhhh... I'm never going to hear the end of this..." groaned Hilary, "where are you guys fighting?"

"Here," Tala stated, "we're facing the..."

* * *

"The Saint Shields will be facing the British Columbian native team, the Rockies, now in the Rogers Centre while the Demolition Boys face off against the Majestics here in the ACC. We'll be taking a twenty minute break so that any teams who remained here to watch the match between the Silver Fangs and Shadow Riders can make their way over to the Rogers Centre."

* * *

Tala, while rising from his seat to head down to the dish, shot Bryan a look. It said, _you have twenty minutes, start fixing._

Bryan gave a hefty sigh, rolling his shoulders as he followed Tala down to the dish. Passing the Silver Fangs in the narrow hallway between the stands and the actual dish area, Bryan caught Amy's arm. "Can I talk to you briefly?"

Amy blinked at him, "sure... I guess," she shrugged.

Bryan sighed, leading her away from the rest of his team, and hers.

"Look... I wasn't completely truthful... with what I said the other day," Bryan explained, "Tala... seems to really... and I mean _really_, like you... He would never use you... I was just trying to break you guys up."

"Huh?" Amy gave him a look of disbelief, "is that so?"

"Yeah... so... uh... can you just tell him that it's cool between you two?" Bryan hopefully asked.

"Yeah... no," Amy narrowed her eyes at him, "but you can tell that _jerk _that I don't want anything to do with him now... or ever again. I'm sorry if he made you waste your time in hopes that I would be naive and jump at the chance to take him back, but he already proved that what you said earlier is true."

"But that was a lie!" Bryan argued, "look I thought Tala didn't know the risk he was taking with dating you behind Kai's back... but after I talked to you... and he talked to you... he came and found me... and well, he told me he did know what he was doing and the risk he was taking and all. And he said... that you guys had a good thing and I ruined it and told me to fix it... so here I am trying to fix it."

Amy just nodded, "you know... if you had said that yesterday it might have made a difference. But I'm over it... and I mean it, I don't _want_ anything to do with _him_ anymore. Good luck, Bryan." Amy turned away from the lavender haired boy and marched, haughtily, up the stairs to the stands.

_Oh boy, _Bryan thought, running a shaky hand through his hair, _Tala's going to kill me._

* * *

blackamber- in response to my first note... I made it longer... see I'm no lazy! 

Amy- Bravo (sarcastic)

blackamber- no appreciation what-so-ever (looks around and spots Kai) what are you so smug about

Kai- I'm actually happy about what you've written these past chapters, keep this up and I may not insult you in the future

blackamber- yay?

Amy- he's just happy 'cause Tala's depressed by this... that's why you haven't seen him in a while

blackamber- ah... well, I'll take your insults over a depressed Tala any day... sorry Kai

Kai- (glares) idiot

blackamber- Kai wouldn't be Kai if he didn't insult me right?

Bryan- R&R


	23. Amy's Disappearance

blackamber- woo chapter 23!!

Amy- she seems REALLY excited for some reason...

Brook- or hyper...

Courtney- I think it's a little of both...

Bryan- I was asked to read this for you all (holds up a piece of paper) AHEM, "blackamber would like to thank AvatarBliss for the name of the announcer... she is happy that she no longer has to write, 'the announcer announced.'"

blackamber- (nods enthusiastically) I most certainly am!

Melissa- Why does Bryan get to do all the announcements!? I want to do one!

blackamber- fine, from now on, Mel gets to do the announcements

Bryan- WHAT!? So just like that I get shafted? After all I've announced and not complained?

blackamber- hmmmm…. You make an exceedingly good point… I shall make my decision on this matter… …. In chapter 24. Bryan (hands note)

Bryan- (reading) WHAT THE HELL!?

blackamber- just read the god damn note!

Bryan- (sighs) blackamber would like you to vote on who should announce things from now on… cause she is horrible at making decisions otherwise (ME: you don't have to really… I just thought it's be fun to see who you guys like more, Bryan or Mel)

blackamber- Now! Onto the chapter!!

Courtney- repeat of previous disclaimers

* * *

(I really have no idea what to do for the match between the DB's and the Majestics… sooooo…)

"And the winners are, the Demolition Boys by a landslide!" DJ Jazzman announced. (it feels so good to be able to use a name!)

"WOOO!" Melissa cheered, "way to go guys!" She turned to Amy grinning, "isn't it great! They won!" She wasn't about to admit it yet, but she had seen Amy and Tala… together.

"What are you so happy about?" Amy asked her short friend.

"Nooothiiinnng," Mel said in a sort of sing song voice.

Amy raised a curious eyebrow before turning away and muttering under her breath, "alright weirdo…"

Mel continued to beam at the older girl… until she processed what Amy had muttered. "HEY!" she exclaimed, attacking the girl with beatings.

Amy chuckled at the younger girl, barely feeling the assault.

"I swear, you two could pass as siblings or something," Kaylie joked.

The two looked at each other before turning back to Kaylie. "You glasses must be fogged up," Mel stated. "I don't think so," Amy said.

"Well," Derek rose, "shall we get you lot home? Norah's bound to have a feast cooked up by now."

"Finally!" Tyson cheered, "food!"

Picking up the Demolition Boys on their way down, the group of three Bey Blading teams, one doctor and one apprentice made their way out to the parking lot.

"Shotty back of the truck!" Melissa called, scrambling into the back.

"Mel, you know how I feel about you guys riding back there," Derek reminded.

"You worry too much, Derek," Amy smiled, hopping, gracefully, in the back with Mel.

"Aim," warned Derek.

"Oh, by the way I'm gonna be late for dinner tonight," Amy said.

"Why's that?"

"I'm helping Norb round up the cattle from the ranch down the road from us. They got out," Amy explained.

"Fair enough," Derek raised his hands in defeat, "you lot be careful back there."

Melissa, Amy, Courtney, and Brook nodded. Kaylie, on the other hand, joined Claire in the front seat while the Demolition Boys rode in the back seats. She hated riding in the very back of the truck, where you could quite possibly fall out if the driver were to hit a big bump in the road.

* * *

Amy was first to hop out of the truck when it rolled to a stop at the large farm house styled mansion that belonged to the Carters. Once again, the chorus of barking greeted the teams. She whistled for the dogs to come to her as she walked towards the barn. "C'mon guys, we've got some work to do."

The dogs ears went forward, they knew that tone.

"I went ahead and tacked Indy for you, Norah told me you were one your way home," Norb explained, leading Boxer out of the barn.

"Thanks," Amy nodded to the older man, taking hold of Indy's reins and leading him, also outside into the snow. Once there, she easily mounted the large horse, who snorted in the cold. With a toss of his head, he followed behind Boxer away from the warmth of the barn.

"You head down the southern rode, I'll search north," Norb ordered, "I'll take Blue and Tolle with me."

"No problem, Nicol's all I need," Amy grinned, looking down at her four legged companion, who happily panted up at her. "Let's go boy, get on Indy."

The black gelding shot forward, racing through the powder snow down the southern cattle trail. It wasn't long until Amy came upon a small herd of cattle; it wasn't the entire herd, but a good number of them. "Alright Nic, do your thing," she ordered, halting Indy.

The husky shot towards the herd, barking and growling. Although, huskies were not normally used for herding animals, it did not mean they could not be trained to do so. With Amy moving Indy every so often to block a cow's escape, the two soon had the herd traveling back up the road towards the ranch. "Nic, take 'em home."

Amy turned Indy back towards the south trail, following the tracks of the few that weren't with the herd. She didn't recall much of what happened upon finding the herd. She sent Indy forward; there was a gunshot, pain… then darkness.

* * *

"She's been gone for some time now," Norb commented, "I've gone down the southern trail, but there's not sign."

"Don't worry about it too much, one of the boys offered to search," Norah smiled.

Kai looked up, "who?"

"Oh, that red haired one, he seems really sweet on Amy doesn't he?" beamed Norah.

Kai growled darkly, _Tala._ He raced out the door towards the southern trail.

"Now what was that all about?" Norah asked. Norb simply shrugged his shoulders, "I'd best get Boxer settled in. What happened to Indy after he came back?"

"The boy took him. I think he hopes Indy will lead him to her," Norah explained, shaking her head slowly, "I pray to god that she's okay."

* * *

Tala used what he learned from the five-minute riding lesson Amy had given them in Australia to stay astride her burly gelding, mostly by gripping the saddle-horn like his life depended on it. Indy's head bounced up and down as he strode down the trail at walk. He stopped suddenly. Tala, confused, gave the horse a nudge.

Indy side-stepped, his head held high, obviously not wanting to go further.

That was when Tala spotted a drag of blood on the ground. Someone had tried to cover it, but it was still there. Putting two and two together, he figured this was where Amy disappeared. Hopping off the horse's back, he gave the gelding a pat and draped the reins over a branch of a tree and approached the blood. _What happened?_ He privately wondered.

"You bastard," Kai's growl came from behind him.

"Is that all you can think of?" Tala asked, not looking at the boy, "when your sister is missing and possibly injured?"

Kai growled savagely, "what makes you think she's hurt."

"There's blood, her horse won't go in here… I figure the two are connected," shrugged the red-haired boy.

Kai walked up to Tala, fighting the urge to punch the boy until he was an inch from death. "So what do we do?" Kai forced himself to ask.

Tala watched the blood as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "See if the horse can track?" Tala shrugged again, "we don't exactly have much to go on do we?" He looked at the horse who was waiting patiently for him to be retrieved and hopefully go home.

"And how do we go about that? Ask him?" Kai, sarcastically, remarked, "just say: hey Indy, where's Amy?"

The gelding lifted his head and pricked his ears, striding forward past the two boys. With a snort, he picked up a light jog.

"Good thinking," Tala stated with a wry smirk, following the gelding.

Kai blinked after the two, shaking his head. _Is that really a horse?_

* * *

Amy groaned, pain seeping through her shoulder.

"Oh, you're awake," a familiar voice called, "I guess I should really apologize about your shoulder…"

"W-what?" Amy asked, opening her eyes, "Cole?"

"Hey Aim," the dark haired boy grinned at her. "Don't worry, there was no permanent damage done, you'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Where am I?" Amy asked.

"You don't recognize this place?" Cole asked, motioning around the room.

That was when Amy clued into the cold stone floor, dark grey bricked walls… and chains. Looking at her wrists she was pained to find them too in binds. "What the hell?"

"Welcome back Amy," Cole smiled, almost cruelly, and kissed her forehead. "You should never have turned your back on me, love. You see, my dad owns this place and the only reason you were never recovered was, well, because you looked so happy and I figured I could trick you into being with me for life without his influence. But then you just had to get all haughty in Australia and hook up with that Russian fellow."

"You… it was you! All those years ago, when I was led here, it was you!" Amy yelled in alarm.

"You catch on quickly." Cole looked down at her with an almost sorrowful expression. "It's a pity what they're going to do to you… You have such a gorgeous face." Without another word, he turned his back and left the room.

"Cole! Cole get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Her yells were to no avail, for the heavy, wooden door did not open again. _Damn, what have I gotten myself into…_

* * *

blackamber- dun dun dunnnnn! SUSPENSE!!

Kai- You... are... an... idiot

blackamber- I... don't... care

Tala- (soul escaping)

blackamber- Ummmmmmm...

Melissa- poor Amy... she better get saved in the next chapter!!!

blackamber- or what?

Melissa- or else the story cannot proceed

blackamber- (scary expression) or can it? MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Bryan- ummm... R&R 'cause blackamber is scaring me


	24. The Rescue

blackamber- back, by popular demand, to make my announcements is... hey wait! this is an announcement... why am I reading this?! this is why I appointed an announcer in the first place!

Courtney- but it _is_ an announcement about who the announcer is... so shouldn't you announce it?

blackamber- once again I state, this is why I appointed an announcer... so I wouldn't have to make announcements... BRYAN!! READ THIS! (hands Bryan note)

Bryan- it says that because I am such a good announcer, that I will remain the announcer of blackamber's announcements

blackamber- it does not! It just says you will remain my announcer... it says nothing about you being good or not

Bryan- well, since I am now permanently your announcer, I feel I have the right to add my own little bits to the announcements

blackamber- it's not permament... I can replace you anytime

Bryan- I mean... blackamber is the coolest person alive!

blackamber- damn straight

Mel- because I wanted to be the announcer, but didn't get to be... blackamber is allowing me to do the disclaimer so that I won't feel bad. Ahem, blackamber does not own beyblade, the characters involved in beyblade

* * *

"I swear that horse is leading us in circles," Kai complained, still not quite believing the fact that the horse was leading them anywhere.

Tala didn't respond, he found it just as hard to believe that Indy could tell where Amy was, but with finding the blood on the ground, he was willing to give the horse a chance. The horse stopped again, hooves planted firmly on a dirt road that looked like it was used recently. A little further ahead, what looked like an old fort loomed menacingly. Indy pawed the ground snorting at the building, his ears pinned against his forehead.

The two boys observed the fort with some caution. Kai went out on a whim and turned towards the black horse, "in there?" he asked. As if understanding him, the horse nodded his head with jerking motions.

"You think it's open?" Tala asked, trying to see the entrance but to no avail.

Kai just shrugged, still trying to get over that the horse had, supposedly, answered his question. "There's a window over there," he pointed, "might as well take a look."

The two boys snuck over to the window, climbing onto a fallen log to reach it. There eyes widened at the sight. A large corral stood in the middle of the fort and in the middle of the corral were five men and one smaller figure. _Amy_, the two instinctively thought.

Amy cautiously watched the men around her; shortly after Cole had left, she had been dragged out into the cold and to the corral. The men smiled viciously at her, with revolvers in holsters tied tightly around their waists. One cracked his muscles, approaching her with a dark intent. Amy, her hands bound together, shot backwards, away from the one approaching her, and directly into another standing behind her. She was struck to the ground for doing so.

She grunted in pain as she came in contact with the frozen earth; her shoulder greatly protesting from the impact, the bullet that had hit it still lodged inside. She tried to push herself to her feet using her arms, but her hands being tied prevented her from doing so properly. All she could do was rely on her leg strength and using a move she had learned while horse wrangling. Pushing off on her legs, she flipped slightly to land upright on her feet. As soon as she was upright again, however, she was almost knocked back off her feet as another man struck her heavily across the face with the hilt of his revolver.

Spitting blood on the ground, Amy sprawled backwards, looking up as soon as she regained her balance and shot the man a dark glare. "Do that again, and you'll regret it," she hissed.

"Aww… what a shame, she doesn't stammer anymore," a third man chuckled.

"But she is feisty," the one holding the revolver grinned, "I think I'll enjoy this."

Amy didn't like the look in his eyes; she backed up further, her body trembling. _Hien… Kai... Tala… anyone… help!_ Animal instincts took over her body; she tore at the ropes holding her hands together, trying to loosen them at the very least.

"Hey, knock that off!" the first man snarled, punching her in the jaw and then kicking her to the ground.

Amy yelped in pain as the first hit her mouth, but she almost smiled as the force of the punch had caused the ropes to snap in her mouth. Her hands were free.

The fourth man was about to kick her in the side when a deep voice growled: "that's enough. We're trying to break her, not kill her."

_That voice!_ Amy immediately recognized the speaker. "You," she hissed through bloody teeth, pushing herself to her feet.

The man smiled, "you still remember me, eh Amy?" His thick, sausage fingers were fixed around a cane.

"How could I forget the man who near bashed my skull in?" Amy sarcastically spat. She balled her fists at her side, digging her nails into her skin. Before she could even register what she was doing, she charged at the man, yelling: "I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!"

The man's smiled broadened; he gave a curt nod to the fifth man who carried a lasso. With a single toss, the rope found itself bound around Amy's neck, and, with a quick tug, Amy was pulled to the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Let me… remind you of something Amy," the man grinned, "you see this?" He held up his left hand, where one finger was missing. "I'm never gonna forget the little brat who cut it off seven years ago. My boy was good to you Amy; we could have avoided this whole… revenge thing if you had just stuck with him. What a pity… oh well, I prefer things this way personally." Cole's father laughed harshly, "I want her tied to the post with fresh wounds on her back by the time the storm sets in, understood."

The five men nodded, the one holding the rope loosening it so that Amy could breathe. Cole's father gave her a glare, "I'll get my revenge tomorrow," he hissed, stomping out of the corral.

Amy glared darkly at the man's retreating back. _And one day, I'll get mine._

Amy braced her head against the metal post, shivering in the cold. _I'm sorry I couldn't help you, they have some strange thing up that prevents me from leaving your blade,_ Hien apologized in her mind.

Amy groaned, _I don't blame you… you tried. Let's just face it; I'm as good as dead._

_Help will come, Amy, don't lose hope,_ Hien assured.

Amy forced a laugh, _Oh I'm sure. And how are they supposed to find me?_

_Faith, little warrior,_ Hien growled.

Amy was about to tell the burning wolf how she felt about faith, when the crunching of snow beneath shoes caught her attention. She prepared herself for the worst, if she could talk; she would already be shooting off insults to egg the guard on. Her jaw was much too sore from the punch to even think about insulting guards.

"Aim?"

Amy's eyes widened, that was Tala's voice. She looked towards the sound of his voice gratefully, only to find he wasn't alone. She cocked her head to the side briefly before realizing it was her brother.

"Oh geez," Kai muttered, looking her over, "Amy are you alright?"

She nodded slightly, wincing as her head pounded in pain.

"How are we going to get her out? Her hands are tied and neither of us have a knife," Tala asked.

"S-saddlebag," Amy forced out.

"What?" the two asked.

"Indy… his s-saddlebag… th-there's a knife," Amy winced as her jaw ached.

"How'd you know we brought him?" Kai curiously asked as Tala raced back to the window he and Kai had climbed through.

Amy shook her head, signaling she didn't want to talk anymore. Within moments, Tala returned and began cutting the ropes. "You fit to ride, Aim?" Tala asked.

Amy nodded, it didn't take much for her to ride Indy, if he could help it, he would never let her fall. As soon as her hands were free, Amy collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, being forced to stand for so long made her legs weak.

Kai slowly helped her back up, privately wishing they had entered the fort earlier, but he knew if they had, they most likely be joining her rather than rescuing her. Luckily, during the waiting, it had given them time to bring Indy closer to the fort, making it easier, when the time came, to escape. "You need me to carry you?" asked Kai, gently.

Amy shook her head, starting to walk towards the window, cautiously. Her ears were alert to any sound besides the crunching of snow caused by herself, Tala, and Kai.

_I'll alert you the moment there is movement among the guards,_ Hien promised.

_Thank you,_ Amy thought to the wolf, closing her eyes briefly as they reached the window. Tala easily hopped up onto the window sill, swinging over to the other side. With a deep breath Amy painfully followed.

In the time that it took for Amy to climb fully up onto the sill, Tala had moved Indy closer to the window, hoping to make it easier for her to climb onto the horse's back.

Amy gripped the saddle-horn tightly, carefully, and painfully, swinging her right leg over Indy's back, and pulling herself into the saddle.

"Take your time, Aim," Tala whispered, holding Indy steady.

Hearing Tala speak so fondly to Amy, and use her nickname to boot, made Kai's blood boil, but he'd deal with the boy later, once his sister was safe.

Amy slumped in the saddle, still holding onto the saddle-horn for support. Her vision was swimming as all the pain she had been through during those past few hours seeped in; her head was pulsing, her back was burning, her entire body was battered and bruised in some way, _and_, on top of all that, she was freezing! She forced herself to remain conscious until she, Tala and Kai were far enough away from the fort, and the top of the Carters' house was in view. Doubled over the saddle-horn, Amy let herself go limp, her brothers' hand keeping her steady, and her lover leading them home.

* * *

blackamber- I like this chapter :D

Kai- you say that about every chapter

blackamber- that's because I like all my chapters

Kai- and that's why you are an idiot

blackamber- AM NOT!!

Tala- Uggg...

Amy- here they go again

Tala- (surprised) you're talking to me?

Amy- maybe...

Tala- yes! (Amy gives him a look) I mean... R&R


	25. Conciousness

blackamber- chapter 25! YAY!

Amy- again with the hyper behaviour

Tala- you should be used to it by now

blackamber- (sniff) It's so good to have you both up here again

Kai- cry baby

blackamber- I AM NOT!

Mel- Oh dear...

blackamber- Bryan, I have another annoucement for you

Bryan- o...kay? (takes note) hmmm... interesting... (reads note) blackamber would like to know if, in the final match, her readers would like for Cole to a) be hospitilatized b) killed or c)your own idea of what to happen to him

blackamber- I'm at a dilema... I kinda want him to die... but at the same time he is my own character so I don't...

Bryan- please include your decision in a review

Brook- Usual disclaimer

* * *

Amy blinked her eyes, finding herself in a painfully white room. She swallowed, finding her throat not as dry as she remembered it being, and glanced around the room.

"Oh, thank god you're awake!" Norah's caring voice praised, as she hugged the girl, "we were fearing for the worst."

"Where… am I?" Amy asked, then wishing she hadn't for her jaw really hurt.

"You're home," Norah explained, "your brother and that red haired boy brought you home last night. What happened to you? They tried to explain it to us, but they got much too angry with what had happened to make heads or tails of what they were saying."

"I was taken," Amy paused, "to _that_ place. The place I was at before I was found by Mel and Kaylie." She closed her eyes, thinking of someone, "Cole's father runs it," she added hurtfully.

"Oh Amy," gasped Norah, pulling the girl into another hug. Amy grunted in pain as the woman put pressure on her injured shoulder, which, to her surprise, was bandaged. "I take it, those people who took you there were the ones who shot you in the shoulder," it wasn't a question, yet Amy nodded regardless.

"Where is everyone?" Amy asked, noticing how quiet the house was.

"At the Tournament," answered Norah, "though they wanted to stay, I told them to go ahead so that they wouldn't get disqualified. The only ones still here are you brother and that red haired bo-

"Tala," Amy interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"His name… is Tala."

"Ah," Norah smiled, "well, _Tala_ and your brother are still here. Their team didn't have a match today so they decided to stay with you."

"Can I see them?" Amy asked, hopefully.

Norah shook her head, "you should rest a little first."

"Norah, I'm wide awake. If anything I should be at the tournament with my team! What if they need me?" Amy argued.

"Then they'll have to do without, you're in no condition to go to the tournament, let alone participate."

"That doesn't matter," Amy muttered, half under her breath, "I've never let them down, just because I'm a little hurt doesn't mean I have to sit out."

"You are _more_ than just a little hurt Amy," bickered Norah.

"How can I sleep when-

"Enough! You will sleep," commanded Norah.

"But-

"No buts, sleep," ordered the motherly woman.

_She is right, little warrior, you need sleep,_ Hien's voice echoed through her head.

Amy sighed, letting her head fall back onto the pillow and closing her eyes.

* * *

Norah quietly exited the room, walking over to the kitchen and immediately gaining the attention of the two remaining boys. "She'll be fine," she said, before either could ask, "she was awake for a little while, enough to argue with me about how she shouldn't be sleeping when her team is fighting in the tournament." The woman shook her head, "she is stubborn… poor girl."

Tala looked towards the hallway that the woman had just left. Most of him wanted to check on the girl for himself, but he respectfully retained himself from doing so.

"When will we see her?" Kai asked, having a similar inner battle.

"If you wish, you can go see here now. There's no harm since she _should_ be asleep," Norah smiled at the two as they practically leapt towards the room the young Hiwatari occupied.

The first thing the two boys noted upon entering the room was the dark bruising around the young girl's jaw and left side of her face. The two already knew about the state of the rest of her, having observed the actions to which the wounds and bruises were caused. But the bruising around her face had surprised them; they hadn't thought she had been beaten so harshly there.

A couple of minutes passed before Amy opened an eye and breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were Norah for a moment there," she grinned.

"You should be asleep," Kai folded his arms across his chest, giving her a dark look.

"Key word: _should_, reason: can't," Amy plainly stated, sitting up on her elbows. "Thank you… for saving me."

"What was that place?" Tala asked.

Amy looked down at the ground, "it was once used as a military fort… but it was rebuilt for bit beast experimentation. They hoped to create the ultimate bit beast by combining a human's mind with a bit beast, but to get to that stage, they had to…" Amy paused, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You were…"

Amy nodded, "they had to cure the mind of all abnormalities. For example, my stammering… was cured through repetitive beatings, my insomnia, also beatings… and my epilepsy… well they couldn't cure that. They tried though," Amy winced inwardly, "by God did they ever try." Her fingers grazed an unseen, fine scar that ran through her right eyebrow, across her eye and down towards her right ear. It was so thin that if she hadn't just traced it, no one would have known it was there.

"Umm… Kai," Amy looked up at her brother, taking a deep breath for the reaction that she suspected for her next question. "Could I… talk to Tala alone?"

Kai flinched at the question, clenching his fists. "Why?" he countered.

"There's… something we need to sort out," Amy couldn't meet his gaze.

Kai glanced between the two, and then sighed heavily. "Fine," he huffed, before leaving. As soon as the door was securely closed, Tala moved closer to the bed.

"Aim, I-

"I'm sorry," Amy interrupted him.

Tala blinked in surprised.

"I've treated you so horribly… I should never have believed Bryan… but I've had so much happen to me in my life… and I couldn't completely shake the feeling that you were going to turn back into your old self. I was stupid and childish… and I'm sorry," Amy apologized, heart fully.

Tala smiled at her, "it's alright… no harm done. Though, I nearly killed Bryan for making you believe what he had said."

Amy laughed slightly, "poor Bryan."

"You know… I'm surprised Kai actually left us alone," Tala mused, leaning over her.

"Tala behave, he could be on the other side of the door," Amy warned, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do I have to?" Tala asked, winking.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Amy smiled.

Tala settled with kissing her forehead with a sigh. "Alright," he muttered against her bruised skin.

Amy closed her eyes beneath the feeling. It was much sweeter than when Cole had kissed her, much more welcomed. She smiled contently, passing out into an easy sleep.

Tala exited the room to find, just to Amy's prediction, Kai standing outside the door, his arms crossed and his expression dark. "What? Are you going to kill me now?" Tala asked in all seriousness.

"I want your honest answer," demanded Kai, "what are you two?"

"Why ask me that when you know already," Tala nonchalantly responded.

"I want you to understand this, I'm not happy about what's between you two…" Kai paused and heaved a heavy sigh, "but since you did help me get her out of that fort… I'll butt out. But be warned, Tala, if you hurt her in _any_ way, you'll wish to God you'd never been born."

Tala let out a sigh of relief. _Glad you're so understanding, Kai,_ he sarcastically thought, looking back to the closed door to Amy's current room, _but at least we won't have to hide it anymore._

* * *

blackamber- I'm not sure if I like this chapter as much... it's not as... exciting...

Mel- (GASP!) an actual chapter you do not like? it's the apocalypse!!

Courtney- she can not like a chapter if she wants Mel, the world is not going to end

Mel- but you don't _know_ that

Tyson- (looks through blackamber's notes to herself) huh... Move Along is almost done? Since when!?

blackamber- since always! Don't worry there's at least another three-four chapters... maybe five

Ray- have you decided what you're going to do for the sequel

blackamber- (nods) yup! The sequel's going to focus a little more on the other Silver Fangs though... hopefully... depends on how interesting their lives are

Mel- our lives are plenty interesting!

blackamber- Your lives are however interesting I make them!

Bryan- R&R


	26. Day Before the Finals

blackamber- yay another chapter!

Amy- yippee

blackamber- you should be happy! You get to fight in this one!

Kaylie- (fixes glasses) and you get a sweet new blade

Amy- (raises eyebrow) really?

Kaylie-(nods) yup, I stayed up the past two nights making it.

Amy- sweet!

blackamber- now then... do I have any announcements for today (flips through a file folder labeled Move Along announcements) hmmm... (finds one) ah! Here we are... (hands it to Bryan)

Bryan- (reads over announcement) this is all? It's not really that important

blackamber- I don't think you realize how replaceable you are (fixes Bryan with a dark glare)

Bryan- blackamber would just like to let you know that Spencer and Ian make an appearance in this chapter because she felt that they haven't made an appearance in a long time...

Amy- (in response to what Bryan said) what a waste of space... that was totally not needed

blackamber- will someone please do the disclaimer... Kai's coming and I don't really want to hear what he'll say to me in regards to my announcement.

Courtney- it wasn't even an announcement!

Amy- same disclaimer as always

* * *

"Are you sure you should be moving about, Aim? I mean, you're still in pretty bad shape," Melissa asked, following Amy outside. 

"I'm fine, stop your nagging," Amy growled grumpily, "I need some fresh air anyways."

"Certainly sounds like she's back to her old self," Courtney grinned, walking alongside Melissa, "are you going to be up to the match tomorrow?"

Amy smiled back at the two, "Of course! Hien and I are ready, Kaylie developed a new blade for us, and I'm dying to test it out."

"Ah, so that's the real reason why you wanted to come outside," pressed Melissa.

"Maybe," Amy shrugged, then winced from her injured shoulder's complaint.

The blonde and the younger girl shook their heads. "Is that also why you invited us along with you?" Courtney ventured to ask.

Amy nodded, grinning at the two, "That, and its boring training on your own." Amy stopped, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a black blade with red flames across the attack ring. "Feast your eyes on this."

"Sweet!" Melissa cheered, "I should bug Kaylie into making me one!"

"Oh she is, she just wanted to test the balance of Hien's first since he's the hardest to stabilize," Amy stared fondly down at the new bey blade. "She thinks we should be uniform… so they're all going to be black with some crazy designs on the attack ring in whatever color best suits our bit-beasts elements."

"So, most likely, blue waves for me, yellow lightning bolts for Mel… what about Brook?" Courtney asked.

"Green leaves?" Mel suggested.

Amy shrugged again, fitting Hien's new blade into her shooter. "If what happened recently doesn't affect my blading, I should be able to, at least, hold both of you off for at least ten minutes."

"You're lucky we have ten minutes, we have another match today. Are you going to watch?" Courtney asked, setting Sohi into her shooter.

Amy shook her head, "Norah said that if I'm going to fight tomorrow, I need to rest as much as I can with the 'current state that I am in,' any watching of the match I'll be doing is from the TV." Amy fed her ripcord through the shooter, taking her stance.

"Should we go easy on her?" Mel asked Courtney, setting her shooter up as well.

"I heard that," Amy growled, "and if you go easy on me I swear to God-

"Don't worry Aim, would never even dream of it." Courtney took her stance, gripping her shooter tightly. A small nod passed between the two. "Ready when you are."

"Then let's do this!" Amy pulled her ripcord harshly through the gears, causing the rotation of the blade.

Courtney and Mel followed in suit, launching their blades onto the still frozen ground. The blue and yellow blades circled the black one cautiously, trying to decide the best course to take in fighting the wolf's blade.

"Alright Hien, crash course it!" Amy ordered. The blade spun, charging towards the other two. The blades locked pushing back and forth.

"C'mon Voltier! Take 'em down!" Melissa yelled.

"Use the snow to your advantage Sohi!" Courtney bellowed.

The blue blade and the yellow blade slowly began to push the red and black one back. Courtney and Mel expected Amy to say something, but when they looked up at their friend, they found her laughing. The two girls blinked at her, waiting for the reason behind the laughter.

Amy smiled fiercely, then threw her head back and howled loudly.

"Oh dear," Courtney and Mel muttered as the answering call of the bit-beast came.

In a blast of fire, the glowing wolf hovered over his blade. His golden claws and golden horn gleaming in the sun's light. The wolf growled deeply, looking back at his shooter and waiting for his order.

"Go get 'em, Hien!"

With a low howl, the wolf shot forward, his blade tearing up the frozen ground, sending ice and snow flying in his wake.

"Oh," Courtney mused, "so that's how we're playing. Come on out, Sohi!"

The giant sting-ray appeared in a splash of water, and immediately locked in a one on one wrestling match with the wolf of fire.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Mel called, "go Voltier." The lightning stag readily leapt into the fray, briefly separating the two bit-beasts before teaming up with Sohi and taking on Hien.

The three shooters were oblivious to the audience who had gathered around them to see what was keeping Melissa and Courtney from jumping into the van and heading to the tournament.

"Hien, finish it!" Amy howled, "Volcanic Rage!"

A loud snarl answered her call, as the wolf's fur blazed brightly and then burst into a river of liquid lava.

"Sohi, counter it with Tsunami Strike!" Courtney grinned.

"Voltier, Thor's Hammer!"

_Too late_, Amy thought as the two blades were sent flying. She opened her fist, summoning Hien back.

Courtney sighed, chuckling lightly. "As good as ever, Cole's not going to know what hit him tomorrow."

_Good_, Amy thought darkly.

"Well, I'm glad you guys were having fun… now can we please get going before we're late!" Kaylie exasperatedly exclaimed.

"Right, sorry about that Kay," Melissa apologized, scratching the back of her head.

"We'll see you later Aim," Courtney said, clapping Amy on her good shoulder.

"Take it easy guys," Amy smiled at her team-mates, "and trounce 'em."

"Oh don't worry, we will," Brook smiled at her friend.

"For someone who _should_ be recovering, you're a pretty good shooter," Tala commented, smiling at her with his arms crossed across his chest.

"It was for research purposes only," Amy retorted, "I need to know that I can still fight as well as I could before if I'm going to take Cole on tomorrow."

"How do you know you're going to fight him? Maybe you'll fight one of his team-mates?" asked Ian, standing beside the ever towering Spencer.

"I know Cole," growled Amy, "he won't let anyone else fight me." She balled her fist at the thought of the dark-haired boy, how good it would feel just to crush him in the finals.

"Tala, come on, we've matches to win," Bryan called over to his red-haired friend. With a sly smile, he added, "say goodbye to your girlfriend and let's go!"

Said teenager gave an exasperated sigh, "I'll see you later Aim."

Amy nodded, "of course. Maybe if Norah let's me… I can trash your blade."

Tala grinned at her, "I don't think so."

"You don't think she will?" asked Amy.

"No, I don't think you can trash my blade," Tala affirmed.

"Oh really? Were you, by any chance, half asleep during the little show Courtney, Mel and I put on moments ago?" Amy mocked.

"It was child's play," sneered Tala.

"We'll see about that. Be prepare when you get back Tala, I'm not going to go easy on you," smirked Amy.

"You never do," Tala waved, walking away with the rest of the Demolition Boys.

_Good luck, Tala. I know your team is fighting Cole's today… be careful…_

* * *

blackamber- this was an okay chapter... I've written better... but I really like the new design for the Silver Fangs blades... definitely remembering that... oh! and I was re-watching some episodes lately and I realized that they call bladers 'shooters' so I changed it in this chapter 

Bryan- I think that was a better announcement than the one you had me announce

blackamber- (final straw) YOUR FACE IS A BETTER ANNOUNCEMENT!

Bryan- (what the hell expression) O.O

Ian- ummmmm...

blackamber- what are you doing here Ian?

Ian- Tala sent me. He said you were probably going crazy right about now...

blackamber- so... why did he send you?

Ian- I don't know...

blackamber- I see... Kai say what Tala usually says!

Kai- get a life

blackamber- - -' not exactly... Bryan, I have a new announcement for you. (writes one down on a random note pad and hands it to him)

Bryan- (to self) this had better be better than the one you had me read earlier... (reads note) Oh come on!

blackamber- (shakes fist) read it!

Bryan- R&R


	27. One on One

blackamber- this took a while for me to get going… BRYAN! 

Bryan- I'm right beside you… you don't have to yell

blackamber- oh… so you are… well, I have another announcement for you

Bryan- this is better than last time right?

blackamber- oh yeah, here (hands note)

Bryan- "blackamber has just discovered that since they left the Abbey, the Demolition Boys renamed themselves the Blitzkrieg Boys and from this point on will be calling them thus, and Ian was not apart of their team… but for the sake of lacking characters… he is for this fanfiction and it's sequel… and possibly third…" wait… this might be a trilogy? 

blackamber- with my mind set it could be a quartet… or have an off shoot… keep reading

Bryan- "blackamber would also like to state that she has not decided to go into the other Silver Fangs lives because she deemed them unworthy… or rather she deemed Melissa's life unworthy-

Melissa- HEY!

Bryan- "the real reason though is she thought of a great story line… though Courtney and Brook will probably be involved in the next one along with the Carters and Claire. Kaylie may make an appearance too-

Melissa- What about me? 

Bryan- let me finish this damn announcement… gosh it's long… (ahem) "she may have some new questions for readers to vote on when the time comes. Like now, for instance. Since once this story is over, the Carters and Claire will be pretty much alone until random visits, should Norah be pregnant?" How is that relative to the story?

blackamber- I like all my good characters to be happy in the end, even if your probably not going to be reading much about them. And I think it will be sweet after all the nice things Norah and Derek have done for my girl characters if they have a little kid running around for when Amy, Brook, Courtney and maybe Kaylie visit.

Melissa- forgotten again!

Bryan- I seee... Does that mean I get a girlfriend?! (hopefully)

blackamber- hmmm... maybe... now, disclaim!

Courtney- same as always 

* * *

"WOAH! What a battle! Did you see the way Wyborg and Seaborg just flew out of that dish Brad? Talk about fast!"

"Sure did AJ, it seems that the Blitzkrieg Boys have their work cut out for them in this battle. It didn't even look like Cole and Mike have broken a sweat."

"Well I don't know about you Brad, but Brad and Luke are certainly going to be sweating in this next match. We've got the fiery hearted Kai with his equally fire-filled bird Dranzer."

"Fire-filled or fire-covered AJ? It's hard to tell from here. Kai's partner for this match is the cool headed Bryan."

"Let's hope their attacks are enough to hold of the Shadow Riders."

"Shooters on your marks, three… two… one… LET IT RIIIIPPP!" yelled DJ Jazzman.

"Go Dranzer!" yelled Kai, pulling the ripcord through his shooter.

"Let's go, Falborg!" bellowed Bryan. 

The two blades shot at the Shadow Riders', the bit-beasts contained inside emerging with loud screeches. The phoenix and falcon bit-beasts soared towards the hawk and sea serpent bit-beasts, meeting them head on. 

A nod passed between the two shooters. "Let's finish this quickly," Kai growled.

"Right," Bryan agreed, "Falborg!"

"Dranzer!"

"Blitz Fireball!" 

* * *

Amy leaned forward from her lying position on the couch as the two boys began their attack on the TV screen. "Good," she said to no one, "very nicely executed." A smile played on her lips as she watched the attack strike Avian and Leviathan. "Won't be enough to knock both of them out… but should be strong enough to make them both wobble," she mused. 

Sure enough, she was right. Both Avian and Leviathan were thrown back, but neither stopped spinning. However, that did not stop Leviathan from having a hard time recovering, and Avian was faring no better.

"One more good hit, guys, that's all you need to win this match," she spoke to the TV, "come on Kai, Bryan… you can do it." She watched the TV attentively as Brad and Luke moved to retaliate. "They're blades will never be able to recover from that… what are they planning?" she questioned. 

"You're funny," Claire laughed from the entrance into the TV room, "talking to yourself about the match when you should be resting." 

Amy smiled at the older girl, "I need to do something to keep my sanity… and technically I _am_ still resting. See, I'm lying on the couch."

Claire shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You really want to be there right now… don't you?" 

"More than you know," Amy responded, turning back to the TV. She watched as Brad and Luke tried to power up for their Swirling Spear move, and smirked as Bryan and Kai didn't bother to attack with their bit-beasts again, but instead just order a normal attack. To put it simply, Leviathan and Avian were knocked out of the dish before they could even execute the move. 

"So, what now?" Claire asked, sitting down on the couch, and on Amy's legs, with a bowl of popcorn.

"Tie breaker… one on one between the reserve and, if the other team doesn't have one, a chosen shooter," Amy responded, turning to Claire. "Where'd you get that?" she asked, noticing the bowl of popcorn that wasn't in the older girl's hands the first time she conversed with her.

In stead of responding, Claire just took another handful and continued snacking. "Want some?" she asked, while chewing, offering the bowl to Amy, who shrugged and did, in fact, take some. 

* * *

"It's up to you bro, good luck," Bryan said, looking over his shoulder, "looks like they've chosen their captain for this."

Tala glared at the dark haired boy across the stadium, "good."

"Tala," Kai called, getting the older boy's attention, "you better beat him." 

The red haired boy nodded, approaching the dish with Wolborg already hooked up to his shooter.

"Looks like it's captain versus captain for this one, Brad."

"Indeed it is AJ. We have the dark Cole and his dark bit-beast Ginryu, against the cool headed Tala with his icy bit-beast Wolborg."

"Hey Brad?"

"What is it AJ?"

"Stop with the introductions."

"Shooters are you ready?" DJ Jazzman asked, "three… two… one… LET IT RIIIIIP!"

"Let's do it, Wolborg!" Tala snarled, tearing the ripcord out of the shooter. 

"Take him down, Ginryu!" Cole ordered, doing likewise.

The two blades circled one another, the bit-beasts snapping at one another. 

"I'm going to make you pay for you did to Amy," glowered Tala. 

"Oh really?" chortled Cole, "I'd like to see you try. Ginryu, go!" 

"Wolborg! Counter him!" 

The two wolves tackled each other in the attack, their shooters having glaring matches from across the dish. _If they lose this, Amy won't have to fight tomorrow… their team will just face either us or the Blade Breakers,_ Tala thought, _she may think she's ready, but she's not. She's still recovering, she can't fight Cole tomorrow. I have to knock him out no matter what._

The grey and silver blades clashed and pushed against one another, while above them the bit beasts slashed and snapped. 

"Wolborg! Enough playing around, Snow Meteor!" The arctic wolf howled, summoning the ice shards that rain down onto the demon wolf. 

Ginryu snarled bitterly at the attack while Cole chuckled. "Is that all?" the cocky captain of the Shadow Riders' laughed, "does Amy know you're this weak? I honestly thought you might be worth my time if you got _her_ attention."

Tala growled darkly at the boy and inwardly winced, his attack had done nothing to deter the boy's attitude, which probably meant the outcome of the match did not bode well for him.

* * *

"Come on Tala, just hang in there, you'll figure it out," Amy said, "just avoid his Severing Darkness and you'll do fine." But of course, since she was only talking to the TV, her boyfriend could not hear her words of wisdom, and stuck to a new plan.

* * *

"Wolborg, push him outta there!" he ordered, sending his grey beyblade bounding towards the silver one. 

* * *

"Oh no," Amy groaned; as on the TV screen Cole wore his 'ha, got you now,' smile.

* * *

"Ginryu! Severing Darkness!" bellowed Cole. The black wolf growled darkly, as the same whirlwind of dark energy that took Sohi out, in Courtney and Kaylie's match against him, swirled around the beast. Like before, this energy disappeared into the wolf's 'inner eye'. _Got you now,_ the boy grinned. "NOW GINRYU!"

The demon wolf released the pent up energy in a single beam, a more powerful and a lot larger beam than the one used against Sohi, demolition the dish and creating a mini hyperresonance.

* * *

"Oh my God," Claire gasped at the explosion.

Amy's face paled and her eyes widened. _He can create his own… he just… Tala…_ "TALA!!" 

* * *

Amy- (teary eyed) how could you do that to him!? I thought he was one of your favorite characters!!

blackamber- (sobbing) he is!! I can't believe I did that!!

Amy- he better live

blackamber- there wouldn't be a sequel if he didn't

Amy- (calms down) good point

Kai- (blinks) YOU'VE CORRUPTED MY SISTER!! (points an accusing finger at me)

blackamber- WHAT!?

Kai- Amy's never hysterical!

blackamber- ... hey your right... which means (mysterious music) she's not the real Amy...

Amy- you twit! Of course I'm the real Amy!

blackamber- that could be a really good mask...

WHAM!

blackamber- or it's her...

Bryan- R&R 


	28. Relief

blackamber- this one took me a while too... what is wrong with me lately?

Bryan- (drinking Ice tea) I blame writer's craft, it's sapping all your creativity away

blackamber- where'd you get that?

Bryan- (looks at drink) I don't know... it kinda just appeared

blackamber- oh... okay...

Bryan- So... any announcements today?

blackamber- let me see (takes file of announcements out again) we've done that one... that one's for the next one... hmm... AH! Here we go (hands announcement to Bryan)

Bryan- "blackamber was serious about the question regarding whether or not Norah should be pregnant..." don't know why that was important but okay... oh... there's another part, "as Bryan said, her creativity is being drained by writer's craft... and may take a while to write chapters... she will once again appreciate audience input and ideas to help her write the chapters at a steady pace... remember there aren't that many left now."

blackamber- ONTO THE STORY!!

Ray- you didn't do a disclaimer yet...

blackamber- oh... right... umm...

Ray- blackamber doesn't own anything except the story and her own characters

blackamber- thank you Ray, _now _onto the story

Recap:

"Oh my God," Claire gasped at the explosion.

Amy's face paled and her eyes widened. _He can create his own… he just… Tala…_ "TALA!!"

* * *

"What just happened there AJ?"

"I don't know Brad, it's hard to see through all this smoke."

* * *

"Claire, get me down there right now!" Amy yelled, jumping to her feet and knocking the older girl on the floor, popcorn and all.

"Oh no you don't," Norah scolded, appearing from nowhere and shutting off the TV, "you need to rest."

"Norah! How can I possibly rest after that!? I need to be there, please," Amy begged.

"Amy, you may think you're strong enough to do this, but your not. Not yet. You're not strong enough to fight, let someone else do it for a day," Norah argued.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!" hollered Amy, "I _want_ to see my boyfriend! Please Norah; I need to know he's okay."

"Norah, I think you should let her go," the popcorn covered Claire spoke up from where she was dumped on the floor.

Norah looked between the twenty-six year old and the young teen and sighed in exasperation, "I'll call Derek and tell him your coming."

Amy privately cheered and stopped herself from jumping on the woman and hugging her. "Come on Claire, get off the floor and let's go… and clean that popcorn off too!" she called, racing out of the family room.

"Not so fast!" Norah yelled, stopping Amy in her tracks, "you're still recovering, I expect you to take it easy while your out. This means, you can't push yourself, aka, no running!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just let me go!" howled Amy.

The ride over to the ACC seemed like an eternity for Amy, she wondered if Tala was taken to the hospital, or if he was at the infirmary in the center. "Has Derek called you to say where Tala was?" Amy asked.

"No, he hasn't. You would have heard my cell if he had, dork," Claire teased, "I'm sure he's fine."

Amy wasn't so sure. She nearly jumped out of the truck when Claire finished parking and raced to the entrance. Only to be stopped by Derek at the doors. "You're supposed to be taking it easy, remember," he reminded. "I know!" Amy practically screamed, "is he okay?"

"We don't know, the paramedics haven't arrived yet and I can't get close enough to check him out myself," Derek explained.

Amy dodged around him entering the center. "Why? What happened?"

"The rafters above the dish and half of the ceiling came down. Cole seems unscathed, but their not letting anyone down there," Derek continued to describe.

"You're a doctor though, how could they not let you through?" Amy demanded, tears filling her eyes.

"I know," Derek squeezed her shoulders, "they're just being careful. I'm not trained for rescues, I'm trained for saving lives."

"What's the difference!?" Amy did scream this time.

"A fireman rescues the people from events like this," Derek sighed, "the ceiling is too unstable to-

Amy didn't want to hear anymore, ignoring Norah's words once more; she broke into a run towards the inner arena. Climbing up the first flight of stairs to the seats directly above the Blitzkrieg Boys side, she dodged security and jumped into the stadium.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Kai asked, being the first to notice her entrance.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Amy countered, looking at the destruction, "oh God…" She began to tremble at the sight.

Kai moved beside her, hugging his sister to him as she broke down. Although he still wasn't fully comfortable with what was between her and Tala he attempted to console her. "It's okay; he's going to be alright. He's tougher than this."

"How'd you get down here?" Spencer asked, trying to help by getting her mind off what was before her. "Security is supposed to be pretty tight up there."

"They were busy with some rioters who wanted to tear Cole apart for bringing the roof down," Amy sniffed, "they didn't even notice me." Her gaze locked once more on the rubble, _I can't just stand around and do nothing. _She freed herself from her brother's hold and cautiously approached the debris, looking up briefly at the rest of the ceiling, judging whether or not it would come down on her. _You're safe, little warrior, I'll protect you,_ Hien's voice ran smoothly through her mind.

With her bit-beasts reassurance, she moved more confidently towards where the dish was. Her heart leapt at the sight of a certain someone rising, seemingly unhurt, or at least not seriously. She launched herself into the red-haired boy's embrace, tears of relief flowing from her eyes. "Thank God you're okay," she breathed into his chest.

"That's one way to put it," Tala groaned, "I'm not sure if 'okay' is the best way to describe someone who has just had a ceiling dumped on them though."

"Your sense of humour is as dry as ever," Amy laughed lightly against him.

Tala grunted a little in pain, causing an immediate frantic response from the girl in his embrace. "Oh my God! I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Its fine," he murmured as she loosened her hold on him in fear of hurting him further. "What are you doing here?"

"I was watching the match and obviously after seeing Cole's move I had to come down, I wasn't about to pace around at home wondering if you were okay or not," Amy responded. "It's my fault this happened."

"What?" Tala blinked at her before holding her tighter in reassurance, "no it's not."

"Yes, it is," insisted Amy, "it's because you and Kai rescued me that you got hurt… that or because I dumped Cole and am now dating you. Either way, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have 'dumped the ceiling' on you as you so affectionately stated."

"Well, with an argument like that, there's no doubt that it was all your doing. So I accept your apology," Tala sarcastically said.

"Stop mocking me," Amy glared before breaking into laughter, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about that too," Tala smirked.

Amy turned her head slightly to look at her brother who was standing now beside the amazingly slow paramedics. (This isn't an insult to Canadian paramedics… I just find in a lot of shows, paramedics are usually late…) "Do you need help getting over there?" Amy asked, motioning past the pile of rubble.

"No, I should be fine," Tala said, fighting the urge to kiss her. An impulse that was caused when he saw the blast forming; at that point he didn't think he'd ever see her again… but of course, he knew that although Kai was cutting them a little slack, he would absolutely snap if he ever saw them kiss.

Amy had taken this opportunity to turn towards Cole, while Tala made his way to the others, she marched towards the dish until she was glaring across from him. "Prepare yourself Cole," she growled darkly, getting the boys attention, "I'm not going to go easy on you."

The dark haired boy grinned at her, "I was hoping you'd say that. The match would be quite boring if you did."

Amy removed her newly formatted blade from her pocket holding it out in front of her, "tomorrow, you're going to pay for everything you've done, and not just to me."

"I look forward to it," Cole mused as Amy turned away again, _oh yes, Amy, I'm looking forward to see you finally break…_

* * *

blackamber- YAY! He lives!

Tala- no thanks to you!

blackamber- (blinks) you're... actually... mad at me?

Amy- you almost killed him... he has a right to be... and I am as well

Kai- Hmph

blackamber- well... Kai's always mad at me so I don't really care about that...

Kai- idiot

blackamber- that means "I love you" in Kai language

Kai- it does not!

friend from previous chapter who will remain unnamed- stop demoralizing him, fool!

blackamber- you guys never let me have ANY fun

Tala- R&R before she tries to kill me again to get attention


	29. Cole vs Amy

blackamber- wow... this chapter took me forever...

Amy- tell me about it... I went on a vacation to Florida and came back before you even started it.

blackamber- okay it did not take me THAT long

Amy- it still took a while...

blackamber- ya... well... it's all Writer's Crafts fault... zapping all my creativity...

Amy- you can't blame it for everything...

Tala- and I thought you like that course

blackamber- I DO! but it's making me take FOREVER with the writing of these chapters. Bryan, I've got a message for you!

Bryan- "Blackamber would like to know if you guys want to suggest for anything to happen in these last few chapters because she is getting writers block a lot more frequently these days due to Writer's Craft."

blackamber- and I like your guys imput! It's important to me!

Amy- usual disclaimer

* * *

"GRAH!" Amy violently pulled her ripcord free of the shooter, sending Hien flying forward. Her injuries received not two days before protested painfully; her sides heaving and sweat ran from her forehead. She had been doing this for the past few hours. Ignoring the pain, she encouraged Hien forward more and more, beating the attack ring against the offending piece of wood she labeled her target.

"Amy! Give it a rest before you injure yourself further!" Derek called, walking over from the house. "I know you want to win, but this is ridiculous!"

"I've almost got it, Derek," Amy growled, "GO HIEN!"

"NO! Amy stop it!" ordered Derek, harshly grabbing her wrist. "Look," he hissed, pushing her hand against her side.

Amy winced inwardly at the pressure; Derek then wrenched her hand up to her face for inspection. Her eyebrows creased in slight confusion; there was blood on her hand.

"You've reopened your stitches, come inside."

"But…"

"Your match is in a couple of hours. You need to rest, so does Hien," Derek pushed, "not too mention, that if I don't close up that wound you'll most likely pass out from blood loss."

Amy sighed in defeat and summoned Hien back. "Shall I just go into your office by the basement, or would prefer my room?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Derek responded, letting Amy's wrist go.

"Your office then," said Amy, nonchalantly moving towards the house, Hien securely in her pocket.

* * *

Amy walked briskly through the Roger's Center, where she would be facing Cole in. Her fresh stitches burned in her side as they struggled to keep the wound closed and infection free, but she barely felt more than a dull stinging. Her focus was solely on her match.

The roar of the crowd as she entered the dish area and DJ Jazzman announced her name was a silent hum against her thoughts. She had learned long ago how to tune out unwanted noises, thanks to Mel. She took her place, glaring at her dark haired opponent, who wore a devilish smirk.

"Looks like a great turn out today, eh AJ?"

"Sure does Brad. It seems the collapse of the ACC's roof wasn't enough to keep the fans away."

"Today's match will be a three round match," DJ Jazzman cut in, "whoever wins two of these matches will be named the winner and their team will go on to the finals."

"Well, we're in for some match. Today we have a one on one between the Silver Fangs' Amy Hiwatari and the Shadow Riders' Cole Harkin."

"Amy is one girl I would not want to mess with Brad, her attack style is merciless. And her bit beast, Hien is no innocent pup either, with his Scarlet Flame attack."

"Shadow Riders' captain Cole is one cool fellow. He leads his opponents on then attacks them hesitantly-

"Sounds like your dating style," sneered Amy.

"And his bit beast Ginryu is a tough partner, with his Severing Darkness attack, he's can really bring down the house."

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's the moment you've all been waiting for, the battle between the Silver Fangs top shooter against the Shadow Riders best!" The crowd went wild at DJ Jazzman's announcement. "Shooters are you ready?"

Both Amy and Cole nodded at the announcer.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIIIIPPP!"

"Go Ginryu!"

Amy said nothing while launching her blade; she was quite content with just glaring darkly at Cole.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me?" questioned Cole.

Amy still said nothing; instead, she threw back her head and howled loudly. "AARROOOOO!"

_AARROOO! _Came the answering call from within the blade as Hien appeared in a flash of fire.

The two blades clashed, the wolves wrestling above their blades. The shooters glared at each other; one wanting to fight their opponent physically, the other planning how to break their opponent. Both smiled wolfishly at the other, which looked more like the baring of teeth than actual smiles.

Cole narrowed his eyes at Amy, before calling up to Ginryu, "Severing Darkness!"

"It's always the same, lame-o move huh?" sneered Amy, "Hien, Volcanic Rage!"

The two moves clashed, but one blade left the dish.

"A lot stronger than I once was aren't I?" smirked Cole.

Amy growled savagely, picking Hien up and clasping him tightly.

* * *

"And the first round goes to Cole of the Shadow Riders!"

There was mild cheering at this announcement, but after what happened at the ACC, most bystanders really wanted to see the black haired captain lose before he blew up the Rogers Center as well.

* * *

"Alright Hien, get ready," Amy whispered to her blade as she attached it to her shooter, "we're gonna do what we practiced, okay?" In her mind, there was the echoing of a faint howl, signaling that the wolf understood exactly what she meant.

"Now for the start of round two, shooters on your marks," DJ Jazzman bellowed, "three… two… one… LET IT RIIP!"

"HIEN! HEAT FLASH!" ordered Amy as soon as her blade left the launcher. Both blades were still in mid-air as the attack was carried out. The Heat Flash, was more a wave of fire that hit Ginryu's blade head-on, sending it sprawling out of the dish.

* * *

"WOW! I haven't seen a match that short since the Asian tournament not three years ago."

"I have to agree with you there Brad."

"And the match goes to Amy of the Silver Fangs!" cheered DJ Jazzman.

This announcement, in contrast to the last, was met with a roar of applause.

"Well, it all comes down to this, AJ. The final round between the two shooters and one question haunts the crowd-

"Will Cole bring down the ceiling again?"

"Not exactly what I meant AJ."

* * *

"Shooters are you ready? Three… two… one… LET IT RIIIP!"

"AAARRROOOO!" Amy howled as soon as her blade hit the dish.

"GO GINRYU! LET'S CRUSH THEM!" screamed Cole.

The wolves bounded towards one another, hackles raised, teeth bared, and elements flaring.

Cole smiled at Amy, "I think I've finally found a way to break you."

Amy blinked at him, "Come again?"

"I'll accomplish the one thing my father could never do. I know what makes you tick. You care about your bit beast as though it were a living, breathing thing. Maybe it is. But, if that's the case, like all living things, it can die. I'll destroy your blade and take your bit beast."

Amy snorted, "Like you could! Hien is an untamed, he's not bound by the laws of the tamed."

"I know that!" snapped Cole, "but all things can tamed and broken. I will prove that! GINRYU! SEVERING DARKNESS!"

"HIEN, COUNTER IT WITH SCARLET FLAME!"

The two elements clashed once more, sending both blades and beasts sprawling backwards. It was a barely a moments rest to regain balance before the two wolves launched towards one another once more.

Cole smirked again, liking what he was seeing. "Keep at it Ginryu! Use your severing darkness again!"

The black wolf obeyed without argument.

"Hien!" Amy called.

_I'm afraid I'm not that fast, little warrior,_ Hien said with a growl.

"Then dodge it," Amy said, fearing for her friend now. What if what Cole said was true? What if he could take Hien away from her?

_I'll do my best, but I do not like that energy coming from Ginryu, it's not natural,_ the wolf, uneasily stated.

_So, I noticed,_ Amy thought back to the wolf, squaring her shoulders.

The attack missed, but barely. Amy herself had to move from her spot to prevent getting hit with the beam.

"HA!" laughed Cole, "exactly what I expected! Now, Ginryu! Ultimate Chaos!"

Amy watched mildly confused, until it dawned on her what he was doing. He wasn't creating a mini-hyperresonance this time he was creating a real one; an honest to God, fifty yard radius hyperresonance.

"Hien?" Amy said uneasily, "any way we can stop that?"

_No… but I can create a shield so it'll do minimal damage. Though there still could be some casualties, _Hien responded.

"Do what you have to, to protect the crowd," Amy ordered, standing her ground as the swell of energy hovering over the dark-wolf grew larger and larger, "don't worry about me."

_But…_

"Hien please… I survived one of these before…" Amy reminded.

_Only because I shielded you_, the wolf grumbled.

"Hien, I've never asked much of you. So please, just do this for me," pleaded Amy.

_I am suppose to protect you_, argued Hien.

"Hi-

_But I'll do as you ask._

"Thank-you," Amy smiled bravely at the wolf, before turning her attention to Cole.

The boy grinned bitterly at her. "I'll see you in the after life," he sneered, "though I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few more years before _I _join you."

_We'll see,_ Amy thought, bracing herself before she spat: "Bring it!"

The blast erupted, enveloping the entire stadium in white light. A swirl of fire coursed around the stands, creating a shield as the explosion went off. Twenty people stared horrified as the light died and was replaced by swirling smoke. Seventeen of those people all were thinking the same thing, in a worried tone. _Amy…_

Though only one spoke, loud enough for the others to hear. "THAT IDIOT! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT!?"

"Kaylie calm down," Brook ordered.

"Calm down!? She sent Hien to defend all of us, leaving her helpless to feel the full wrath of Cole's move!" the small girl screamed.

"The attack probably tore her apart. She's probably dead now," sobbed Melissa.

Courtney's eyes didn't leave the arena. "Look!" she called pointing to where the dish once was. Two figures remained, standing. "They're alive!"

No sooner had she said that did Amy and Cole both crumple to the ground.

"Mel, I need to borrow Voltier," Derek said.

"Why?" questioned the young teen.

"Mel this is important!"

"Fine, he's yours," the girl said, offering the Doctor her blade.

"Ask him to come out; I'm going to need his power. Claire, go find some wires we could possibly use as defibrillators… just in case," ordered Derek.

The blonde scurried off to do as she was bid.

* * *

"What's the verdict?" Claire asked, joining Derek by the unconscious teens' side with wires.

"She's not breathing… and she has no pulse," Derek said, "hook the wires to Voltier's prongs."

Claire nodded and hurried to comply.

"Clear!" Derek said, before connecting wires to flesh.

The volts surged through Amy's body, causing it to jerk.

"Claire?"

"No pulse," the sad reply came.

"Clear!"

Again the procedure was carried out, and again Claire checked. This procedure was carried out several more times until.

"I got one! It's weak but it's there!" Claire cheered.

"Has she begun to breathe?" questioned Derek, removing the wires from Voltier.

Claire pressed her ear close to Amy's mouth, and then looked up at Derek, shaking her head.

"Perform CPR on her while I go check on Cole," Derek regulated, "any idea where he fell?"

As if hearing his request Hien appeared. "_How is she?"_ the flaming wolf asked.

"She'll be fine," stated Claire, continuing with the CPR method.

"Hien, you don't know where Cole's body is, do you?" asked Derek.

"_I do,_" the wolf responded, nodding his head. "Follow me."

Derek quickly followed the bit beast to the boy who started all this trouble, with Voltier following in his wake.

* * *

Friends and family hovered around Claire and Amy after Derek left, all willing her to get better, to breathe. As though hearing their requests, Amy let out a strangled cough as Claire compressed her lungs, taking in her first intake of air on her own.

She was alive, and she was going to make it.

* * *

blackamber- YAY! I haven't killed her yet!

Amy/Tala- YET!?

blackamber- it was a joke... I would never kill you

Amy- good

blackamber- Kai on the other hand

Kai- come near me and _I'll _kill you

blackamber- WAH! Why is Kai so scary? (hides behind Spencer... why? because he is a beast)

Kai- (rolls eyes)

blackamber- oh yea! I forgot to mention this... but I really like this chapter!

Courtney- see Mel, not the Apocalypse! (referance to chapter 25's end note)

Bryan- R&R

blackamber- I just realized... you (refering to Bryan) took over Tala's job

Bryan- what?

blackamber- Tala ALWAYS did the R&R's in the early chapters... and now you're doing them. Make up your mind! You can't be both the R&R person and announcer!

Bryan- FINE! I'll give Tala his job back

blackamber- (to self) damn! I was hoping he'd choose to be R&R person so I could have Tala do my announcements

Bryan- what was that?

blackamber- nothing! Tala...

Tala- (sigh) like Bryan said, R&R

blackamber- PS. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!


	30. Pain in the Hospital

blackamber- HEY! I'M STILL ALIVE!!

Amy- (sarcastic) woohoo...

blackamber- T-T not nice...

Courtney- Let's see what happens in this chapter...

blackamber- You are probably all going to hate me for this chapter... but I promise I will make it up to you in the finale!

Mel- You make it sound as if it's a play

blackamber- (mysteriously with mysterious music playing in the background) Maybe it is?

Courtney- DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Kai- Idiot

* * *

"Do you know when she'll be released?" Norah's concerned voice leaked into Amy's mind. She saw only darkness and when she tried to speak, no sound came out. What was wrong with her?

"If she's up to it, as soon as she awakes," Derek's tone held a sense of professionalism, which meant that there was bad news to go along with the good. "I don't think she'll be the same though."

"What do you mean? Is it her memory or…"

"I'm not sure. It's possible that she won't remember anything, but if that's the case than I think she may have got off easy." Derek's voice sounded strained, depressed, and hurt. What had happened?

When she finally managed to get her body to obey her, she opened her eyes and let out a small groan.

Together, both Derek and Norah rushed to her side.

"Oh, sweetie are you alright?" sweet, gentle Norah asked.

"Give her a couple of minutes to get fully responsive, it's not abnormal for patients like her to have trouble speaking when they first wake up," Derek instructed.

Amy shook her head once, getting her head together. "W-Where am I? H-How did I get here?" she asked, but not without struggling over the words.

"Do you remember the battle with Cole?" Norah asked, "you got hurt in it and you had to be brought to the hospital."

"Cole?" Amy echoed in confusion before her eyes went wide. "Is he alright?" she frantically asked.

Norah and Derek exchanged looks of concern before Norah answered, "He's fine."

Amy relaxed, "That's good. How long have I been here?"

"About a week now," Derek responded, "how are you feeling?"

"Horrible," came the immediate response, "a week you say? Guess I missed the end of the Australian tournament, huh?" Amy gave a small chuckle, "I'll just get the results from Brook when I go home."

Norah looked at her worriedly, "Amy… the Australian tournament was a quite a few months ago."

Amy blinked at her, "No it wasn't, I've only been in here for a week." She looked between the worried faces of Norah and Derek… and then realized that during that one week, Norah had gotten considerable bigger.

Derek, considering Amy to be of his own blood, asked the simple question that not many father's like to ask their teenaged daughters. "Who's your boyfriend, Amy?"

Amy snorted, "Cole, of course. What is this, some kind of joke?"

"You should probably get some more sleep dear," Norah said, trying to smile, "your head's still a bit groggy."

Amy sighed, "Alright, but I can leave soon right?"

"Yes, soon…" Derek responded before following his wife out of the room.

* * *

"She doesn't remember, Derek… We can't take her home to the boys if she doesn't know them," Norah near wailed, "please tell me this is temporary!"

"It's hard to say. I mean it is temporary, but God knows when her memory will return," Derek sighed.

What neither Norah nor Derek knew was that Amy was listening from the other side of the door. She was clearly confused by their words. What boys didn't she know? And what did they mean her memory was gone? She tried to force herself to understand, but only managed to give herself a bad migraine.

_I'll talk to Brook about it… she'll know… or even Hien. Where is Hien anyways?_ She thought, moving back to her bed. More questions soon plagued her mind, why was her concern for Cole's well-being moving to the back of her mind and being replaced by worry for another? Why did she have the sudden desire to see her brother after all those years? _Like he'd change,_ she scoffed in her mind. Then, just like her desire to see her brother, a desire to see the entire Blitzkrieg Boys team entered her mind. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Norah and Derek entered the sitting area where the three beyblading teams and a certain intern waited. They all looked up hopefully at the doctor and his wife.

"She's awake," Norah finally said what they were all waiting to hear. Relief flooded the faces of Brook, Courtney, Kaylie, Melissa, Claire, Kai, and Tala.

"Her minds a little foggy right now, so I think it's best that we let her rest some more," Derek said, once more in his professional voice.

"What's wrong?" Brook immediately caught the tone, "you only talk like that when something's wrong."

Derek uneasily scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words.

"Derek?" Claire pressed.

"It's her memory," Derek finally spilled.

"What about it?" Kai asked, masking his concern.

"She thinks that the Australian Tournament just finished," Norah answered for Derek painfully.

Look as though he had just been shot cast itself across Tala's face.

"So… she doesn't know us?" Bryan carefully asked.

"No… she knows you… just… the way she did before she worked with you guys," Kaylie sadly stated.

"I'm sorry," whispered Mel.

Tala got to his feet, and began to walk, with a slight limp, down the hall.

"Where are you going?" demanded Derek.

Tala glanced back at him with a distant look. "To see my girlfriend, where else?" he growled, and without another word, Tala continued his trek down the hall.

He found her sleeping in her room. The injuries she received from the match not as noticeable against her injuries from the fort. He watched her easy breathing; she was completely relaxed, as though nothing had happened. He took the seat beside her bed, reaching across and grasping her hand in his. He hated seeing her like this; he hated how many problems their relationship seemed to run in to. _That will change once you're out of here, I promise,_ he thought, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Amy groaned from the pressure, her nerves still a little sensitive from the fight. Her eyes fluttered open; she blinked a few times, focusing her vision on who was in front of her. She nearly jumped when her vision cleared, her eyes locking on the red haired boy in front of her. "What are you doing here!?" she demanded, snatching her hand away.

Tala was a little hurt by the action, but nonetheless asked calmly, "So, you really don't know who I am?"

"Oh, _I_ know who _you_ are alright!"

"No… you don't."

"Yes I do! You're Tala Volkov, one of the bullies who terrorized me when I was younger!"

Tala sighed, slightly dejected, and sank into the chair by her bed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Amy asked, keeping her full attention on him.

"Visiting you," Tala nonchalantly answered.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you."

"Since when?"

"Since we spent that fun-filled day in the river in Australia, I think, though it could've been before that."

"I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because I-

"Don't remember?"

Amy closed her mouth, watching him carefully. "_I_ have _never_ been to Australia."

"I think your team-mates would say otherwise."

Amy darkened her gaze at him, "I don't know who let you in here, but I would prefer it if you leave… now."

Tala sighed, "Aim-

"Don't you dare call me that!" she snarled, turning forcefully away from him.

Tala rose from the chair, cautiously approaching the bed. "I'm not leaving," he stated.

"Then I'll scream."

"You won't."

"You want to take that chance?" Amy rolled back over to face him.

"I know you won't scream, because that's not who you are. You don't like it when other people fight your battles," Tala smugly said.

"People can change," growled Amy.

Tala near smiled at this comment, "I know." He bent down on his knees, his eyes capturing hers. "Believe me, I know people can change. When we were in Australia-

"I _HAVE NEVER_ BEEN TO AUSTRALIA!"

"Humor me then. When _we_ were in Australia, both of us did a complete 360 in personality. You know why?"

Amy rolled her eyes, deciding to do as he asked. "Why?"

"Because you didn't want to hate us anymore. You didn't want to hate your brother, myself, Bryan, Spencer or Ian. Your bitbeast, Hien, taught you a valuable lesson, you told me it was because of him you were willing to give us the benefit of the doubt. But, I think the real reason was because part of you didn't hate us anymore."

Amy snorted, "Then you thought wrong. I despise you Tala. I despise you, my brother, and those jerks that you call team-mates."

Despite his better judgment, Tala could not resist the urge to kiss her. He hadn't held her in so long and he knew if he moved to, she would protest. At least this way, she couldn't argue. She flailed against him, trying to break free, but the wires to the machines she was connected to held her there, so all she could do was glare.

Though, no matter how much Amy wanted to hate him for kissing her when he pulled away, she could not shake the fact that his kiss had been more passionate, caring and meaningful than Cole's ever had. So all she could say, in a dark tone, was "I have a boyfriend."

Tala, who was moving towards the door, paused and looked back at her. He grinned playfully, which, much to Amy's displeasure, made her blush, and said, "I know."

Amy watched him leave, growling bitterly to herself about what he had just done. _I don't care what he says happened, I hate him!_

* * *

blackamber- I'm SORRY!! Any and all death-threats will be taken and given to Bryan -which means you can take your anger out on him-

Bryan- HEY!

blackamber- (thinks for a moment) Why is it so fun to torture Bryan?

Kaylie- (pushing up glasses like all the smart anime people do before explaining something) It's because you thought he was creepy and mean in the first season so this is how you get back at him.

blackamber- That's right! I remember now. Thanks Kaylie

Kaylie- No problem

Tala- R&R so we can fix this new problem blackamber caused.


	31. Something

blackamber- woo final chapter

Amy- REALLY!?

blackamber- yup... it may seem a little rushed... but that's 'cause all my ideas for the sequel are starting to leak out and i'm beginning to forget them so I wanted to get Move Along finished so I could start it.

Bryan- a note from the author- there is a song in this one, though she changed some of the words so that it would fit with the scene.

blackamber- there is also a sneak preview of the sequel at the end :D

Mel- usual disclaimer plus blackamber does not own the song Something, the Beatles do

* * *

It took all his will to grin at her before he left, and it was worth it to see her blush, it meant that, although hidden, the girl he loved was still there. Somehow he'd get her back, even if it took everything he had. She had to remember, he had to her make remember.

Brook could tell immediately how the confrontation went as soon as she saw Tala's face. "Tala… I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"It's alright, besides she still in there… I know she is," he muttered more to himself than anything.

"We'll help in any way we can," Brook said on behalf of her entire team.

"Anything to get the Amy we all know and love back," Courtney confirmed, while Kaylie and Melissa nodded in agreement.

"Tala… I know you dig her and everything… but maybe it'd just be best for us to leave. I mean, God knows if she'll ever remember what happened, and I don't want you to waste your life hoping that she'll one day stop hating you again." Bryan scratched the back of his head, hoping that Tala would listen to him.

"The problem with that, Bryan, is that I _know_ she knows me. There is a part of her that doesn't hate us, and it'll force her to remember," Tala stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't know that for sure, though," argued Bryan.

"Mrs. Carters… you said that she thinks that Australian Tournament just ended right?" asked Hilary.

"Yes, that's correct," Norah nodded.

"That means she thinks she's still dating Cole," Melissa groaned.

"I know that," Tala, once again, stated.

"So, she'll probably go back to dating that sleezeball, you're off the hook," Ian cheered slightly.

"Like hell that bastard will go near her again," Kai growled savagely.

In the end, it was unanimously agreed that if by the end of the week, Amy still showed no sign of remembering, Tala _would_ go back with the Blitzkrieg boys to Russia, and leave her to her own business. Though Tala didn't really like this agreement, he knew he'd have to go back to Russia and he couldn't afford to stick around forever. He just hoped Amy reverted back before he left.

* * *

The following day, Amy was released under the conditions that she would take it easy. During that day, she had forcefully made a point to avoid her brother and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, especially Tala. When stuck in the same room as them, she refused to speak to them, convinced that they were still the same as ever and that their little nice act was just to fool her team-mates and her guardians.

When she was given the all clear, she left the house for hours on end. Although she was finally convinced, by Brook and Courtney, that it was a few months ago that the Australian Tournament took place, she still did not believe she had ever been to Australia or that she'd _ever_ trust a certain team of boys. With only Nicol and Indy as company, Amy rode down the old cattle trail, taking in the sights that she missed.

"Easy Indy," she murmured as the horse began to side-step uneasily on the path, "easy boy." Nicol's hackles raised and he bared his fangs, catching a familiar scent on the wind. "What is it Nic?" Amy asked, confused by the dogs' behavior. At her words, the husky shot forward, snarling and snapping at the unseen foe. Amy dismounted, looping Indys' reins over a branch and following her dog.

She heard a cry of alarm above the barking and immediately she broke into a run, calling, "Nicol!" The dog didn't come to her call, but she found him soon enough, pinning a dark haired boy against a tree. "Nicol, that's enough!"

"Still can't keep him under control, huh Amy?" sneered Cole.

Amy looked up, her eyes widening at his voice. "Cole?"

He was barely recognizable due to his bandages and the damage inflicted to his face from the attack. "Who else would it be?"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Amy asked worriedly, grabbing Nicol by the collar and pulling him away.

"What do you mean what happened?" demanded Cole.

"Oh yeah… the fight… Why?"

Cole's eyebrows creased before he realized that she didn't remember. "Never mind why," he said, singing a completely different tune, "how are you? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm better." Amy hugged him closely, "I missed you."

"Me too, babe," Cole smirked.

Although Nicol had backed off, he still could not resist growling at the boy he detested so much. Privately he wondered what happened between his mistress and the other boy, the nicer one. But he was just an obedient dog and had seen one of his mistresses friends jump between boys, so he figured she was the same. Still, he preferred the other one a lot more.

Cole wrapped his arms around her, "Do you have to go back soon?"

"No… I've got free-range. I can go back whenever I want," Amy smiled into his shoulder.

"Good…"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Derek asked as soon as Amy walked through the door the next morning, looking disheveled.

"Out," Amy answered, grinning slightly.

"Out where… or with whom?" Derek's eyes narrowed slightly, he had already guessed who she had been with.

"What does it matter?"

"Amy," Kai's voice came from the entrance to living room, "answer the question."

Amy shot him a glare, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Whether you like it or not, I _am_ your older brother."

"And that demands immediate obedience?"

"I'm not saying that, but in this case, that makes me your legal guardian, and _that_ demands obedience."

"Well, guess what? I don't give a damn!" Amy stormed towards her room in the basement with Nicol hot on her heels.

Kai pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "She's not coming back, is she?"

Derek sighed, understanding the question. "She's progressing a lot worse than I thought possible. I imagine she was never this bad when you saw her in Australia."

Kai shook his head.

"Well, we'll keep at her. She'll come back eventually… I just fear, she may come back too late. When is your flight back to Russia?"

"Tomorrow."

"You're red-haired friend isn't too happy about this, is he?"

"Tala, no… no more than I am."

Derek handed Kai a slip of paper. "If she's not better by the time you leave, give me a call when you reach Russia and leave your phone number with us. We'll call as soon as she remembers."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then Norah may just call to see how you're doing and keeping you up to date with how she is." Derek tried to smile at the teenager, but found it hard, for Amy was in favor of losing her memory of liking the boys forever.

* * *

Brook snuck down into Amy's room, "Can I come in?" she asked at the foot of the stairs.

"You are already aren't you? What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

Amy sighed, sitting up on her bed; she recognized the tone that Brook was using. "What about?"

"Your brother, Tala… and the rest of them."

"Go figure. Look, I'm tired of everyone trying to ram the idea of me liking them down my throat. I just don't okay!"

"You're getting frustrated a lot more easily nowadays… is it because, Hien hasn't come back?"

Amy paled, "How'd you know that?"

"Madeen told me. She said she doesn't know where he is either, but I think his disappearance is linked with how you've been acting."

"How so?"

Brook paused, collecting her thoughts. "You've changed a lot since the fight. You're not the Amy we know. You never relax, you're always on guard. You're locking everyone out, turning your backs on your friends and family. And worst of all, you're hurting your boyfriend."

Amy cast Brook a look of confusion. "Cole's fine. I was with him all last night."

Brook took a deep breath, "Cole's not your boyfriend. You hate him. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. He hurt you… he meant to hurt you."

"You're getting caught up by their lies too then," Amy stated in disbelief, "the one person I thought I could trust in this house."

"Amy listen to yourself!"

"Cole told me what happened, he's my _boyfriend_."

"He's taking advantage of you! His father runs that fort that nearly killed you before we met you! He's dangerous Amy, and you broke up with him." Brook stared at her friend.

"You lie."

"Amy! Ever since we met, we've told each other everything, every little truth we had. I would never lie to you," Brook nearly cried.

"There's a first time for everything," growled Amy, glaring darkly at her friend.

Brook blinked at Amy, "No wonder Hien hasn't come back, you've changed into something against all of your principles."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Amy.

"It means… that I don't know you anymore…" Brook cast her eyes to the floor painfully. "Maybe it's best that Tala's leaving tomorrow." She looked up; praying that there would be some sort of reaction that would signal the old Amy was still present.

Amy smiled, "Good… their finally leaving."

Brook shook her head and left Amy, walking up the stairs. Only to find her team-mates crowded around the door to the basement. One look at their expressions told Brook of the question that plagued their minds, and she shook her head, earning looks of disappointment.

"Are you girls packed?" Norah asked.

"Almost," voice Melissa, who was planning, along with Kaylie, to go back to Japan with Tyson, Hilary, Daichi, and Kenny.

Brook and Courtney, who were going back to America and China with their family, nodded to signal they were ready to leave when Ray and Max did.

"I'm going to miss you girls," Norah sobbed, pulling them into a hug.

"You'll call us when the baby's born, right?" asked Melissa.

"And if Amy ever returns," Courtney added.

The teary-eyed woman nodded, smiling at the girls she came to think of as daughters. "You'll be back for Claire's wedding of course though?"

"Of course!" chorused the girls, while adding in a few "wouldn't miss it for the world"s and "without a doubt"s.

Norah cast a sad look at the closed door to the basement while the girls went up to their own rooms. _Please God, please bring her back…_she prayed, resting a gentle hand over her expanding girth.

* * *

Amy dreamed something strange that day. Having not slept the night before, she welcomed sleep during the day, something she had never done before. She was in Australia… with Tala… and they were going swimming?

"_You sure there are no crocs in here?" Tala asked, wading in the water beside Amy. _

"_Hien searched the area, not a sign or scale of them," Amy reassured, "besides, I'm use to going swimming like this, in the middle of no where, nothing but the wilderness around me."_

_Tala raised an eyebrow at her, the image engrossing his mind._

"_Tala!" Amy seethed, splashing him with water, knowing exactly what he was thinking._

"_What? I told you not to say stuff like that!" laughed Tala. He paused before going to splash her back, "You know, something's been bugging me about this. If you hate me… why are acting so friendly."_

_Amy sighed, she had seen this coming, yet expected it sooner. "Even a wolf, who's had the greatest injustice thrust upon him, must learn to forgive his pack, if they are truly sorry, to survive another year." Her expression was serious and her words deep._

_Tala looked at her oddly, not quite understanding what she meant._

"_Hien said that to me this morning, before dawn. He thinks it's about time I let the past go and move on for the sake of our… uh… pack." Amy scratched the back of her head, "He believes it was my untrusting and anger that was preventing proper balance and counter-balance, so I am willing to try and forgive."_

_Tala just nodded his head along, "Forgive and forget huh? Sounds good enough." With his question answered, he went through with splashing her back._

The sound of her own laughter brought her slowly out of her dream. _What was that?_

_That was you not so long ago_

_Hien?_

_Yes… _

_Where have you been?_

_I am not bound to. I am untamed and can come and go as I please,_ the flaming wolf growled.

_I was worried._

_Were you? I couldn't tell._

_Hien… did that really happen._

The wolf nodded. _You've closed your mind, little warrior, only allowing familiar thoughts that you knew for most of your life leak through. You need to let go… _

_But Cole…_

_He took something from you… but you gained nothing. He used you for that purpose. Let him go, he has hurt you far worse._

_So, what Brook said was true?_

_It is why she is your best friend isn't it?_

Amy looked guiltily at the floor. "I'm too late… aren't I?" she voiced.

_Maybe… maybe not. Open your mind, and we'll see._

Amy, always trusting her bitbeast's wisdom, for, as far as she could see, bitbeasts could not be corrupted, did as Hien told her. This action, however, caused her great pain. She cried out as a seizure took hold of her.

_HIEN!_

_You're fine… I'm here. Derek and Norah are coming too… you are safe._

_What of Tala? Kai?_

_They are gone. Brook told you yesterday they are leaving today._

_What? She said they were leaving tomorrow._

_Yesterday's tomorrow is today, little warrior. You slept for a long time. I blame that slimy thief._

_Heh. That's a good name for him._

Hien smiled, _That's the warrior I know._ He disappeared into her blade that lay untouched on her dresser as Norah and Derek burst through the door.

"Derek!" shrieked Norah, watching the epileptic fit in horror.

Derek rushed to Amy, holding her head firmly. "It's winding down," he said, noticing as the fit became less violent.

"Derek…" Amy croaked out, "I want to see my brother… and Tala."

Norah smiled brightly, _Thank you Lord!_

"Amy, they're-

"I know… but surely their plane doesn't leave just yet. Norah… can you grab my guitar… I have a big apology to make." Amy was surprised to feel tears running down her cheeks. But she had to do this. "Please Derek… can you take me-

"Like you have to ask," Derek smiled at the young teen, helping her off her bed, "we'll have to hurry though, it'll be leaving soon."

* * *

Tala took one last look around the airport, following in behind Spencer towards the gate. Bryan, who was leading them, paused, hearing a series of guitar chords. "You hear that?" he asked, looking back.

The boys froze, not really understanding what he meant… until they too heard it, accompanied with an all too familiar vocalist.

_Something in the way, he moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way he woes me_

_I don't want to leave him now_

_You know I believe in how_

All of them turned around to see a certain silver-eyed teen, looking quite tired and near teary-eyed at them. She forced a smile and continued.

_Somewhere in his smile he knows_

_That I don't need no other lover._

_Something in his style that shows me._

_Don't want to leave him now_

_You know I believe how_

She paused again, this time tears were rolling down her cheeks.

_You're asking me will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around now it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know_

She took another deep breath, locking her eyes with the sapphire blue ones of her _boyfriend_. Yes, he was her boyfriend, not Cole. Now she was certain of her feelings, all her dark thoughts ebbing away.

_Something in the way he knows_

_And all I have to do is think of him_

_Something in the things he shows me _

_I don't want to leave him now_

_You know I believe in how_

"I'm sorry," she finally said, rushing into Tala's arms. "I'm so sorry."

Tala hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent as though he'd never see her again. "It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing."

"I was so horrible… to all of you," Amy sobbed, wiping her eyes. She moved from Tala's embrace and smiled, "I'm going to kill Cole when I see him next."

"Now _that_ sounds like the Amy we all know and love," Courtney's energetic voice came as she marched in between Norah, Derek, and Claire , with the Blade Breakers and the rest of the Silver Fangs in tow.

"Here… I think you'll need these," Claire said with a smile, handing Amy a ticket.

"I already checked your luggage in so you're ready to go," Derek smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Amy. And if you ever need to talk, you know our number," Norah wailed.

Brook gave Amy a smile and a small nod, and Amy returned the smile gratefully; with an apologetic look in her eyes at the same time. Brook laughed and shrugged a look saying, 'don't worry about it'. The two, having been friends for so long, and invented a way to understand one another without saying a word and even with her concussion and temporary memory loss, Amy still seemed to know the signals off by heart.

"Well, you'd all best be going. Don't want to miss your flights," Norah pressed, dabbing at tears with a soggy hanky.

"Tell Norb to take care of Indy for me… and you guys take of Nicol," Amy said.

"We won't have too," Claire smiled mischievously.

"You don't mean," groaned Ian, whom the dog found fun to chase around the house.

"I'm sure he'll love Russia," Claire finished, "I'll see you at my wedding… right?"

Amy, fearing the wrath of the mid-twenty year old, smiled and said, "Of course. Take care."

Linking one hand with Tala's and waving a final goodbye with the other, Amy followed the Blitzkrieg Boys onto the plane to Russia, to start a whole new life.

* * *

blackamber- I hope you enjoyed Move Along... but now I am in a new dilemma... what to call the sequel... I was thinking Everything Changes... but I'm not sure. It was either that or We Will Fall Together. Tell me what you think (in case you haven't guessed... there's going to be a lot of drama in the sequel between Tala and Amy) BRYAN!

Bryan- do you really need me to announce this?

blackamber- yes

Bryan- (sigh) onto the preview!

Preview:

"My name's Sadie! I heard you're one of the best of the best!" the young girl rushed to catch up with the older teen, speaking breathlessly.

The seventeen year old Amy Hiwatari hurried her pace even more, not responding to the younger girl's statement.

"I heard even the world champ is no match for you!" Sadie persisted matching the older girl's pace.

"Well… that's hard to say, I've never fought him," Amy said.

"But you're still one of the best, right?"

"Yeah… look kid, is there a reason you're following me all over Moscow?" demanded Amy.

"Uh-huh," Sadie nodded ecstatically, "I wanna test you're Hien against my Anubis!"

blackamber- tell me what you think

Tala- R&R

blackamber- ps- over 3,470 words :D NEW RECORD!


End file.
